


The Keeper of Flame and the Master of Ice

by UltraVioletSoul



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSoul/pseuds/UltraVioletSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tengu and the Lin Kuei were enemies, but when the opportunity to make peace between the two clans presents itself there's also the grief of your cousin. As your family plans her engagement to Kuai Liang, she turns to you for help and you're her last hope to prevent it. But what does the future have in store for you, once your uncle realizes you're a more suitable wife for the grandmaster instead of his daughter?</p>
<p>[[ Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero x F!Reader ]]</p>
<p>For news regarding future updates, please, check out my profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _I know... I know... I shouldn't be doing this. I seriously shouldn't. But I've been working on this fic for quite some time so I thought I would post it. I promise I'm still working on the Raiden fic and I intend to finish it (I'm close to the end, yay!)._
> 
> _Yep, this fic is about Sub Zero. I can't believe he turned into hot dad in MKX. Hopefully, he'll be a dad for real in this fic... if you know what I mean, huehuehue._
> 
> _Just a quick explanation before we begin:_
> 
> _**1)** Reader is part of the Tengu clan, which appears in MK Armageddon: Konquest as an enemy to the Lin Kuei and Wu Lae is their leader. Of course, this would be in the original timeline. However, in the alternative timeline we still see that Liang has moved his clan to what I would guess is the Lin Kuei palace from the original timeline— an ancient temple built in honor to the sorceress Delia, who also appears in MK: Armageddon. I will not bore you with details, however. Just wanted to put you in perspective so you have an idea of what's going on xD sorry if this is confusing. Trust me, it made my head hurt too. You don't need to worry about the original timeline because we're only interested in the alternative one._
> 
> _**2)** Why do I call Sub-Zero Liang instead of Kuai? I found out not long ago that his name seems to be that of a real person in Chinese history. Kuai Liang was the name of an advisor to the warlord Liu Biao in the late Eastern Han Dynasty. He also had a younger brother named Kuai Yue. In the light of this information, I can infer that Kuai is his last name because the Eastern ordering of names is family name/given name. I wanted to explain this because in later chapters I'll be calling him Liang, instead of his full name. We can say his brother is Kuai Bi-Han, too, but it's not as catchy as Kuai Liang XD I'm rambling so much, oh god._
> 
> _**3)** I'm taking some artistic licenses here so... forgive me._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They all belong to NetherRealm Studios. No copyright infringement intended. All I'm trying to do is provide entertainment to the readers and by no means do I have lucrative purposes._
> 
> * * *
> 
> __**Warnings:** Unbetaed. Misogyny. Unbetaed! Cheesiness. English is not my first language. OCs. Did I mention it's unbetaed?  
>   
> 

**Part I:** _"The Beginning"_

It was said that the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei was a man who possessed power unlike any other.

Ever since his clan had crossed the reaches of the land that had been home to your people for centuries, rumors had spread about the prowess of the Lin Kuei as formidable warriors. This also meant your clan saw them as a threat, and territorial conflicts didn't take long to be the main issue. Confrontations and skirmishes became the norm, and it soon was clear that it would be a feat in itself for the Tengu to defeat the enemy. Fortified in an ancient temple in the mountains, the Lin Kuei had been a force to be reckoned with, and the situation wasn't faring better after several years.

Affairs had reached a point of stagnation, but it wasn't until the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei sent word to your uncle that hope for a truce was born. It was a relief, to say the least, for you feared that many lives had been sacrificed for the sake of getting rid of those foreigners. While you understood that it was in the best interests of your people to take action against any threat, you also knew that the Lin Kuei had grown in number and their might surpassed that of your clan. The way you saw it, there was more wisdom in peace and it surprised you that this man, Kuai Liang, had taken the first step towards that path.

He had invited your uncle, Wu Lae, to his home, and offered the chance to discuss the terms of conciliation. Of course, suspicion was to be expected from the leader of the Tengu, who believed it to be a trap, but in his defense Kuai Liang suggested that he would be the one to go to your land. It was then that you dared to speak your mind during dinner, and told your uncle he should let the man come, much to the bewilderment of your family.

Word of mouth said the world outside had changed, and women had the freedom to take control of their destiny. Still, the society you lived in was rooted in old traditions. Women were subjected to the will of their fathers when they were young, their husbands when they were married, and their sons when they were older. Your intervention earned you reproaches from your elders, who denoted how inappropriate it was of you to step into men's territory. It wasn't what you usually did, but you couldn't remain with arms crossed seeing how your uncle— who, unfortunately, wasn't the most reasonable of men at times— let this opportunity pass.

"But it is the most sensible path to end this conflict! I know honor and pride are important but we have women, children, and men to protect. Do we dare to put that price to their lives? Sometimes it is necessary to put aside grudges for the good of our people."

"Children these days!" Your uncle's wife gave you a look of disapproval that you tried to ignore, focusing your gaze on the brother of your deceased father. It was funny she mentioned that you were a child, when not long ago she had suggested it would be a good time to find a suitable husband for you.

"Please, uncle. There is no need for more bloodshed when we have the opportunity for peace. We would win an ally. Are those snow ninjas with their ice beasts not enough problem as it is? We do not need more enemies."

However, Wu Lae said nothing and so you were left with a heavy heart. Why would he heed your words, after all? Still, you hoped he would find understanding and abandon this hopeless dispute from which nothing good could come out. There was nothing but silence on the matter for some time, and you didn't even dare touch the subject for fear of creating an awkward moment. It wasn't until your presence had been requested before your uncle that you were more at ease. You hoped for a favorable outcome when you found that your grandmother, aunt, and cousins, were present as well. It had to something important what he was about to say, and you were not mistaken when he finally appeared and took a seat on his chair of carved zitan wood.

"I have discussed the matter regarding the Lin Kuei with my advisors," Wu Lae began, furrowing his brows in deep thought as you leaned forward in your seat, eager to hear more. "It has been decided that we shall reach an agreement with the grandmaster to cease hostilities between our people," he announced after some time and you couldn't help but feel relief at those words. "It is necessary that we solve this conflict at once."

"But, son, certainly there must be another reason why you brought us here," your grandmother asked from her seat, and you became curious at her statement.

"You know me well, mother." There was a smile on your uncle's lips as he looked at the white-haired woman. "He will arrive in a fortnight, and I need to request that you cooperate with me— all of you." His brown gaze scanned the room, to show that he was referring to everyone. "I must make sure that I have the support of my family, and that you will have the interests of our clan at heart whatever the outcome should be."

You felt confused, to say the least, as well as the rest of your cousins. For some reason, your aunt and grandmother didn't look fazed at all and you had to wonder why. Turning to your eldest cousin, Yue, you gave her a perplexed look that she returned. Despite your uncertainty, you ended up giving your consent in the end. If it was for the best, then you had to trust in his judgement. Still, those words hung heavy on your mind and you mulled them for quite a while, unable to understand the reasoning behind them. Whatever the outcome should be, he had said. Did that mean that even then he doubted there would be peace between the Tengu and the Lin Kuei? You asked Yue about it, hoping she would know of the quirks of her father better than you did, but she was as clueless as you were. Your aunt didn't offer much help, either, and just said that you should stop worrying about it.

It wasn't until Yue came crying to you, one evening, that you found the nature of your uncle's intentions. Wu Lae wanted his eldest daughter to marry the grandmaster, as a way to ensure a stronger bond between the two clans, but she was none too happy with it. You were shocked at the news, honestly, as she threw her weight on you and wrapped her arms around your neck, clinging to you for dear life.

"Father wants me to marry that man, whom I do not even know!" She sobbed on your shoulder as you held her, not knowing what to say to ease her distress. "Oh, dear cousin, what am I going to do? This was not supposed to happen! What will I tell Shun? How can I look him in the eye after this?"

"It is settled, then?" You stroked her back gently, feeling sad at her misfortune.

"It is unlikely he knows of the offer father intends to make but, either way, what does it matter? If it is my father's will, I have no choice. You know that very well." Yue lifted her head to look at you, and you took the chance to dry the tears from her cheeks. "I do not want to marry him. I do not want to. Have you heard the rumors about him? They say he is cold like the chill of death, and that his eyes are so pale they look lifeless— that he can turn people into ice just by looking at them." She seemed to grow desperate as she went on, gripping your clothes. "Is he even from this world? Could he be some sort of ice beast?"

"That is impossible!" You tried to calm her down, placing your hands on her shaking shoulders and leading her to your bed, where you both took a seat. "Yue, those are nothing but rumors. I am sure the truth is far from that."

She looked down and folded her hands on her lap, still sniffling and shaking as tears kept flowing. "I do not wish to leave Shun. I do not wish to marry another man. I know that I will be miserable the rest of my life. If the gods are listening, I hope they help me."

You couldn't help but feel pity for her, as you tended to her hair and then helped her get in bed. She was in a very difficult situation and, even if he wasn't aware about this arrangement, you were sure Kuai Liang would agree in the end. Yue was a beautiful woman that he would want to take as his wife, and it would be an insult to Wu Lae to refuse the hand of his daughter. It made your heart ache, but there was little you could do to help other than try to console her and tell her that everything was going to be alright... somehow.

The next day, she surprised you when she stormed in your bedroom and closed the door behind her in a rush. She was breathing heavily, as she stared at you with pleading eyes. Curious as to what had gotten into her, you put aside the book you were reading and she dashed to your side, holding both of your hands in hers.

"I found the chance to see Shun today, and told him about what happened," she began with a shaky breath. "He was brokenhearted but said he understood. You do not know how difficult it was for me, knowing that I was the one who hurt him. I felt like a part of me died that moment. You should have seen the desolation in his eyes, heard the pain in his voice, when he spoke to me. Oh, if we could run away together I would do it without a doubt."

Your eyes widened at that statement. "You cannot be serious! Your father will leave no stone unturned until he finds you, and the consequences for Shun will be severe." More specifically, Wu Lae would have the head of one of his most trusted generals for kidnapping his daughter. "That is insane. You will not even make it that far before you are found!"

"That is why I need you to help us," she pleaded with despair in her voice, and you shook your head, realizing what she was about to ask from you.

"I am not helping you escape. If something happened to you, how could I live with myself? The world outside is dangerous. If you were to leave like this, who knows what would happen to you? Even Shun, being the formidable warrior he is, will not be able to protect you on his own."

"I know that, but I shall do it if I have no choice." Her expression was determined as she let go of you and placed her hands on her lap. "I decided I will have no one but Shun as my husband."

You just couldn't let her make this horrid mistake, and so you tried to reason with her. "Would you risk his life? Would you prefer seeing him die? Because that is all you will accomplish with this madness."

A sad look surfaced on her hazel eyes, and she sighed with tiredness and despondency. "Then, please, you need to help me to keep this engagement from happening. You need to find a chance to talk to _him_."

"Him? Who?" You were perplexed as to whom she was referring to. Talk with Shun? Talk with your uncle in her stead to convince him to desist from his plan?

She gave you a serious look, grabbing your arms. "Kuai Liang."

It took you a moment to process her request and, when you finally did, you started to panic. "Talk to him?!"

She put a hand on your mouth, hushing your outburst. "Shh, don't speak so loud! Someone could hear us!"

You slapped her hand away and shook your head, feeling even more alarmed than before. "Are you out of your mind?" Your whisper came off as a hiss, and your brows furrowed with a narrowed gaze. She wanted you to speak with _him_ , no less? "What am I supposed to tell him?"

"That we cannot marry!" She was whispering, too, although her tone was desperate and it was reinforced with an expression of gloom. "You need to find the chance to do it.

"I cannot do that! Your father will be furious if he finds out that I am trying to thwart his plans. And what makes you think that I can convince the grandmaster, in the case he wants to marry you, to desist?"

"Please, you need to try. You are my only hope now. I am not allowed to be alone with him, because father and mother know I do not agree to this. They fear I might try to stop him, or show him that I am not a suitable wife. But you do not suffer from those restrictions. You could—"

All of a sudden, the door opened with a fling and you and Yue jumped out of bed, nearly squealing in surprise. As you turned to look at the newcomer, you felt the tug of Yue's hand on your clothes as she hid behind you. "Please, help me," she whispered against your shoulder as you took a deep breath to calm your heart down.

"Ah, there you are my child. I have been looking for you everywhere." It was your aunt, and she wore an expression of reproach that did little to comfort you. "What are you waiting for? Our guests will be here in short time, and you are not dressed for the occasion!" She chided you and your cousin, much to your embarrassment and dread. "The guards have caught sight of the Lin Kuei in the fields, and it will be no long before they are at our doors." Looking behind you, at her daughter, she made a face of warning and scolding. "Yue, go to your bedroom and get ready to welcome the party."

"Y-yes, mother." Her voice was filled with sadness as she bowed her head, resigned to do the woman's bidding. She left in silence and when you were alone with your aunt she turned to you.

"And you, young lady," she spoke, and you stiffened when her somber look was on you. "As one of the eldest children, you are going to be Yue's companion. I expect your behavior to be at its best, and that we do not have to regret unfortunate... events."

You cringed inwardly. It was a way to tell you to stay out of the way if you weren't going to help. "Yes, aunt Min."

* * *

There had been a big commotion on the arrival of the Lin Kuei. When Wu Lae had announced that peace would be made with the enemy, there had been controversy and concern at first. While there still was some dissidence in the clan, the majority was content to know there would be an end to the conflict. People gathered to see. Warriors stood at guard, should any danger arise. You and your cousins waited in the company of your aunt and grandmother at the door of the citadel. Your uncle had decided to go ahead and meet the grandmaster and you were to remain behind, with your family, to receive the cohort and welcome them home.

You had dressed in simple garments— a hanfu of black cotton, with borders and sash of color bronze, and a modest hairpiece. Nothing too ornate, so as not to stand out above Yue, who wore a red hanfu with black brocade and had more of an elegant air to her. She looked pretty with a hairpiece of pink flowers, but she was so unhappy and wretched. She must have been thinking of the fact that the man she loved had to accompany her father to hail her husband-to-be.

Surreptitiously, you took her hand as she stood by your side and squeezed it to reassure her. As though taken by surprise, she lifted her gaze to meet yours and her eyes were wide. “I will do it,” you mouthed before giving her a small smile, and her face lighted up ever so slightly at your promise.

It was then that you saw the contingent approach amid cheers and hails. You had to struggle to make out your uncle among the faces that overflowed the streets, and Yue grabbed your arm as she searched for Shun in the crowd. After a few moments you saw Wu Lae in the distance, mounted on his black horse. You also spotted Shun behind him, guarding his master. Yue seemed to catch sight of her beloved, too, for you she sighed with longing. However, she remained silent in the presence of her mother whose solemnity and poise was unnerving.

You looked for the leader of the Lin Kuei, but there were so many people that it was difficult to spot him among the shades of orange— the color that marked the warriors of your clan. You failed to find an old man for all you could see were strong men in their prime and at the ready, trailing after the stranger riding alongside your uncle. It was hard to miss the way his clothes stood out among the rest of the Lin Kuei that were dressed in identical armor. You wondered if the man was an emissary for the grandmaster, as he and Wu Lae rode to the bottom of the stairs and dismounted.

You had a better view of him, then. Dressed in shades of blue, black fur wound around his neck and there was armor of black leather covering his body under a blue tunic of silk. Vambraces and rerebraces of blue steel donned his strong arms, and a cobalt belt wrapped around his narrow waist. As he approached, you could feel a chilly wind bite your face and body, making you shiver for the briefest of moments. Winter wasn’t far away, and the cold air currents were descending from the snow covered mountains in the west. It was the place where the Lin Kuei lived, in an ancient temple built in honor of some deity who had been erased from the minds of everyone.

As you watched the man and your uncle climb the stairs, to where you were waiting for them, you assessed his appearance. His garments were tailored and hugged the contour of his muscular and powerful physique which, added to his considerable height, made him imposing and intimidating at a first glance. The boots he wore were made of fine black leather, and looked to be custom-made too. His hair was short, and black as the long nights of winter. It contrasted with the light tone of his skin— much lighter than you had ever seen in other people before. He also had strong features, with high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw covered in a layer of stubble. In your opinion, he wasn’t bad looking at all. What drew your attention, however, was the long crimson scar that ran across his forehead and cheek, through his right eye.

His eyes. They were the palest shade you’d ever seen, almost white, and when they settled on you and your family, you knew the man couldn’t be from this world. They seemed to be covered in frost, and you nearly gasped at the realization that crossed your mind. This was no emissary from the grandmaster— it was Kuai Liang himself who stood before you. In your own confusion, you had expected to greet an old man, with graying hair and wrinkles on his face. Nothing could be further from the truth and, when your aunt greeted him with an air of mirth and hospitality, you understood your error in judgment.

He was actually young, even younger than your uncle was, and this could be a problem. There was no doubt he and Yue would make for a beautiful couple, and your aunt and uncle would have it no other way. Kuai Liang could very well be looking for a wife at his age, if he didn’t have her already. Quite honestly, you were beginning to wish he was married, for Yue’s sake.

It was hard not to feel intimidated by his imposing presence, or unnerved when his eyes stared at you. He seemed to be drawn to your cousin almost immediately, however, and you could feel her stiffen as she let go of your hand. Your uncle then introduced his wife Wu Min, and his mother, before he briefly introduced you with the rest of his children. You and your younger cousins made a bow in greeting, to which Kuai Liang responded in kind. Still, you were aware your aunt did not wish his attention lingered on you for longer than it was necessary. What she and her husband cared about was presenting beautiful Yue, who you noticed trembled as she rigidly curtsied to welcome him.

Wu Lae and Wu Min invited him to their dwelling, and that gesture marked the beginning of a new period in history for the Tengu— one that would be inscribed on their records, along with the celebration of the engagement between Kuai Liang and Wu Yue, should it take place. If he was indeed unmarried, it was likely he would want your cousin as his wife. His eyes seemed to stray a little too much in her direction when she walked ahead of him, or so you thought. It was hard to tell when you had to look after the behavior of your younger cousins, and Yue’s small hands clung to your arm as she asked time and again you what he was doing.

“Is he looking at me?” The question was full of dread as she whispered close to your ear. When you turned your head to steal a glance from him, you were startled at the quick way he looked at you, as though he knew you were keeping an eye on him.

“I think he is.” Without wasting a second, you looked ahead, blushing with embarrassment, and she squeezed your arm with more strength.

“Gods no,” she muttered, her eyes about to brim with tears as her hand covered her mouth.

“Yue, calm down, please. Perhaps he just finds you pleasing to look at.”

“Do you know what men do with women they find ‘pleasing to look at’? They either marry them or take them as mistresses. Cousin, help me. I need to see Shun.” She was about to make a dash for the gardens outside, but you held her firmly to keep her from making a scene before everyone in the house. Poor Yue, she was always a gentle soul that had so little resilience at the slightest setback. As you and her hurried to a corner out of the sight of her parents, you pushed her softly against the wall. “Please, tell him I want to talk.”

“Yue, stop.” You looked around you to see if someone had noticed your absence, but they seemed to have forgotten about you. “Please, Yue. I will talk to him. We will find a solution, but don not risk Shun’s life like this. Do you not love him?” She stopped and looked at you with regret, before she lowered her gaze to the floor. “Do this for him, to protect him. For his sake, wait and let me handle this.”

“Do you promise?” There was hope in her voice and her eyes. You nodded and then she took your hands in hers and gifted you with the first smile in days. “Thank you. You may be the answer to my prayers.”

* * *

In theory it was easy to make a promise. The real problem was to keep it. Honestly, you had no idea of how you could help Yue in her predicament. It wasn’t like you had any saying in the matter, and you didn’t have many options either. You really wanted to help your dear cousin, but the despair was making you lose hope as you didn’t see a way out. It was clear your uncle wanted a commitment to take place between the two clans, and it would be futile to try and change his mind. Your aunt wouldn’t be of much help, since she supported Wu Lae and seemed to be more delighted with Kuai Liang than Yue actually was. But perhaps someone could help, although you didn’t hold much hope.

“ _Nai nai_ ,” you called your grandmother, Chen, who was busy weaving a piece of fabric in her loom. She hummed to acknowledge you, and then you took a seat by her side, watching her focused on her task. You wanted to ask what she was weaving, but she didn’t give you time to make conversation to set the mood.

“Should you not be preparing for the feast?” The question sounded casual and you laughed with nervousness. You knew you should be doing as she said, but there were other matters that occupied your mind. At any rate you were not concerned about being late to the spread, since Kuai Liang and his men were given proper accommodations and the time to bathe and rest.

“Actually, I was wondering… about something,” you admitted with some embarrassment, realizing that you couldn’t fool her even if you tried. She only nodded and you took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn’t mind such a personal inquiry. “Were you in love with grandfather when you married?”

For a moment, she was silent and you were about to repeat yourself, believing the old woman didn’t hear you. But then her hands left the weaving, and she was giving you a glance full of suspicion out of the corner of her eye. “This is about Yue, is it not?”

You lowered your gaze and bit your inner cheek. “Well, I… I may get married someday, too, right? And if they chose a husband for me, and I did not love him, I would not be happy either. I guess it is no secret that Yue is despondent at the decision of her parents, but should they not try at least to heed that pain? Yue’s spirit is gentle and she may not endure the agony of being taken away from her loved ones, to a strange land with people she does not know. I know that when a woman gets married she must say goodbye to her family and follow her husband, but would her suffering not lessen if there was love for him?”

“You may be right, my child, but I am afraid that is not the way the world works. And was it not you the one that wanted peace between us and the Lin Kuei so badly? What a better way to ensure that than to unite two hearts?”

Her words stung and made you feel guilty. Was she implying that you were partly to blame for this? “But there is no love! What difference does it make? We might as well sign a treaty and be done with it. I just cannot bear the thought of seeing Yue so full of wretchedness. Please, why make her go through all this unnecessarily?”

“You are aware those that have lost their husbands, brothers, and sons, to the Lin Kuei are reluctant to accept peace. This union is necessary to placate any doubts. Words and treaties are forgotten, but a bond like this will be hard to severe and perhaps, in time, love can bloom between those two. I did not love your grandfather at first, I admit it, but I learned to do it. I am sure it will be the same with Yue if she gives him a chance.”

“I am not so sure,” you whispered with slumped shoulders, knowing that you wouldn’t get anywhere with this conversation. It seemed it was up to you, and only you, to find the way to save your cousin from this fate.

The question still remained. How were you supposed to do that? As your handmaiden groomed you for the feast, you felt yourself growing nervous as the time approached. You hadn’t seen Yue in a while, but you guessed she was getting dressed and embellished for the celebration, to the pleasure of Kuai Liang’s dead-looking eyes. You hoped she was alright, as you made your way to her bedroom, but the truth was that you found her sobbing in her underclothes, as several handmaidens fussed around her and begged her to cooperate. When she saw you, she came running to you.

“Why did you take so long to come to see me?” Yue sniffed, hugging you tightly, and you tried to keep your balance as she lay limp against you. “You left me alone. How could you?”

“Yue, please, what are you doing? You are not even dressed.” You held her and led her to her vanity, inducing her to take a seat.

“I am so sorry.” She dried her tears, but more kept coming and she couldn’t stop them. “I am so scared. I thought I would make it through this evening but now I am not so sure. I do not want to go. I want to stay here, in my bedroom, and not see anyone. What am I going to do?”

“I am here now. Everything is going to be fine.” You brushed the hair out of her face and turned to the rest of the women, who were looking expectantly at you. “You may leave. I shall take care of her.”

“But Lady Wu Min will be furious at us!” One of them squeaked, and the others agreed. “The young lady is our responsibility.”

“A responsibility that you have handled fantastically, from what I can see,” you said through gritted, narrowing your eyes at them. “I will take care of my cousin. You either leave or I call the Lady Wu Min myself and tell her what you have done, or rather what you have _not_ done.” Doubt and fear appeared on their faces and, soon, they were walking out of the room and you were left alone with Yue, who was still a sobbing mess. Stroking her back softly, you tried to comfort her. “There, they are gone. Now let us get you ready, shall we?”

“I do not want to go,” she repeated, shaking her head. “I’m staying here. I will not be displayed like cattle on sale to him.”

“Yue, look at me.” You hunched before her and met her desolate expression with a smile of your own. “I promised I would help, alright? Leave this to me. I will find a way for you and Shun to be together but, please, you have to attend this celebration. Shun is going to be there and, contrary to what you believe, I am sure he wants to see you. Do not crush his heart like this. He will worry if you do not attend. Do not do this for your father, or mother, or even me. Do this for the man you love. Does not every second with him count, even more now?”

“What use it is if we cannot be together?” Her voice shook and she hiccupped some more, trying to muffle the sobs.

“It will not be this way for too long. You pray to the gods, but you have to show you are willing to fight for what you want. Are you giving up so fast?”

“Oh, you are right!” Suddenly, Yue clasped her hands and smiled with tears in her eyes. “You are right! What an awful person I am. How could I not see this before? You are a godsend, my dearest cousin. I am going to see Shun tonight, and hope he has forgiven me. Please, bring me my clothes. We must not wait any longer!”

Well, indeed, promises were easier to make than keep. You wondered how in the world you could stop this engagement from happening, as she stood by your side anxiously scanning the great hall bustling with life. Relatives, generals, advisors, and soldiers had been invited. The celebration extended to the common man, too, which had been granted the opportunity to participate. Every once in a while, they would come to greet you and Wu Lae’s daughter but while you did good in delivering pleasantries, Yue’s mind was elsewhere. Her eyes wouldn’t settle for a second, and you swore she would grow a couple inches more if she kept standing on her tip toes trying to catch a glimpse of Shun.

“Be patient. He will be here soon.”

“You said that a while ago. It worries me that he has to share the same space with that man.” She huffed, folding her arms. “He is so unnerving and scary. I have never seen someone like him before.”

“I already know that you are not fond of him.” Her comment amused you, and she looked at you with disbelief.

“Of course I am not! I have eyes only for… Shun…” Her voice trailed off, and you rolled your eyes with a smile.

“Yes, I am aware of that too.”

“No, I mean. It is _him_.” She was clutching your arm again, shyly pointing towards the direction of the door. All of a sudden, all eyes were set on the appearance of Wu Lae and Kuai Liang, as a young warrior announced their arrival. The grandmaster looked fresher now in clean clothes of silk, his dark hair was neatly slicked back, and his face was devoid of facial hair this time. There was a more jovial air to him as he walked side by side with your uncle, to the direction of the dais. “Shun.” There was glee in her voice, as she watched him mingle among his men in the hall, but the smile disappeared when she realized she would have to share space and air with Kuai Liang. “Oh, may the gods help me endure throughout this evening.”

It wasn’t until everyone had gathered for the celebration, and you were seated at the table, that you started to feel the tension around you. Yue’s face was expressionless, a stark contrast to her usual lively self, and your aunt looked at her with a frown as if telling her she should smile more. However, Yue was determined not to make any of this easy for her parents and she refused to show any joy or complacency. As they waited for her to pour the tea for their guest, she didn’t make any attempt to move, instead she intently gazed ahead with a thousand-yard stare.

Of course she wouldn’t do it, and when your uncle and aunt started to grow uncomfortable at her behavior, you took on her role. Once the beverage was poured, you grabbed the teacup in both of your hands and offered it to him. His pale eyes looked at you with solemnity for a moment, but they softened the slightest bit and he nodded in silence, accepting your hospitality. When you looked at your cousin, her expression was hard and that of unhappiness, but there seemed to be relief in her gaze. Your aunt, however, was glaring at her from the corner of her eye and your uncle’s face seemed to be carved in stone.

What a great evening lay ahead of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The clothes Liang is wearing when he arrives to the home of the Tengu clan are meant to be those in this concept art (http://i.ytimg.com/vi/IXFsiLURzUI/maxresdefault.jpg), specifically the one in the right. The reason why he doesn’t have facial hair is because this story is set years before the events of MKX— time before SPOILERS DON’T READ SPOILERS DON’T READ SPOILERS DON’T READ Liang and Hanzo made peace END OF SPOILERS END OF SPOILERS END OF SPOILERS. Liang didn’t always have beard, as was shown in the Mortal Kombat X comic._
> 
> _And now I’m gonna show you a beautiful art of him. It takes my breath away._
> 
> _http://gerryarthur.deviantart.com/art/Sub-Zero-529974744_
> 
> _Hope you enjoyed ;A;_


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Unbetaed. Misogyny. Cheesiness. OOC. English is not my first language. OCs.

**Part II:** _"Meeting"_

Finding the chance to approach him was harder than you expected. You couldn’t just go near him and start a conversation like you were old friends in front of so many people. The idea made you a bit anxious, too, but you knew it had to be done. Yue had remained silent and earnest all the while, refusing to appear pleasant to Kuai Liang. He didn’t seem to be much affected by her behavior, at any rate, and soon Yue was forgotten, as her intention seemed to be.

After a brief glance to the hall you were surprised to see women garbed in the blue robes of the Lin Kuei, seated with their comrades. It was such an unusual sight for you that you couldn’t help but feel a strong curiosity towards them. Were they warriors of his clan, too? Earlier you couldn’t tell them apart because of the uniform. Now that they wore more figure-hugging clothes, and their faces weren’t covered, the differences were notable. They looked so comfortable around their peers, and spoke so freely with them as though it was the most natural thing in the world. It made you wonder…

“Those women, are they warriors of the Lin Kuei?” Before you could stop yourself, you were opening your mouth to speak. In all honesty, you didn’t expect for anyone to listen— perhaps only some remark of your cousin at some point— but when a deep voice answered, you jumped in start.

“Indeed, they are.” Kuai Liang was looking at you, with an expression akin to a smile. Your elders didn’t seem to appreciate your interruption so much, as they looked at you with disapproval and upset. Still, his reply surprised you so much that you couldn’t quite contain the excitement that overwhelmed you.

“That is outstanding! Are they allowed to fight in real combat, too?” Those news made you eager, not so much because of the fact women were allowed to fight. What had you so thrilled you was the idea that they were given the freedom to do it— to be on par with men, and show their worth.

But before he could tell you more, your aunt called your name with a voice that was too kind for your comfort. When you turned to her, feeling embarrassed already, you could see that her smile was forced and her eyes showed displeasure at your manners. “My child, you should not bother our guest with those kinds of questions.”

Blushing, you lowered your gaze and sighed with dejection. Of course she would tell you something like that. “I apologize, grandmaster. It was not my—”

“Please, it is not an inconvenience at all, lady Wu Min.” Kuai Liang shook his head and raised his hand to the level of his chest. His expression had changed to a more contrite one, as though he felt at fault for the awkward situation that had come about. Then, he looked at you with kindness. “In answer to your question, yes, they are allowed to fight. That is the reason why they are warriors.”

“A woman should not be encouraged to take the place of a man.” Your uncle took the opportunity to intervene, much to your disappointment. He couldn’t let Kuai Liang put strange ideas into your head, it seemed. The grandmaster just regarded him with an impassive stare that had Wu Lae clearing his throat and shifting in his seat. “This is why we are here, to protect them.”

“I understand your viewpoint, master Wu, but I must remind you that the Lin Kuei has different mindsets concerning that matter. For us, a woman is as good as a man when it comes to fighting and regardless of gender everyone has a fair chance to prove their worth. I have also met formidable warriors that are women, with whom I have had the honor to combat.”

“I am certain of that and I will not discuss it,” Wu Lae replied with a grumble as he drank from his tea. He didn’t look very pleased with Kuai Liang’s answer but didn’t linger for too long on the subject. After the episode you refrained from speaking a word, but Yue’s presence by your side was comforting in a way. Both of you exchanged glances constantly, and in the end she was the one giving you a smile to lift up your spirits.

You weren’t alone, at least, and when you announced that you would be retiring for the night, she accompanied you. On your way out, you and her walked near the table Shun was seated and they exchanged looks of longing, before you had to pull Yue away. The destination was your bedroom, and while she gushed about how handsome her beloved looked that night your thoughts lingered on certain man with pale eyes.

* * *

The next morning you found him sitting in the gardens under a pavilion, watching at the pond and the floating dry leaves in silence. Silent, you crossed the gate to him, but before you could even try to approach he was already aware of your presence. His face formed a frown that had you stopping dead in your tracks, holding your breath. When he realized it was only you, his expression relaxed and he was more at ease.

“Good morning,” you greeted, fiddling with your fingers as you drew near with slow and unsure steps. You didn’t expect to find him so early after the feast, and you had thought he would stay in bed until late. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, though, seeing that he appeared to be a moderate man with a good sense of restrain. It would no doubt translate in his conversation with you, and it was quite fortunate that there weren’t many people around. Even though you didn’t know how this was going to turn out, you hoped for the best.

“Good morning,” was his reply as he averted his gaze from you, abashed. Maybe this wasn’t the best moment of all, you thought. You could at least exchange a few words before being on your way if he wanted to be alone.

“I trust you had a good rest.” You felt awkward, trying to conceal your embarrassment from him and it looked as if he had noticed.

“I did. That is thoughtful of you to ask.” With a lopsided smile, he offered you to take a seat and you accepted his invitation. For a moment, there was nothing but silence to share, and you enjoyed the view of an autumn morning. The sun was bright, as it rose from the east. Birds chirped in the yellowing trees, and a soft cool breeze blew rippling on the surface of the water. “It is quiet and peaceful here.”

“Is it not like that back in your home?”

“Not really.” He shook his head, looking down, as if trying to find the right words. “There is the constant howling of the wind that never ceases. It is strange but… sometimes I feel like it is in pain.” After he said that, he remained silent and you listened to the steady sound of his breathing, uncertain of what to tell him. “I was thinking about our little exchange last night.” His comment piqued your interest, and you stared at him with interest, expectant of his words. “Does your clan not allow women to fight?”

“Oh, well… women in our family are trained from a young age. We receive instruction but we are not allowed to engage in direct combat, unless it is a matter of life or death. We are to protect our people in the case the men of our family cannot lead. It is our duty, to defend the honor of our families and clan.”

Kuai Liang was pensive for a while until his gaze met yours. His eyes glowed in the soft daylight that bathed your land, and it was almost a mesmerizing sight. It made you wonder why they had such an appearance, but you didn’t dare ask out of fear of coming across as impolite. Still, you were disconcerted at the gentleness in his features, despite his intimidating appearance. Having heard a fair share of rumors about this man— that described him as a tough and fierce warrior— it was a bit of a shock to see him appreciating the beauty of your surroundings, while he shared a friendly conversation with you.

“I think it is a noble sacrifice.”

So caught in your thoughts you were that you almost forgot what you were talking about. For a moment you blinked, confused, before you started to fluster. “Yes, of course it is…” Looking at your hands resting on your lap, you felt a pang of sadness in your heart. “But we too make sacrifices in our lives for the good of our people, not just when or if we die in battle.” Your worth was only tied to such prospect, for others to acknowledge that you’d done something meaningful. The thought that Yue was being forced to marry Kuai Liang when her heart belonged to someone else… it wasn’t fair. And while a sacrifice she had to make, it would never be recognized as such. It was much worse when her parents wouldn’t eve care about her sorrow and sought to use her as a tool. “I apologize. I should not have said that.”

“Why apologize for speaking your mind?”

You didn’t understand this man. Just what were you supposed to make of him? “You understand that our society does not work quite in the same way as yours,” you muttered with reticence. Why did it bother you now? Years ago you wouldn’t have given a second thought to the way you had been raised, but seeing those women, knowing that they had the freedom to choose, had made you a bit bitter. It shouldn’t be him the one to witness your sullenness, though, because he’d done nothing wrong— on the contrary. So you let a small smile appear on your lips as you got up, bowing to him. “But I appreciate that you are willing to listen, nonetheless. In any case, I have to go. My grandmother must be wondering where I am. Have a good day, grandmaster.”

You didn’t give him the chance to say anything as you rushed away from that place.

* * *

The morning was pretty much uneventful as you tended to your daily chores, helping around the house and looking after your younger cousins with Yue. She was anxious but tried to cover it up with a calm demeanor, sitting with you by the fountain of the courtyard, as you watched the kids play. Still, you weren’t sure if you should tell her about the talk you had with Liang, since nothing particularly important had happened. Not to mention you had embarrassed yourself by fleeing from him. You knew you would have to gather the courage to try again, in spite of that. Sneaking around so much could be suspicious and bring you trouble, of course, but you had made a promise to Yue.

No chance for that during the midday meal, since the whole family was reunited with Kuai Liang as the guest of honor. At the table, your cousin remained in her taciturn attitude and wasn’t willing to entertain anyone. While she had told you that her mother had scolded her, she refused to be anything but sulky about the situation and you understood her. It was a blessing that her parents didn’t know about Shun, otherwise they would have used the man against her and she wouldn’t have been able to say no. You would have to make sure it stayed that way, too.

However, it wouldn’t be something easy when Yue begged you to deliver a letter for him. The thought alone terrified you, and you had declined to take any part in such a crazy idea. Instead, you offered to meet with him and talk in her stead, but she thought it would be a much more appropriate gesture if he read something she wrote. There had been no way to talk her out of it, and in the end you had to grant her request. As you walked out of her room and made your way outside, you trembled with fear and anxiety while praying you wouldn’t be caught. When you found your aunt in the hall you all but jumped out of your skin but she only gave you a strange look, as though you only were a hindrance that was wasting her time. She didn’t bother to ask where you were going, much to your relief. In a way, she never really paid much attention to you, or cared about you despite the fact you and Yue had been raised together.

You had been an only child to your parents. Your mother, An, had died after childbirth and your father, Jun, died time later during a skirmish with the snow ninjas. When they were gone, it was your uncle who took you in and gave you a place in his family. In a way you felt guilty for doing this because it meant you were betraying him. Still, you knew you were the only person Yue could trust and count on.

It didn’t take you long to find Shun, thank gods. He was surveying the training of his men and when he saw you his eyes lit up, strangely enough. Perhaps he had a hunch you came on Yue’s behalf. Once you managed to get a most ordinary conversation going, you slipped the missive out of the sash of your hanfu and gave it to him, dreading that someone else could see. If that was the case, and you were asked explanations, then you feared you would have no choice but to say it was all your doing. You also pleaded for him to burn the letter after he read it, so no one would know— for Yue’s sake more than anything.

When Shun and you parted ways, you began to make your way through the corridor in a haste, eager to give Yue the news. But as soon as you looked up, you stopped dead in your tracks when you noticed the presence of Kuai Liang. He was standing not far away from the throng of warriors, observing the large group going through their daily drills in the courtyard. Your movement caught his attention, and he glanced at you as you tried to resist the urge to take off running again. That wouldn’t be good in front of so many people.

Not wanting him to think you were doing something wrong— even though you were— you collected yourself and approached him with all the poise you could muster. “Good afternoon, grandmaster.”

“Good afternoon, milady.” He sounded cool, almost distant, unlike the way he had treated you when you were alone. Despite the fact he gave the impression of having seen you with Shun, he said nothing on the matter. He didn’t look all that interested in it, to be honest. Either that, or he looked uncomfortable and you were panicking on the inside. At any rate, it would be rude to walk away like nothing.

“It is a pleasant surprise to see you here.” You hid your hands inside your sleeves and looked straight at the courtyard, avoiding his eyes. “The afternoon tea will be soon. I trust you will attend with our family.”

“I will, of course.” He nodded, and then fell silent whilst you prepared yourself to bid him farewell. But before you could say anything, he turned to you with an expression of puzzlement and furrowed brows. “Why the name Tengu, if I may ask?”

“The legend of our clan says our forefathers were creatures that dominated the skies. Of course, it is just a legend. We are not goblins in disguise.“ You snort in laughter, finding the thought funny. “It is more likely rooted in the belief of tengus as proud masters of martial arts, and swordsmanship, as well as tricksters. But some people choose to believe that winged devils wished to be with mortal women and make them bear our ancestors. It gives us a mystical background, I guess.”

“I have heard a similar story in the Western culture, but it had more of a religious connotation. Also, if I am not mistaken, tengus are creatures of Japanese lore.“

“Indeed. We are not sure when our clan was founded. The records of our history have been lost, but we know it was a long time ago before our people crossed the sea from Japan.”

“It is a word that comes from the Chinese _tiangou_ , as well. It means ‘heavenly hound’— a mythical creature in our culture which was said to eat the sun during an eclipse.”

“Maybe our symbol should have been a dog instead of a crow. Then again, we may just be mischievous at heart. Or perhaps our forefathers liked crows more than dogs.” It was impossible to hide the grin on your lips as you focused your whole attention on him, and he seemed to find your comments amusing too. “Have you seen the world outside?”

“I think I have seen enough to last for a lifetime.” He didn’t sound so excited, however, and you tilted your head perplexed as to why he would feel that way.

“Is it true, then? That it is a whole lot different than this place?”

“Much more different and dangerous, too.”

His statement saddened you a little and you looked away, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. That was something you had heard often from your family, that that world beyond the borders wasn’t safe. At this point, you couldn’t say you were surprised at his response. “I understand that. I am aware that danger lurks everywhere, but there must be some shred of good left, right? It cannot be that we are doomed to hurt one another endlessly.”

He was taken aback by your response, somehow, and his expression was troubled as he shook his head. “I think it is in our nature. It has always been, whether we embrace it or not.”

“Your people has not received well your decision, is that it?” Did that mean there was also disagreement in his clan, like in yours? If that was true, then the situation was more complicated than you anticipated. People wouldn’t forget their differences overnight with a simple armistice, that was understandable. But if he married Yue… if they gave their example together, perhaps it could be a start. As soon as that thought crossed your mind, you felt shame and guilt. His eyes had widened ever so slightly, as though he was surprised that you had made such a simple guessing. He preferred not to confirm or deny your claims and you didn’t think he would, in any case, so you just acted as if nothing happened. “You still have not told me why you are called ‘forest demons’.”

“It is more of a name that people bestowed upon us, a long time ago.” He paused, taking a breath, and you could hear the hesitation in his voice. “We… the Lin Kuei has a past that I would rather not talk about.”

“I heard that you reformed it, although I admit I am not familiar with the history of your clan. I am sure you must have had good reasons for doing so, and to be fair I do not think you embrace this evil legacy you speak of if you seek peace.”

“That is… a comforting thought.” His voice trailed off, pale eyes staring at you with interest. In a way, they had a certain allure of their own— you could see it now. They weren’t white, as you had believed. His gaze held a faint trace of blue, ice blue, almost unnoticeable, and his pupils were hard to distinguish. Still, you could perceive some kind of warmth in them, or maybe it was you the one who felt warm—

“Young lady! Young lady!” You heard a voice calling for you unexpectedly, its intensity growing stronger as her owner approached. Startled by the interruption, you turned to meet a young attendant rushing to you as fast as her legs allowed it. Once she caught up with you, she took deep breaths while stumbling to bow. “I have been looking for you everywhere. Your family is gathered for the afternoon tea, and they are requesting your presence.” The poor woman sounded exhausted, as she struggled for breath, and you felt sorry for having made her go through such stress. Still bowed, she continued, “grandmaster, your attendance would be greatly appreciated too.”

After you thanked the woman for delivering the message, she hurried to let your family know that you wouldn’t take long. Meanwhile, you offered to lead the way and guided him to the rock garden, crossing the stone bridge over the small stream. When you arrived, your grandmother, uncle, and aunt, were already seated with Yue. They were surprised at the sight of you in the company of Kuai Liang, as you apologized for the tardiness and promised not to repeat the mistake again.

He made good of offering an excuse for you, saying that he had been at fault for entertaining you with conversation. His only explanation was that he had lost notion of time, and that he was sorry for that. Wu Lae didn’t take long to dismiss the matter with laughter, whilst your aunt glared at you, and your grandmother’s face showed amusement. For some strange reason, the whole situation seemed comical to your uncle and you couldn’t imagine why. Even Kuai Liang was bemused at the man’s reaction.

Yue took the opportunity to tug at your sleeve, and when you met her eyes there was a smile on her face. She was dying to know what had happened, that was for sure, but you only shrugged and shook your head to show her that nothing remarkable took place. There was nothing much you could tell her, since her mother had her eyes fixed on you and suspicion was taking root in them. It was most unnerving, so much that you missed Wu Lae’s compliment.

“You see, Kuai Liang, my niece has always had a special charisma about her.”

* * *

Later that evening, Yue went to your bedroom and asked you if you were able to deliver the letter to Shun. You told her that, indeed, you did and that was enough cause for her to try and get every detail out of you. What was the expression on his face? What did he say? Did anyone else see you? Should she expect an answer from him? On your part, you were so scared someone could find out about what you did that you prayed the gods above would protect you.

“So, you were with Kuai Liang this afternoon, I heard. He said he lost his notion of time because of you.” Her voice sounded almost teasing, and you guessed it was because she was in such a good mood that she was willing to be so carefree. “It seems you talked with him for quite a while because we couldn’t find you anywhere.”

If you were to be honest, you spent more time talking to Shun than Kuai Liang. Of course everyone would think you were with him, and not the young general. In a way, you were thankful the grandmaster had appeared at that moment, since he had provided a suitable excuse for your absence. It would have been pretty awkward to explain why you had stayed outside for a long time without a reason.

“I talked to him, but we did not exactly touch the topic you are implying. I could not find the chance to do it,” you mumbled a bit ashamed of yourself, watching as Yue grabbed a brush from your vanity and then took a seat behind you on the bed. “I cannot tell him like this. He will think I am insane. I need more time.”

“Are you telling me you did not discuss the matter with him?” Your cousin sounded upset and disappointed and, before you knew it, she was tugging at a lock of your hair like she was a little girl. It made you squeak in pain as you got away from her and turned around to meet her disheartened expression.

“I am trying, alright? It is not as easy as you think.” It was no excuse, but that was the only thing you could say in your defense. Besides, why did she have to hurt you? “You do not have to be so angry with me!”

Her face was full of remorse, then. “I am sorry, cousin, but this is a pressing matter and we are running out of time. If we cannot find the way to get me out of this predicament, I am going to be engaged to him by the time he leaves!”

As you massaged your scalp, you looked down and sighed. “I know that, Yue.”

“I am sorry I hurt you.” She waved for you to get close and you neared her, sitting with your back to her so she could brush your hair. “When Lifen told us that you were with him, my parents looked so worried and confused. Grandmother found it hilarious, though.”

“If she knew I was running an errand for you, I do not think she would have found it so funny.”

“I have to thank you for that. Tonight I will have better sleep.” Yue hugged you from behind and placed a kiss on your cheek. “So you are not going to tell me what you talked with Kuai Liang?”

“Oh, well… he asked me why we are called Tengus.”

“Are you serious?”

At her deadpan, you laughed. “I have to say that despite his appearance, he is not as scary as people made him out to be— or what I saw of him so far. He was actually interested in what I had to say, and that was… kind of pleasant. He respects women— they are treated as equals in his clan and are given the opportunity to follow another path. That is something I have never seen before.”

“You fancy him, is that it?” The way she said it was so bold and out of the blue that it took you a moment to process it. When you did, your cheeks began to burn and you stuttered in an effort to deny her statement. “You do!”

“What? No! I do not think of him that way! Why would you say that?” You flustered, trying to hide your face so she wouldn’t notice that you were blushing profusely. Of course you didn’t fancy Kuai Liang. You just met him! There was no denying he was handsome, despite what Yue had to say about him, but it was ridiculous that she could make such assumptions. If anything, you felt embarrassed at your cousin’s remarks because they were outright absurd.

“You are blushing redder than the dress I wore yesterday, that is why. If this is going to be the norm from now on, we could talk to my father and tell him that you could marry Kuai Liang in my stead.”

Her laughter made you frown, and you shook your head in disbelief. “For the love of the gods, you cannot be serious! The fact that I liked his company for a few minutes does not mean I want him to be my husband.”

“Well, who knows? Maybe _he_ wants you to be his wife. I noticed he could not tear his eyes off of you during the tea.” Her eyebrows wiggled and you rolled your eyes.

“He was seated in front of me, what did you expect? Ugh, you know what? This conversation is over. I am trying to be a decent person here and help you, and this is the thanks I get? I have had enough. Get out of my room. _Now_.”

“Aw, I was just pulling your leg.” Her laughter turned into giggle, and she covered her mouth to muffle them to no avail. Her mocking made you huff in irritation while she tried to get back her composure. “Do not be mad at me. Please, forgive me. I do not want my favorite cousin to be angry with me.” Her arms wrapped around you and she hugged you tightly, nuzzling her nose against your nape.

“I am your _only_ cousin, Yue.”

“And I love you. Will you still help me?” She looked at you with cute pleading eyes and, despite you wanted to say no and leave her to fix the problem on her own, you couldn’t say no. Yue would have done the same for you if you had been in her place.

“Fine,” you muttered after some time, sulking with annoyance all the while. She only grinned, her eyes lighting up with hope and happiness. “Now go to bed. It is getting late and I am tired. I can brush my hair myself.”

“I will leave you, then.” Letting go of you, she stepped away and walked to the door of your bedroom, her light green hanfu trailing behind her. Before she left, she turned to give you a wink. “Have sweet dreams with the grandmaster, my dear.”

You moaned in irritation, and threw a pillow at her which only caused her to snicker some more. The nerve she had! Still, her last words made you want to die with embarrassment. As you lay in bed, you covered your face with the blankets and hoped you would have the courage to face Kuai Liang the next day.

* * *

When you saw him the next morning, you couldn’t get your cousin’s remarks out of your head.

Again he was seated in the bench of carved rosewood, looking at the pond at dawn. Again, he invited you to take a seat by his side and you both admired the scene as the sky began to turn lighter and lighter and the sun rose. Somehow, he looked more peaceful today, more at ease, and there was an aura to him that spoke of comfort and contentment. You had to admit the moment was quite delightful. It had been a long time ever since you had bothered to appreciate the wonder of a new day.

“Do you watch the sunrise often?”

“I will have you know we also start the day very early.” His reply was accompanied by a deep chuckle, eyes squinting a little at your expectant expression.

“Even in such cold weather? That cannot be good!” The lone thought made you hug your shawl of wool closer to your shoulders, and rub your arms for warmth.

“I assure you we are used to that. We have lived in those conditions for years.”

“I know. I guess I do not really enjoy the cold season that much.” You offered an apologetic smile, feeling discomfited at your own comment for a moment. He didn’t look offended, however, but he had grown awfully quiet after that, much to your concern. Or perhaps that was just the way he was. “Do you have someone waiting for you back home?”

“Well, I hope my people are expecting my return.”

“I am sure they are but I mean if someone is waiting for you, as in someone special.” His eyes went wide, and his mouth opened but no words came out. Kuai Liang averted his gaze from you, then, and his brows furrowed as though he was baffled at your question. Not a good sign, for sure. “It is alright. I apologize. You do not have to tell me. I thought maybe you were married and had a family waiting for you.”

“A family?” It was almost as if the word sounded foreign to him, or maybe its meaning evoked a feeling too distant and remote in his mind. “The Lin Kuei is the only family I have,“ he said after a while, looking at the mountains ahead. “There are not numerous records of grandmasters of our clan marrying, either. Personally, I only met one when I was a child and his wife bore him a son. I do not have many memories of her, but I remember she was kind to my brother and me when we first arrived to the clan. She died very young.”

_Arrived?_ He wasn’t born in the Lin Kuei? You wanted to ask, but another word caught your attention. “You said… brother?”

“I had one. He died many years ago.” Whatever hope and serenity you had seen earlier was gone at the mention of his deceased brother, and his expression turned darker and gloomier. “Bi-Han was his name. He was all the family I had when we lost our parents. I just wish I could have done more for him, as he did for me.”

“I am sorry,” you whispered, feeling uncomfortable for bringing back bad memories. In a way, you understood the pain of losing your loved ones and the emptiness that it left in your heart.

Dawn had never been so bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for taking the time._


	3. Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! I'm trying to finish another fic so I'm kinda slow on updates for this. My apologies ;A;
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:** Unbetaed. OOCness. OCs.

**Part III:** _"Alliance"_

Another morning you met with him at the same place. You only hoped he didn’t find your company awkward or your ‘casual’ encounters strange. It was at dawn the only moment you could speak more at ease with him, away from the watchful eyes of your elders. If they were around, it would be impossible for you to have this kind of conversation with him. You would be scolded in an instant and forced to be quiet, left to fret in your own embarrassment. But this moment you shared with him gave you the chance to talk freely, without the fear of censure or reproach.

It was cold during the daybreak. Good thing you had brought a shawl with you. For a while, you and Kuai Liang had shared a comfortable silence, sitting together by the pond in the rosewood bench. He had looked genuinely pleased when you approached him, as though he had been waiting for you. Of course, it could be your mind playing tricks on you as a way to make you feel less inopportune. Either way, he didn’t seem to mind your presence so perhaps you could take the chance to be more daring with him.

“What do you think about marriage?”

His calm demeanor faltered, and he looked at you with shock. “Beg your pardon?”

Well, that came from nowhere. You began to fluster at your awkwardness, looking for a way to hide the true connotation of your question. “I mean, in your clan. Are your warriors allowed to start families together?”

The surprise turned into pensiveness, and his dark brows furrowed whilst he cast his gaze down. “I trust my warriors to show discipline in regards of that matter. But I suppose that, sometimes, some situations are… impossible to avoid.” He cleared his throat and shifted so he was facing you. “Some of them have started families, certainly. If they are serious about their intentions, then who am I to oppose? They will find a way to be together behind my back, so it would be futile for me to try to keep them apart. Of course, such contraventions are not allowed and they are liable to punishment in some cases.”

“That means there are cases in which they are not, right?” You leaned a bit closer to him, intrigued by what he had to say.

“Indeed. If there is a child on the way, and the parents wish to be together, then it is not for me to decide otherwise.” Kuai Liang appeared particularly dispirited and you could only guess it had to do about the fact he grew up without parents. He wouldn’t want for those children to have the same upbringing.

“Are women stripped of their rank as warriors if they are with child?” You tried to steer the conversation to another direction, hoping to ease the distress in the air.

“Why would they be? Motherhood does not lessen their worth.” There was confusion in his voice, but then he remembered that your cultures were different and that your curiosity was legitimate. “I apologize—”

“No harm was done. If I may say so, I believe the women of the Lin Kuei are privileged. They have a chance to choose. That is a luxury we have foregone.” Yue was a clear example of that, you thought with a heavy heart.

His expression hardened the slightest bit, and his voice had more of a solemn tone. “They are as free as men are, but should they abuse that liberty they suffer the same consequences. The Lin Kuei is not a paradise, by any means.”

“Regardless of that, you still treat your people equally.”

“It is a matter of pragmatism. I cannot be biased or show preference for one or the other. Justness is one of the values that hold our clan together.” He seemed so intent on making a point that you got the impression he was trying to make you feel better about the reality you lived in. And if you thought about it, you had to admit you didn’t have a bad childhood, save for the demise of your parents. You didn’t suffer for food, or shelter, and while you weren’t pampered like your cousins you weren’t mistreated, either.

In a way, Yue had been the one to keep you happy all these years, when your elders only seemed to regard you as a responsibility. There had been times you felt like an outsider in your own family, but it was always Yue the one who held affection for you.

“The life we have here is not so bad. Children and husband are things that most women would be happy to have, but maybe there are those who do not wish for that. No one would know because no one asks. We are fortunate if we are on familiar terms with our husbands before marriage. Other times, we marry strangers. Our elders say that love blossoms when spouses live together, but what if it does not?”

Kuai Liang hesitated, at a loss for words, expression troubled as he looked into your pleading eyes. “I… am not sure how to answer that.” His voice was only a whisper, but he was close enough for you to listen. Somehow, the distance had grown shorter between you these past days and your shoulders were almost touching. “I would not know about such affairs.”

“Have you ever thought about marrying, grandmaster?”

The question took him aback, and he was suddenly looking away with fluster on his face. “You are full of questions.” He wanted to hide his awkwardness with a smile. For a man that was feared among the Tengu warriors, this reaction surprised you for sure. “Even if I had, we were not allowed to choose wives in the former Lin Kuei. Marriage was forbidden to us. In fact, there were not women in our clan until now. Friendship and, subsequently, love were considered weaknesses to avoid.”

The fact that they were barred from forming families was a surprising revelation to you, even more so when he mentioned there weren’t women in his clan before. “Weaknesses? But the previous grandmaster… you said he had a wife and a son.” It was confusing. Why would it be this way? You didn’t understand.

“He was the grandmaster. No precept was above him. We, on the other hand, lived under his control. Some of us were chosen at birth and raised away from the rest of civilization. If we had a life prior to our joining, then we were stripped of it. If someone attempted to leave, for whatsoever motive, it was considered treason. The punishment for such insubordination was death.”

You couldn’t believe it. The only means to leave the clan was dying? It was absurd. Weren’t he and his brother mere children when they arrived at the Lin Kuei? That had to mean they didn’t choose any of this. Was he forced into this kind of life, without a care for what his heart desired? Then what had happened to his parents? The more you thought about it, the more you believed they met a terrible ending.

This had to be the reason why he reformed the Lin Kuei. You never imagined he could be manipulated like this, denied of the right you thought he inherently had to make his own choices in life. You realized, then, that he too had lived under the oppression of his people from a young age and he was trying to change that.

Once again, you had been wrong in your judgment. You didn’t know why, but there was a warm feeling in your chest when you looked at him. Was it compassion? Sympathy? You weren’t sure but as his gaze met yours, you were certain of the understanding you found in him.

* * *

That evening, you received word that your grandmother wanted to see you in her chambers. The prospect worried you, since she had never asked you to meet her there before. It could only mean she wished to have a very private conversation with you. When you reached her bedroom you found her inspecting some beautiful fabrics of the finest silk, trying to find the best pick for Yue’s bridal wear. She left you standing in the center of the room for several minutes, until she was satisfied with the choices and told the attendant to convey her thoughts to your aunt. When you were left alone, at long last, she turned to you with a look in her eyes that spoke of disappointment and hurt. Needless to say you were already scared at her disposition, and you wondered what you’d done to upset her so.

“I summoned you here because I wish to spare you from the judgment of my son. I wish to give you the chance of being honest with me,” she began with a stern voice, pacing about the room. It only served to make your heart pound inside your ribcage. Just what was she talking about? As you were about to ask her, she went ahead of you. “I want you to tell me what do you intend with Kuai Liang.”

Her words left you stunned. This was something you hadn’t expected from her. It was most unsettling, and you had to take a moment before you could even think of giving a proper answer. “W-what do you mean by that, _nai nai_?”

“Do you have a desire for him?” While her voice sounded calm, the words were curt and they made you enter a state of panic at the implication they carried. You couldn’t believe she was asking this of you!

Again, she left you sputtering for some reply, and you grew distressed when she didn’t try to give you an explanation for her questioning. “No, I-I do not and I am most certain that he… he does not, either.”

“I too was young and I understand that he may be fascinating, that he may awaken certain interest in you.” Her pacing didn’t stop and she didn’t look at you. It gave the impression she was talking more to herself than you, as she crossed her arms and brushed a finger against her chin in deep thought. “He is young, handsome, strong, formidable—”

“I am not interested in him!” You blurted with impatience, covering your mouth afterwards at your insolence. It was then that she came to a stop and remained in the same spot, her back to you. You were ready to apologize, but then she turned around and her face was a mask of disbelief and bitterness.

“Then would you care to explain why have you been sneaking to be with him?” You didn’t think you could have an answer to that, and you knew your shock was impossible to hide at this point. “I am aware of what you have done, of your meetings with him at dawn. For your own good I hope those were the only moments you were alone with him. He is a man, and you are a young woman. It is unbecoming! I do not care what customs his people have, I will not allow my granddaughter to trail after a man as if she has no decency to speak of. Do you not realize the damage you are inflicting to the name of this family?”

You could not believe it. You were being scolded for having spent just a few occasions with him, like you had done something unforgivable. “I did not bring dishonor to this house, and he did no wrong to me. Kuai Liang would never do what you are implying.”

“I would not have put the blame on him in that case,” she said, much to your horror and incredulity. “When I saw you with him that afternoon I thought it was just an amusing coincidence, but to know that you have been sneaking to see him without our knowledge…” Chen’s voice trailed off as she took a seat at the feet of her bed and sighed, bringing a hand to her temple. “I am the one to blame here. I should not have gone against the word of your aunt. For once, she was right when she said this would happen— that if I allowed you to go unmarried, sooner or later, you would begin to lose all sense of decorum.”

“I did nothing wrong with him! Why do you have to make such horrid assumptions about us? Is it such a strange concept that you cannot accept there may be just a friendship with him?” You couldn’t reveal the true nature of your intentions. It would only make matters worse if you told her that you were trying to stop your uncle’s plans. And yet your reason didn’t sound as convincing as you hoped it would.

“Friends do not hide to be together.“ Her eyes narrowed as she spat those words. "These actions tell me I cannot trust you to be judicious. While it pains me to say this, because I know it was not what you wished, you leave me no other choice. You will marry by the time spring returns.”

That was the last thing she said before she sent you on your way.

When you told Yue the news she was distraught, perhaps even more so than you. She kept asking for forgiveness, saying that it was her fault that you were in this situation. But if you were to be honest, it wasn’t something that surprised you. You were bound to the same fate one way or the other. Even if you hadn’t been caught meeting with Kuai Liang in secret, you still would have been expected to marry without a say in the matter. Yue made it feel as though the prospect hadn’t been something real until now, which wasn’t the case.

Of course, after that you weren’t allowed to go outside alone. If you wanted to take a walk, a handmaiden of your grandmother’s choosing had to be with you at all times. That meant you couldn’t speak to Kuai Liang anymore, and so your plans to help your cousin in her ensuing engagement were ruined. Yue was despondent but couldn’t reproach you that you didn’t try.

When the day for him to depart neared you knew that there was nothing that could be done for Yue. Her parents would make the proposal to him one of these days and she would have to accept their decision. Still, you wondered if Kuai Liang would disregard her feelings or agree to the offer. If he refused, Wu Lae would be affronted but Yue would be the one he would blame, in the light of her unwillingness to cooperate and capture the heart of the grandmaster. Either way, she was between a rock and a hard place.

The next time you saw him he was in the courtyard of your house, accompanied by one of his men— probably an advisor. You were sitting by the fountain with Yue, under the vigilant eye of your grandmother’s snitch that wasn’t far away. Your cousin was reading a book of poetry and she recited one of her favorite parts for you when he walked nearby, engrossed in the conversation with his cohort. But once he took notice of your presence, his gaze seemed to linger a little longer than necessary on you.

He didn’t approach, only acknowledged you from afar with a nod of his head. You might have been forbidden to be with him with no one to keep an eye on you, but that didn’t mean you had to be ill-mannered. You still were expected to be courteous with the man, although not too forthcoming. Kuai Liang was aware of propriety, too, and kept the distance with you.

“Cousin?” Yue’s voice drew your attention, and the fact that she caught you wandering made you flush. Even more so when she discovered the cause of your distraction was her future betrothed. “Are you sure you do not want to trade places? I would be more than happy to do it. You could help me and marry a man you like at the same time.”

Your face was hot at her words. It was hard to understand why you felt so embarrassed but, somehow, the thought of him as your husband left your heart restless. And you didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. He was pleasant to be around, sure, but that could be a façade or simple politeness. It would take time for him to show his true colors, and the uncertainty was something that made you fearful. Yue felt the same way, no doubt.

Still, you knew she was only teasing when she said that and you chose not to reply. With a rather gloomy sigh, she closed the book and put it aside. “Father is planning to hold a feast one of these days.”

Yue didn’t need to explain more, for you knew what the special occasion was. Wu Lae would offer the hand of his daughter and, should everything go according to plan, there would be celebration for days. Of course, it wouldn’t be a reason of rejoice for your cousin. While she tried to smile and pretend everything was alright, for your sake, she was crumbling on the inside and there was a point in which she couldn’t hold back any more. She hid her face in your shoulder and then her tears moistened your clothes.

“I am sorry,” you whispered as you wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to you. Despite you knew there was nothing much you could have done to begin with, you still were overwhelmed by regret for having failed her.

* * *

The day came and she was a bundle of nerves. She had been so fretful that you had to stay by her side several nights, to comfort her and listen to her as she poured her heart to you. Yue swore that she would run away with Shun and they would go someplace far away where no one could find them. Although you tried to convince her not to take such desperate measures, you were unable to reason with her. You faced a dilemma, then; tell her father what she was planning to do or keep the secret for her. In this state of affairs, you didn’t know what to do so you decided to wait and see what happened.

Yue had lost the enthusiasm about anything. Her face had lost all color and her eyes lacked gleam. She was brokenhearted and you feared that she wouldn’t hold for much longer. It made you feel guilty because you had made a promise you couldn’t keep— you had filled her heart with hope only for her to suffer the pain of letdown.

As you lay in bed that evening, wearied by the little sleep you had been getting as of late, a handmaiden came to groom you for the celebration that would take place. It was strange, since you had plans to do it later, and when you ask her why she simply said that your grandmother sent her. This left you confused and concerned but, before you could even ask for further explanations, you were ushered to the bathing room where other women were preparing a hot bath. Soon, your clothes were off and you were urged into the tub where they washed and scented you with star anise and cinnamon oils. After the bath, your hair was brushed and perfumed with jasmine, your face powdered, and your body robed in brocade.

The only assumption you could make at the moment was that your grandmother had someone in mind for you. It had been your hope that she would take some more time before making her choice. You weren’t very excited about the idea and yet you couldn’t help but wonder who was the man you’d have to marry. Still, this evening wasn’t about you and surely Chen only wanted you to give the best impression to whoever was your intended. Would he be one of your uncle’s trusted men? As your gaze inspected the hall and their faces, you believed you had come up with a few good guesses. You had hoped that at least you would like your future husband but none of them left you pleased.

There was no use sulking now. The only solace you had was that maybe you would grow fond of him in time.

Yue was in her seat, terrified of the commotion taking place around her. While you tried your best to comfort her, her eyes watered from time to time and her body shook with dread. Quite frankly, you weren’t sure how she was going to make it through the evening, and you only wished her parents would show mercy for her— that they would understand this was a big mistake. You could see the concern in the faces of her younger siblings, and even Kuai Liang had noticed the distressed state she was in. There was no denying of the tension that hung heavy in the air amid the elation of the people, but your aunt went to great lengths to be a superb host and your uncle only ignored her daughter. Your grandmother didn’t lift a finger for Yue, either; instead she commented on how problematic youth was nowadays, always making a fuss over small things. It was hard to tell which hurt the most, whether it was their indifference or their condescension. Kuai Liang shared a look of uneasiness with you, and you could only imagine what was going through his mind at the moment. If you were in his place, you wouldn’t want to be here either.

Then, Wu Lae rose from his seat and asked Kuai Liang to accompany him to the dais nearby, where they stood and faced the people that had gathered for the festivity, both Tengu and Lin Kuei. This had been a moment many had been waiting for, when the respective leaders of their clans would make a formal announcement of peace and the conditions under which the hostilities ended. First, it wasn’t only a ceasefire but an alliance in the face of common enemies, at present and in the future. That was one of the few points you could grasp before Yue started to sob on your arm, finally unable to hold back. Nobody apart from you and your family noticed, as the rest was focused on the two men, and even then your aunt and grandmother disregarded her. When your younger cousins asked why Yue was crying, Wu Min only hushed them and told them to be quiet.

You squeezed her hand, and tried to calm her down although you knew that nothing would ease her pain. She kept weeping and you were about to excuse yourself so you could take Yue away from that place. If they wanted to arrange their marriage then so be it, but you wouldn’t allow her to go through this torture anymore. Enough was enough. Your uncle could announce the damn engagement without her.

“In honor of our new alliance, I would like this day to be remembered as the day our clans found peace. And what a better way for us to unite, not only as allies but family as well.” Wu Lae’s words didn’t seem to have any impact on Kuai Liang, whose pale eyes only showed a calmness that even you found unnerving. “Master Kuai, it is my desire to seal our pact with a much stronger bond that will intertwine with our future descendants.”

Yue sobbed and her face paled as she took a deep breath, whilst you grabbed her hand intent on getting out of the hall. When you stood up, your aunt opposed you and ordered you to sit down through gritted teeth. It turned into a hushed discussion with her, before your grandmother demanded you restrained and obeyed. But you would hear none of it, already tired of their negligence. You knew they wouldn’t follow, lest they risked making a scene, and so you would leave quietly.

“If you would accept it, it is my wish that you take the hand of my niece in marriage.”

Yue stopped crying and gasped in disbelief, grabbing your arm at the same time she looked at you with wide eyes. At that moment, all gazes were on you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything or react at this unforeseen turn of events.

And then you knew this was the man your grandmother had chosen for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was trying not to delve too deep into the story of the Lin Kuei for fear of screwing up. We don’t know for sure what happened to Kuai Liang’s parents but perhaps we can infer that they died? I mean, they were never mentioned in subsequent games and I don’t recall Liang trying to locate his family. 
> 
> Since it was a "men-only-club", and a very reclusive one at that, I take it men in the Lin Kuei weren’t allowed to marry— now if they had some flings throughout their lives is debatable. So perhaps Liang’s father infringed a few precepts of his clan by marrying and starting a family when he was supposed to look after the interests of the Lin Kuei in the US. Liang’s mommy entered his life and Mr. Kuai was like ‘who the hell is gonna stop me?’. They became romantically involved, then married and made some babies (or maybe made a baby and then married?). Of course, he must have tried to keep it a secret but at some point the Lin Kuei found out and they were none too happy with it.
> 
> Perhaps the clan demanded he returned to China and brought his children to them but he refused and tried to leave. Things got ugly and Liang and Bi-Han were kidnapped and taken to China. Just my headcanon. Not sure if I’ll elaborate on it later but I wanted to share it. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Thanks for taking the time.


	4. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update ;A; I'm a bad person... it's just that I got my new gaming rig and I got all excited about it and I kinda forgot I had stories to update. I deeply apologize for that. Anyways, here's another chapter C:
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:**
> 
> Unbetaed. Lots of OoCness, probably. OCs. Sexual references. English is not my first language.

**Part IV:** _"The Agreement"_

You stared at your family with disbelief and fear, unable to make sense of anything at this point. Wu Min avoided your gaze, looking ahead with an expression of indifference. But your grandmother regarded you with earnestness, as you tried to gather your thoughts and react from the shock of the moment. Despite your best efforts, you couldn’t shake this feeling of apprehension out of your mind.

A sudden silence took over the place and everyone’s eyes were on you, waiting for you to answer your uncle’s call. However, you didn’t move and whispers didn’t take long to break out when you remained rooted to your spot. It wasn’t until you felt Yue squeezing your hand that you came to your senses, looking into the dismay in her eyes.

Your uncle extended his hand towards your direction, then. “Come here, my child,” his voice called but you failed to obey, still trying to process the unexpected turn of events. The next time he said your name there was a hint of exasperation in his voice, which managed to make you leave your place and approach the two men. As your eyes met Kuai Liang’s you saw his calm and aloof demeanor had given way to confusion and distress. He hadn’t expected this either. This wasn’t supposed to happen. As Wu Lae took your hand, and presented you before Kuai Liang, you felt so helpless and defeated. “It is the hope of our clan to see you united with one of our daughters.”

You couldn’t look him in the eye anymore. Even as you tried to appear calm and poised, deep inside you were scared. The only reason you could think why your family wouldn’t tell you about this was so you wouldn’t oppose the engagement, like Yue had before. Never had you imagined this would happen but it did, and now it was you the one who had to accept that fate.

Kuai Liang managed to collect himself on the spur of the moment and he was the next to speak. “If you permit it, master Wu, I would like to have a word with your niece before giving an answer.” His words surprised you and your gaze fell on your uncle, noticing the bewilderment that crossed his features. “I believe she has a right to decide.”

A collective of gasps echoed in the hall and the whispers became louder, disrupting the previous quietness that had settled in expectation of what he would say. You even believed you heard snicker in the distance, probably people of your clan who found it amusing he would want to ask for your opinion. It was something that stirred anger in your heart but Kuai Liang didn’t seem to mind. Your uncle, however, threw a look to the multitude and raised a hand to silence them.

Wu Lae then turned to him. “Very well, then. I shall grant your request.”

Then the feast progressed as if nothing had happened, except that main topic of conversation was your impending engagement. You were told that Kuai Liang would be waiting for you in the sitting room. As he disappeared from sight, escorted by some of his guards, your uncle turned to you and gently seized your shoulder to turn you to him. You lowered your gaze and shook your head, unable to wrap your mind around the event that had taken place.

“Why?” You breathed out, unhappy at his decision. “Why would you do this, uncle Lae?”

His expression softened, something you didn’t expect, and he wrapped and arm around you, taking you towards your destiny at a leisure pace. “I understand you are upset—”

“You never told me anything.” You were risking his anger but, at this point, you couldn’t bring yourself to care anymore. They should have at least told you what they were planning to do. You deserved as much.

“We were afraid you would have opposed just like my daughter.”

“Then why did you still choose me if you knew that?”

“Because I know Yue, and I know that her soul is weak. She and Kuai Liang are too different; they are like night and day and so their union shall never prosper, but not so with you. You will bring great honor to us all.”

It was a statement that left you at a loss for words. “How are you so sure about that?”

“Because it is written in your Four Pillars of Destiny.” So they used divination on you and your cousin to determine who would be the best choice? You supposed you shouldn’t have been surprised. It was a common practice to find out if a marriage would be successful, among other things. “You have been like a daughter to me all these years, after the death of your mother and father. I promised that I would look after you, the only child of my brother, and I want only what is best for you. After some time with Kuai Liang, I have realized that there is honor and wisdom to be found in him. Do you really believe he will be that bad of a husband?”

“I wish I could know.”

“But we do know and what we have seen is not terrible as you believe.“ While you wished you could believe in him, he could be saying all this so you would accept happily. "I know for a fact that you have become… familiar with him.”

You blushed at his comment, turning your face away from him. “That… it is not what you think!”

He seemed to find your reaction amusing, for he chuckled and squeezed your shoulder with affection. “I know that you would never do such a thing to your family.”

“I do not know him very well.” You knew that when you married there was a low chance you would know your husband, but it had always been a distant thought. Now it was a reality, and you couldn’t escape from it.

“Your father did not know your mother, and I met your aunt the day I married her. We do not look so unhappy, do we?” You shook your head, a bit dubious. Even if they had been, you didn’t think it was something you could say to him. “This is for the good of our clan. There are people that disagree with the peace we are trying to achieve because they do not trust the Lin Kuei, believe that they will betray us in the end. That is why I need you to help me. If we do not succeed in quelling this discontentment then we could be in the brink of rebellion. I have generals in my council that believe I have become a weak leader, that we should resume war until the last consequences. Unfortunately, these men have power and I know they are waiting the chance to start an uprising. They are waiting for me to make a mistake and intervene.”

This revelation made your eyes go wide. While you were aware there had been disagreements, you never thought they could come from the people your uncle was supposed to trust. “I had no idea, uncle. That is terrible.”

“I admit that my first thought was for Yue to marry Kuai Liang, but then I realized she was not the most suitable person to entrust such a delicate matter. My daughter, sadly, is ruled by her heart not her head. I am afraid she is very much like me when I was young.”

He was right about her. Her emotions ruled over reason, if these past days were any proof of it. You couldn’t blame her for it, though. But in the end, it seemed that your attempts to help had turned the tables on you and now you were presented with this responsibility. Still, who was to say that Kuai Liang would accept? You weren’t sure of what to do or say. Maybe this whole affair of a private conversation was so that he wouldn’t have to refuse your hand in front of everyone.

As you came to a stop at the doors of the room in which Kuai Liang was waiting for you, your uncle held your shoulders and looked into your eyes. He didn’t say anything else, just nodded, opened the door enough for you to fit and gently pushed you inside.

You were alone. There was no one to help or guide you. The future of many was in your hands and you couldn’t begin to comprehend how you would face this situation. Kuai Liang stood up as you walked in and made a slight bow in greeting, which you mirrored. But when his eyes met yours, your cheeks burned profusely and your heart beat so fast your chest started to ache. He was looking at you with concern, and so you tried to be calmer in his presence, for the sake of not making a fool of yourself. Standing straight, you took a deep breath and approached him with all the dignity you could muster, even when you were a bundle of nerves on the inside.

“I have to apologize for putting you in this situation, grandmaster,” you began, taking a seat in one of the zitan armchairs. You feared your legs would give out at any moment if you remained on your feet. “I met with you behind my family’s back and my grandmother must have had some… strange ideas after she learned the truth.”

It was embarrassing to admit it was your fault, but maybe it was best to be sincere.

As he sat by your side, he looked at his hands and sighed with sadness. “I never meant to cause trouble for you. I am sorry that my presence has been an inconvenience. Perhaps, if I had not come here—”

“No!” You couldn’t bear the thought of him saying those words, of him feeling guilty when he did nothing wrong. “I… I am glad you are here. It has been my wish that there would be peace between our people, for a long time. Ever since I was a child our clan has lived in war with snow ninjas, lived in fear at their power of taming ice beasts. I lost my father because of that and, like me, many people have lost their families too. But we cannot find peace because their souls are tainted and they do not understand reasons. They do not forgive.“

"What are they?”

“They were human once but we know nothing more. We just want them to stay away from us.” You shook your head and sighed. “When we were at war with the Lin Kuei I told my uncle we should seek a truce with you. Imagine my surprise when I found you wanted the same, too.”

His eyes widened ever so slightly as he looked at you with newfound interest. “So, it was you. Not your cousin.”

Perplexed at his statement, you furrowed your brow. “What?”

“Your uncle told me that it was Yue whose heart longed for conciliation.”

So Wu Lae made it seem as though it was she the one who had supported peace with the Lin Kuei. It wasn’t strange since he had first intended for her to gain Kuai Liang’s favor. Still, you couldn’t allow him to think your uncle had lied to him.

“She did.” You flustered and looked away, fidgeting with your fingers beneath the fabric of your sleeves. “Of course she did. Please, do not think otherwise.”

“You always honor his word, no matter what.” Even though he was out of your line of vision, you could still hear the smile in his voice.

“Thank you, grandmaster.”

“Call me Liang.”

“Liang?” You gave him a look of bewilderment as you placed a hand on your chest in hopes to ease the erratic beating of your heart. It was most unusual what he was asking from you. People didn’t allow others to call them by their names, unless there was some kind of closeness between them.

“Consider it a request.” It was strange. He was smiling mildly and his face and gaze were soft. Despite your initial nervousness, you began to feel more at ease at his calm and warm attitude.

“Then it would only be fair if you called me by my name.” You played with your fingers some more, trying to find the words to say. When you glanced back, he was at a loss for words much like you were. It was evident neither of you knew how to face this situation, so you thought it was best if you explained how it had come about. “May I tell you a secret, Liang? My cousin Yue was the one supposed to become your wife, not me. When her parents told her what they were planning to do, she was devastated. Then she came to me, asking for my help. I could not bear to see her unhappy, so I promised her that I would try to talk to you. I do not know what I was really trying to accomplish but, either way, my intentions were misunderstood when my family found out I had been meeting with you.”

He was listening intently to you, his expression serene and receptive. For a moment you had feared that he would be offended at what you’d done but you were surprised to see that he understood. “Rest assured that I would have never forced your cousin to go against her wishes.”

You didn’t think it was possible for you to smile so brightly but you did, feeling an immense relief. “It fills my heart with joy to hear that. She would have been happy to find understanding in you.” A moment of silence followed and your smile faded as awkwardness settled between you two once more. A little anxious, you found comfort in playing with the sash of your clothing. “What is on your mind?”

“I was wondering if this is what you really wish,” he replied with certain hesitation that made your heart skip a beat. Was this what you really wanted? You weren’t sure because all had been so sudden you didn’t even have time to think about it. Perhaps if you had had the time to know him a bit more you would have been able to make up your mind, but you knew such a thing would have been unlikely to happen. Still, his question took you aback and you knew that he felt as unsure as you were. It was a prospect you had never expected.

The question lingered in your mind. This certainly was the best for your clan and family, no doubt about it. If you married him perhaps you would grow to love him, in time. From what you had seen so far, he didn’t seem to be a bad man. You found him pleasing to be around, and he was handsome. Despite his fame as a tough and powerful warrior, he wasn’t cruel. He was capable of compassion and kindness, even with his enemies.

Maybe your uncle was right when he said this man wasn’t a bad choice. Still, you didn’t know Liang’s thoughts about this so you tried to be careful with your words. “My family never told me until now, so I am just as shocked as you are at this news. You never thought this would happen when you arrived, did you? I never did, either, when I believed my cousin would become your wife. When I saw you the first day, I thought you were an emissary of the grandmaster because she and I had expected to see an old man.” You giggled at the thought, trying to light up the mood. “But we were wrong…” Letting your gaze linger on the ink paintings in rice paper on the wall, you smiled for good measure. “I suppose you would have preferred Yue in my stead. I still remember the way you looked at her when you arrived.”

“No…” He stopped himself before he could finish and appeared uncomfortable.

“I apologize. It was not my intention,” you whispered, looking into his pale eyes. That had been a bad choice of words and you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at what you’d done. This wasn’t going to be easy to settle and, to your uncle’s misfortune, Liang didn’t seem to be interested.

“I did find your cousin fair when I first laid my eyes upon her.” So he admitted he would have preferred it to be her rather than you. While his words hurt you a bit, you understood that he was smitten by Yue. She had inherited your aunt’s beauty, after all, and turned heads wherever she went. You looked down with sadness, to the red rug beneath your feet and the intricate patterns embroidered on it. Why did you care so much about what he felt? It wasn’t any of your business, in any case. He liked your cousin and that was fine. You shouldn’t care so much about it. “But one morning a sunbird came to me and her company comforted me. Sadly, I have not seen her in days.”

Your eyes widened at his words but you didn’t want to make assumptions about what he meant. Was he paying a compliment to you or was he literally talking about a sunbird? You didn’t know what to say so you remained quiet and he shifted, looking away.

“There is unrest in our clan due to the decision my uncle has made. Some people believe there should not be peace with the Lin Kuei.”

“So I have been told.” Liang cleared his throat and his gaze strayed somewhere else, leaving you to wonder if he had meant what he said.

“You were aware of it?”

“It is a matter that concerns me.”

“My uncle believes that a marriage can assuage doubts and change opinions. What do you think about that?” He hesitated to answer, despite how much you encouraged it. It was easy to see that he didn’t dare to be presumptuous either, and so you made it a point to let him know your true intentions. It was futile to keep beating around the bushes. “If you are wondering, I only wish what it is best for my clan. I would like to see peace return so if you need to know my answer, then I will accept a marriage.”

You blushed when you realized you practically said you wanted to be his wife. You couldn’t believe it. As you placed a hand on your mouth, you couldn’t contain this feeling of thrill in your heart. It was something you had never experienced before and the tingles in your body wouldn’t stop. It felt as if your chest would burst with the force of all the emotions contained within and it hurt. The uncertainty was intimidating and you wondered what would become of you if you failed in this task. Would you have disgraced your family? Wu Lae would be disappointed in you, for sure but there wasn’t much you could do to change the situation, regardless of your best intentions.

“My people have their doubts, too. I should know better than anyone that change is something that many try to resist. The only way I could reform the Lin Kuei was for the old one to disappear. In the end, I was the last one of my kind. I wish things would have been different but I had no other choice.” Was he implying what you thought, that for him to start anew he had to—? “My whole life I dedicated myself to serve others, to do their bidding without question and to put aside my own wishes, my own freedom, to be who they wanted me to be. Fighting was all the life I knew, being an instrument to someone else’s will.” His jaw was set firm as he said those words, and his brow furrowed in pensiveness. “I want to put an end to this.”

“Liang?” You placed a hand on his arm, noticing how strong it was under the fabric of his clothes. As soon as you touched him, you withdrew almost immediately. It was not appropriate but you didn’t know what came over you. He noticed this, too, and it was all the more embarrassing when his eyes lingered on your hand raised mid-air.

He reached for it slowly and took it. You breathing became heavy and at your reaction he was ready to let go, but you held him in place nodding your consent. Your face felt hot and you were certain your skin was flushed. This was the first time you held the hand of a man. It engulfed yours in its embrace without hurry, his calloused fingers stroking your skin. As they wrapped around your hand, you noticed he was warm to the touch, not cold like you had heard some people say.

"If you accept me, then I will honor you.”

* * *

 

After you told your family that you and Liang have settled on marrying there was rejoice— so much that a ceremony was held the next day to celebrate your engagement. If there was disagreement with your decision nobody voiced it, or you never found out.

Yue had come to you panicked and in tears, wishing to know what had happened. There was no denying she felt terrible that her burden had been placed on your shoulders, but when you explained the situation to her she sounded relieved. At least you did good to help her and kept your promise. She wouldn’t have to marry someone she didn’t love and suffer for it. Even so, you refrained from telling her what your uncle had confided in you and kept the details to yourself. You were just happy to see that she was back to her vivacious self, smiling and hoping that her love with Shun would come true one day.

As for you and Liang, it was decided that you would wed at the beginning of spring. For days nobody spoke of anything else but your engagement and even Yue seemed to be excited about it, in some strange way— perhaps because she dreamed of the day she would marry certain young general. It was embarrassing at times, when you heard compliments about how you and your husband-to-be made a fine couple. Your grandmother’s comments were even worse when she denoted he looked like a strong healthy man that, undoubtedly, would make you pregnant in no time.

Which led you to certain thoughts at night. It was unnerving, in the sense that they brought so much shame that you felt terrible of even thinking that way. You weren’t ignorant of those matters, despite what your family would want to believe. You and your cousin had read forbidden books in secret when you were younger, and when you finally discovered all the fuss behind closed doors you didn’t think you would want to know more. The illustrations you saw didn’t help matters either. While you stayed away from those kinds of works, you knew Yue indulged in them from time to time. You only prayed she wouldn’t try to put those ideas into practice with Shun because there would be hell then.

But despite her constant teasing, which would have you go several shades of red in a matter of seconds, you began to have nightmares not long after Liang left. It was one recurrent dream, in which you found yourself in a dark place of coldness and oblivion. At first there seemed to be nothing but soon you would hear mourning of despair and loneliness. There was not much you could remember after that, only that the image of a woman always appeared before you. Engulfed in flames, her torment was endless as her skin charred and her screams of agony had you on the brink of insanity.

One night you woke up with a distressed cry. Yue was by your side in bed, having decided to sleep with you to be warm in winter, and your shriek roused her.

“Cousin, what happened?” She asked, her voice full of concern as she touched your shoulder.

“Nothing…” You shook your head, breathing heavily as your body trembled in the aftermath of the horrid vision. Your skin was damp, and your body felt too hot. You threw some of the covers aside, trying to cool off. "Just a bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Sighing, you looked at her and gave her a small smile. “I would rather not, but I appreciate your concern.”

“Of course I would worry about my favorite cousin.”

“I am your _only_ cousin, in case you have forgotten.” You laughed under your breath and she giggled, hiding her face under the covers. Then she moved around and you were left almost on the edge of the bed, trying not to fall to the floor. “Ugh, you take a lot of space Yue.”

“Are you saying I am fat?” She was in disbelief, narrowing her eyes at you.

“No, I’m just saying you are on my part of the bed. And quit moving around so much.”

“You had better get used to it because Kuai Liang is not exactly small. Although I am fairly sure you will _love_ having him all over you.”

Your faced burned at the hidden meaning in her remark and you wished you could wrap your hands around that neck of hers. “W-would you stop it? By the gods, you are a pervert.”

“Should I lend you certain book I—?”

“No!” This was so awkward but at least you had forgotten all about the nightmare by now, even at the cost of her teasing.

“Now I know what I will give you as a wedding present.” Rolling your eyes, you groaned in frustration and turned around on your side, away from her. Still, this was no deterrent for her and Yue soon was close to you, her hand on your shoulder once more. “Cousin?”

“What now?”

There was a pause on her part and you started to believe she had fallen asleep when she nuzzled her face on your back. “I know I said this a lot but… thank you for everything.”

Her happiness always brought a smile to your face.


	5. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another update. Thanks everyone for the support and the love ♥ it means a lot to me.
> 
> As a heads up, this is heavily based on Chinese traditional customs of marriage. I am aware I missed a lot of things, so please don’t expect me to follow everything to a T. Just thought I would include those traditions, seeing as the Tengu clan has been in China for a long time— from the perspective of this fic, at least. 
> 
> Please, enjoy and thanks for your patience c:
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:** Unbetaed. Sexual references. English is not my first language. Some OOCness.

**Part V:** _"Celebrations"_

The next days passed among preparations. During that time, Liang had sent you some correspondence but despite the engagement he still retained some distance with you. Even after you agreed to the marriage, there hadn’t been anything more than a simple hand holding after that. There was no kiss when he left or any other form of affectionate display. He only bowed and bid farewell to you and your family. In a way you were relieved for that, since you didn’t think you would have been able to keep a straight face in front of so many people.

Your grandmother had been busy preparing your dowry, inspecting even to the last detail. It was an important gift because it represented a woman’s social status and wealth, and she took it upon herself to see to it. Beddings, furniture, and a wedding chest with new clothes for you and your future child were a few of the items that she had gotten for you. Of course you would be given gold and jewelry, too, since your uncle wouldn’t let you go without a good grant. A fine tea set was included, even though there wouldn’t be need to use it since Liang had not parents to introduce you to.

One of the letters Liang had sent had been the betrothal letter, his formal request of marriage. This had been accompanied with gifts that a party of his people brought, which left your family reciprocated with presents of their own. Gift giving was an important aspect of your culture, and it would have been taken as a rude gesture not to requite. His warriors were also treated like guests, offered shelter and food, until they had to return to their master. You wished them well on their journey.

Then, spring came and days before your wedding, you received the letter gift which also announced that he would be arriving soon. As the date approached, you grew nervous for the changes that would take place in your life. Despite your cousin’s attempts to tell you everything was going to be fine, it wasn’t easy for you to find respite. You almost couldn’t sleep, much to your grandmother’s dismay. But could anyone blame you? It wasn’t every day one had the chance to wed so, of course, this was a huge event for you— not only were you marrying but you would also leave your family. Soon you would dwell in a place you didn’t know, with people you didn’t know, and the prospect was a bit unsettling— even though you knew that you would get accustomed, and one day call your husband’s home yours.

And then Liang arrived to your land. Certainly the vows didn’t take place at that very moment, as he needed to rest from his journey. The celebration would happen in the coming next days, though, and there still were matters to attend to. For you it was the important talk you had with your grandmother on your duties as wife, and what would be expected from you on your wedding night. You believed you would pass out from embarrassment when she got to the last part but tried to endure for fear she would reprimand your immaturity. Granted you knew what would happen that night, but to hear it from her was discomfiting, to say the least, and made you self-conscious— especially when your mind was riddled with thoughts about Liang.

It was something you couldn’t help, despite how much shame it brought upon you. Yue said that you were overreacting, and that it didn’t matter if it was wrong, because he was going to be your husband. She was intent on showing you more of her ‘interesting’ literature so you would be more daring with Liang, but you refused. This was becoming too much for you but you trusted that you’d be prepared when you were alone with him.

As for Liang, you didn’t have time to see him as your uncle mostly kept him occupied— no doubt discussing last details about their agreement and affairs of their clans. You weren’t allowed to, in any case. Living in seclusion for a while, with only your closest friends, was meant to serve as preparation for your marriage. This was supposed to be your chance to mourn the loss of your former life, too. Thank gods you had been graced with Yue’s presence and with her you didn’t feel so estranged, surrounded by foolish blathering from the daughters of your uncle’s counselors. They commented on Liang’s handsomeness and prowess, and that you had been so lucky to be his bride, before trying to engage in conversations of a more intimate nature. Of course their insinuations made you feel uncomfortable every time, and Yue made good to chase them away once their attentions overwhelmed you. She said she was the only one allowed to tease you.

And she kept doing it until the day of your wedding arrived. There was so much commotion going around with the preparations of the ceremony and feast that you preferred to stay out of the matter. Not that you would have been give the chance to participate, at any rate, for you were told to rest as much as you could. Despite your wish to do so, you couldn’t. You were too agitated to sleep and kept tossing and turning in your bed for what seemed to be hours, until there was a knock on your door. Not sooner after you answered than a group of attendants walked in, carrying your clothes and all types of items to prepare you for the celebration that had started early in the morning and would continue for days.

After bathing in water infused with pomegranate leaves, to cleanse your body from evil, you changed into new underclothes. Then you were required to meditate and pray for a while. Candles representing the dragon and phoenix were waiting for you to lit them. Grabbing a handful of incense, you carefully put it in the incense burner where it consumed and released a pleasant fragrance in its smoke. Then you proceeded to ignite the candles and closed your eyes, kowtowing to ask for the protection and blessing of your ancestors. Your grandmother, aunt, and Yue had accompanied you during the whole process. Wu Min was the ‘woman of fortune’ who would perform the hair combing ceremony. As someone who was still married, had many children, and financial stability, your family believed she was the most adequate choice.

Yue smiled at you as you walked to your vanity and took a seat in front of the mirror. After a nod from your grandmother, your aunt took the comb and began the ritual. As simple as it seemed, it was an important tradition to ensure good fortune was passed to your marriage. Each time she would run the comb through your hair she would do it bit by bit, from your scalp to the ends of your tresses, and would recite her blessings out loud for everyone to hear. With every good wish, you prayed you would find happiness.

_“May you be together all your lives._

_May you have closeness and harmony in your marriage for a hundred years, until a ripe old age._

_May you fill your home with children and grandchildren._

_May you enjoy a long life together, until your hair and even eyebrows are white.”_

She styled your hair like that of a married woman and, after that, you were given a sweet soup with pink and white rice balls to eat. This was the closure of the ceremony to a sweet and complete marriage, they said. When you finished the meal, you followed your aunt to the main hall where the attendants were waiting for you to help you dress in your bridal attire. It wasn’t a simple task since there were several layers to don, and the robes trailed so heavy after you it was somewhat difficult to move. You began to fear you would step on the fabrics and fall flat on your face.

For the finishing touch your head was adorned with a turquoise phoenix crown and your face covered with a red veil. When you were ready, your uncle approached holding a silver box with carvings of plum blossoms. Before you could inquire on the matter, he opened it for you to see the jewelry and gold inside. Wu Lae said it was part of your dowry, a farewell gift to a cherished daughter leaving home.

Yue came to you and hugged you, giving you her best wishes, and shed a tear or two. You admitted you didn’t want to leave her side, after so many years together, but it was your duty to follow Liang. Turning to your elders, you bowed to them and the ancestral tablet and awaited the arrival of your future husband. Surrounded by women that talked to you, and gave you advice on how to be a good wife at every turn, it wasn’t easy to ease the butterflies in your stomach. Everything had happened so fast that now it was starting to sink into your mind that you were truly getting married, leaving your family behind.

Fireworks, gongs, and drums in the distance announced the arrival of your bridegroom. These arrangements weren’t included just for the sake of garnishing his meeting with you. It was believed that the racket would chase away the evil spirits that would try to follow him. As you waited for your future husband at the doors of the citadel, you watched the tumult from the top of the stairs. Many of your people had attended, carrying lanterns and banners of double joy and the insignia of the clan. They cheered for you and when they saw you emerge from the building they roared, your name on their lips. Merry music played and people dressed up as lions danced all around to attract good luck.

You waited and each minute that passed only served to make you more restless. What would become of you once you left your family behind? Would this marriage prosper? Would his people accept you? So many questions that only time would answer, but the uncertainty of it all was scary.

At that moment you saw him approach, surrounded by his cohort, and your heart leapt with anticipation. It had to be him, dressed in black robes and cloaked with a red beizi. When Yue grasped your arm, and leaned to whisper in your ear, you knew that the time had come.

The ceremony itself had been simple, compared to the preparations. He handed the wedding letter to your uncle, a document that served as your formal acceptance into his family. This was the third and last letter that would complete the formalities before you proceeded to the family altar. For the next part you were to pay respects to Heaven, Earth, family ancestors, and Yu Huang —the Jade Emperor—, to ask for their protection and blessing. Last, you and Liang bowed to each other and this gesture marked the beginning of your life as husband and wife.

You belonged to your family no more.

* * *

A massive feast followed so everyone would rejoice in this blissful day. Usually, a wedding would end with the newlyweds immediately leaving for the bridal chamber, but the people were waiting for you— they wanted to see you and your husband. On the other hand, you needed time to prepare for the wedding night since your robes were too heavy and cumbersome to remove them with ease. Also, you were required to linger for a while to take part in the dinner and the toast. You barely touched your food and Liang didn’t seem very interested in his, either, although he ate. With much effort, you managed to swallow a bite or two but there was a constant soreness in your stomach that didn’t spare you a moment’s peace, and so you gave up.

You were tired and in pain and Liang seemed to notice, for he leaned closer to you with an expression of concern. “Are you alright?”

“I am,” you replied with a forced smile, trying not to draw the attention of those around you— especially your family. It would do no good if your uncle and grandmother thought you were faking a condition to avoid spending the night. You were just nervous about the whole affair, and perhaps you would be able to relax once you got away from all this noise. “Maybe… I should retire.” All of a sudden he grew flustered and withdrew from you, clearing his throat before he nodded. When you announced you would take your leave, a group of handmaidens approached to escort you.

Now it was time to make preparations for the consummation. Despite the advice you had received, you still were worried about what would happen in the course of the night. Your grandmother had told you to just let him guide you and you would get the hang of it, but that didn’t make you feel any calmer. As the layers of clothes were removed from your body, you became self-conscious of your own appearance. Not because you were actually worried he wouldn’t find it pleasing, but because no man had seen you in the nude before— and certainly not in the situation you would be with him. Although maybe you were a bit concerned he wouldn’t like you.

You wore more comfortable garments, a dressing gown of silk, and felt relieved to be free of such hefty clothes. Two goblets linked by a red ribbon had been filled with honeyed wine for you and Liang to drink and you were alone, save for one handmaiden that remained with you. The rest had left at your request and an attendant was on her way to tell your husband you were waiting for him.

As the Dragon and Phoenix candles were lit, you wanted to cower away in shyness when you recalled the jokes your family had made on you and him. It didn’t escape to you the intimate connotations they had. It was a custom supposed to make spouses feel more at ease with each other, but you were a bundle of nerves— so much your stomach was starting to hurt again.

“My lady, you look pale.”

“I am fine, Lifen. Do not worry about me.” With a smile, you brushed the matter aside and got up from the vanity, walking to the bed. Despite all the grooming you went through, she was right when she said the color had left your face because you had already noticed when you looked into the mirror. You didn’t feel very well, if you had to be honest. As your hand reached for the chiffon curtain to pull it aside, sudden pain assaulted you and you winced as you fell on the bed on your knees.

“My lady!” Lifen hurried to your side, looking alarmed. “What is it?”

“My stomach… it hurts." While you had felt a slight discomfort during the meal, which you’d blamed on your agitated state, you had thought it was a fleeting condition. Now you were not so sure about it, as wetness slid down your crotch and you groaned with dismay.

After a quick check, your fears were confirmed when you found your undergarments stained in red. Of all the days your menses could have chosen to pay a visit, it had to be this precise moment in which it decided to do it. You couldn’t believe your luck.

“Please, prepare an infusion and bring me clothes for the bleeding.” As she was about to leave, you grabbed her arm and held her back for a moment. “Do not tell anyone about this. I trust you to keep it a secret.”

She nodded and helped you lie in bed, and covered you, as you felt every inch in your body hurt. “I will make sure of that.”

“Thank you.”

If your family found out you didn’t lie with your husband there would be trouble— not only for you but for Liang, too. It made you wonder if he would be mad or disappointed at you for what had come about. You couldn’t help but think that the seer tasked to appoint an auspicious date for the wedding had been wrong when he chose this day. Now you were beginning to worry that your marriage wasn’t off to a good start. This was appalling and you didn’t know what to do. As if that wasn’t enough trouble, you heard voices in the antechamber of the bedroom and realized that Liang had arrived.

“I apologize, grandmaster, but my lady is not feeling well tonight.”

“What is the matter?” He sounded more concerned than irked at Lifen’s words.

She fell silent and you heard no more from either of them. Just as you were about to get up to see what had happened, fearing that she would have told him before you had the chance, Liang walked in. He stopped at the door when he noticed you were lying in bed, and your eyes widened in fright as your breathing caught in your throat. But he just averted his gaze and turned around, taking off his beizi before slinging it on the back of a chair. Was he… was he going to undress in front of you? You panicked at the thought of that and looked away, not knowing how you would break the news to him.

There was no more rustle of fabric and when you looked back at him, you saw he was still in his black robes. You could appreciate the embroidery of a golden dragon on the front and the red borders of brocade on the neck and sleeves of his clothes. He made no attempt to remove anything else and his expression was one of guilt.

There was silence and awkwardness. His pale eyes glowed in the light of the candles and then he looked down, as though he was trying to find the words to say. “I have been told you are unwell.”

“I am bleeding,” was all you said before you turned around and hid yourself under the covers. In truth you were scared of what he would say, of what he would do. Your body quivered with every step he took to approach you, and you didn’t feel as brave as you thought you would be. The tears came as you pressed your legs together, and held your lower stomach in hopes to ease the torture you had to endure. “I am sorry. Please, forgive me.”

You thought he would reproach, tell you that you were a liar and that you didn’t want to fulfill your duties as his wife. But there was no anger or scorn in him, as he sat on the edge of the bed and hesitantly placed a hand on your shoulder, hushing your sobs. “Do not cry. It is not your fault.”

“My family will think it is a bad omen.” Blood was something unwanted in a celebration, because it was associated with pain and death. There was no need to say that it would be a huge deal if this news reached your uncle. Also, it was taboo to lie with a woman during her time of the month, because men believed they would become diseased with her polluting essence. Overall, the matter was treated as something dirty and shameful.

“They will not if we do not tell them.”

It was surprising to hear this from him, because you had expected anything but this. He was suggesting that you lied…? “But if they ask—”

“Do no worry about that. Rest. We shall leave as soon as you feel better.”

For the first time in a long while he gave you a smile, which you found reassuring and kind. This was more than you could have hoped for and, even though you couldn’t stop the tears, you felt happiness deep inside. As he brought the covers closer to you, your eyes strayed to the red scar that ran across his forehead and cheek.

“How did you get that scar?”

Liang looked away, his brows furrowing as he recalled unpleasant memories. At his reaction, you regretted ever asking but it was too late to apology. “It was many years ago, before I rebuilt the Lin Kuei. I was assigned a mission, to retrieve an ancient artifact that had been stolen.” His explanation was most strange. A scar this old wouldn’t usually look like this. Still, you preferred not to voice your opinion and just let him go on with his account. “I let my guard down for a moment and I was attacked. Apparently, there had been more to that relic that I had been allowed to know because it affected me when it shed my blood.”

It was a magic artifact, then? If so, that would explain why it appeared as the wound had never healed completely. You didn’t ask further questions, however, and he didn’t find it in himself to tell you more than what he had. Either way, your focus soon returned to the pain that was growing by the time.

An eternity had seemed to pass before Lifen finally brought the items you asked and some clean underclothes. When she rushed into the bedroom, she looked surprised to find that Liang was still with you but didn’t make any comment on it. Sensing that he would get in the way, your husband excused himself to give you privacy to take care of your affairs, and you were grateful for that. You didn’t think you could have handled the embarrassment had he been present the whole time.

Once you were done, you climbed in bed again and he thanked the woman before telling her she could leave. The sooner she took off the better, as it wouldn’t arise any suspicions.

As he poured the brew of herbs for you, you found it strange that he would want to care for you. Most men wouldn’t even sleep with their wives until all had passed. “You are not angry with me.”

His eyebrows rose with confusion at your assertion, as he put the teapot aside. “Why would I be?” And while you wanted to answer it was difficult to do it, for the topic was one you still didn’t feel comfortable discussing with him. But the slight blush that colored your cheeks said it all. He sighed, taking the tea cup in his hands. “I will not touch you if you are unwell, or refuse me.“

He was saying that he wouldn’t do anything to you without your consent? While it wasn’t the case in your family, you had heard some bad stories about men that had forced themselves on their wives and nobody had lifted a finger to stop them because they had a right. That was something you had always feared when you thought about marriage. You’d been scared that your husband would do the same to you. And to see that Liang was respectful of what you wished, even at the risk that you would never want to be with him, was something that brought peace and relief.

“Will you stay?” It was hard to tell why you asked that, but you were curious as to what he would say.

“If that is what you wish of me.”

“Are you not worried I will—?”

“It will be fine. Here, drink.” Liang offered you the cup and you sat up with sluggish movements, taking it from his hand before having a sip of the beverage. It tasted terrible and you grimaced, eliciting a chuckle from him. “If it tastes bad, it will make you well in no time.”

Maybe he was right. You preferred drinking all of it rather than being in pain for days and so you did. After you were finished, he gave you some water to get rid of the awful taste in your tongue and tucked you in. It was strange but, as he brushed the hair out your face, and despite the exhaustion and ache, you felt content and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the cheesiness. I hope some people aren’t disappointed. I couldn’t have the Reader and Liang get at it just yet. In any case, I don’t think it would have happened if she didn't want it because he’s not that kind of man.


	6. Parting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:**
> 
> Unbetaed. Sexual references. English is not my first language. OOCness. Extremely lazy writing. I wrote this in a rush.. It will most certainly sound repetitive and choppy.

**Part VI:** _"Parting"_

When you woke up the next day, there still was some discomfort in your stomach but it wasn’t as painful as the night before. You figured you only had to drink some more of the brewed liquid for your cramps and stay in bed for a while, until you felt better. That was what you always did, at least.

Turning around on your side to fill your cup, you were surprised to feel a heavy weight shift close by and threw a glance behind your shoulder. It was Liang, who slept soundlessly in last night’s clothes. At the sight of him, the memories of the previous day began to return— the marriage, the celebration, and the wedding night that never happened. It was curious that he hadn't even undressed, or used the covers to be warm, as if he had just tumbled in bed and fell asleep. Still, it wasn’t precisely warm at the moment so you sat up and grabbed the bedspread, draping it on him.

As you drank from your tea, its taste even more unpleasant now that it was cold, you took notice of the birds singing and roosters crowing in the distance. It was early in the morning, no doubt, and on any other normal day you would have had to crawl out of bed to attend chores and obligations. The fact that you were Wu Lae’s niece didn’t mean you were allowed to slack off and be a bum. But today was different and you didn’t have to worry about those things now that you just married.

Carefully, you stood up and made your way to the window with small and measured steps. After pulling the curtains aside, you saw the morning mist engulfing the visage of the pond and houses, the sky growing lighter in shade. It wouldn’t be long before the sun rose.

The view made you remember a legend that your grandmother once told you about the gods Nüwa and Fu Xi, parents of mankind. It was said that after a great flood came and destroyed the world, Nüwa and Fu Xi were the only ones that remained. The siblings then wanted to marry so the human race could survive but felt ashamed because of it. So they went to Kunlun Shan, and prayed to the heavens to send a signal— that if they were allowed to wed then mist would surround the mountain. The heavens approved of their union so mist descended on them and they married, and became the ancestors and first rulers of mankind.

This had to be a good presage of things to come, or so you hoped.

With a sigh, you finished the remaining of your tea and turned around to leave the cup on the night table. Eventually the discomfort would go away and you’d go on with your daily life. For now, you wanted to have some rest. When you were in bed again, hands folded over your stomach, you felt tempted to turn your gaze to the man sleeping by your side. This was the first time you woke up next to your husband, although you weren’t even sure if you were spouses. Sure, everyone thought so but you didn’t exactly lie with him last night.

Your eyes slowly travelled to his face and you placed a hand over your mouth, studying him as he slept. There were no traces of concern or severity on his features, and he seemed relaxed— if his steady breathing was any indication. You couldn’t tear your eyes off of him, settling on his strong cheekbones and the profile of his aquiline nose. His body was much larger compared to yours, and so he took quite a bit of space. Of course you had noticed this before, but this time you were more aware of that. You tried not to laugh when you remembered Yue’s comment— which of course was ridiculous— about how you should get used to having less space to sleep because he wasn’t small.

This was the first time you shared a bed with a man, and he hadn’t even touched you. Liang said he wouldn’t do it if that wasn’t what you wished, but weren’t husband and wife supposed to have duties to each other? Perhaps you would be able to sustain this situation for a while, but then your family would start asking for children. Sooner or later it would have to happen if you were to be with child. Again, the thought made your face burn and you hid your face under the blankets, hoping that he wouldn’t see your shame even when his eyes were closed.

As if that wasn’t enough, it occurred to you that there was no evidence of your wedding night. If someone came to see and found no blood on the bedding, it would expose you to your family and the rest of the world. Now that was a predicament you definitely wanted to avoid, for your uncle would be furious at the news. Either he would think you weren’t a virgin at all or that you and Liang did absolutely nothing.

Well, that shouldn’t be too hard to take care of seeing as you would have your menses for days. Ugh, this was all so frustrating! Why things couldn’t have been a little bit easier for you? Now you had to worry that your uncle wouldn’t find out about what had happened— more like what hadn’t happened— and hope you would be able to save face in front of your elders. May the gods forgive you for your wrong deeds, but could they blame you if they were in your place? This was for a good cause and, even if you had to lie about it, everyone had to believe that the marriage was complete so no one would question its legitimacy. Liang surely understood this.

“Is something the matter?” He was awake already? Nervous, you uncovered your face just a bit to have a better look. Indeed, he was awake and his pale eyes were regarding you with… curiosity, concern? It was hard to tell, but for the slight furrow on his brow you could guess something was bothering him. “Are you still in pain?”

“I feel better than last night. Thank you,” you muttered, self-conscious all of a sudden of his gaze on you. He was so close to you that it was almost impossible not to notice. Nodding, he glanced at the bedspread covering him and chuckled before pulling it over you. “I… I thought you might be cold.”

Your awkward explanation somehow managed to make him smile even more. “You should not worry about me.” As his gaze shifted to the window and the sky at dawn, Liang seemed to be taken aback for a moment. “The sun is rising.”

Both of you shared looks of concern and there was only one thing you wanted to ask him to do, then. “Liang, please, if my uncle asks…”

“I know,” he replied quietly, looking away with a bit of fluster although he was pretty good at hiding that the situation made him uneasy. It seeemd he wasn’t any more comfortable than you having this conversation and that was something you could understand. “I am not planning on telling him. It would not help neither of us, but are you sure we can trust that woman?”

“You mean Lifen?” His question made you doubt, but you tried not to despair at the mess she could provoke if she opened her mouth. However, there wasn’t much she could do to actually harm you. The woman could spread rumors, yes, but rumors they would remain. “I hope so. Either way, if worse comes to worst, it is her word against mine and she has no witnesses to prove her claim. Besides, if we have proof of, well, the first night then that should be enough. I… eh, I should take care of it.” You couldn’t believe you were talking about this and that he was listening so intently to your words. It was most embarrassing.

“Very well, there is nothing to worry about then. We shall tell them what they want to hear, and leave once you have recovered. Now go back to sleep. We still have time.”

“But I cannot move if you are lying on top of the bedding!” Your voice came off close to a whine as you tugged at the sheets, before you could stop yourself to think about your behavior. You had managed to make a fool of yourself and you hadn’t even started the day. _Great job_ , you thought sarcastically while turning on your side, facing away from him. It wasn’t long before you heard rustle and shifting, as he slid under the covers, and you brought your legs close to your chest.

“Better?” Dear gods, he was too close! You could feel his breath on the back of your neck, and then his hand hovering on your shoulder. What was he doing? Did he change his mind? Did you don something suggestive to cause him to act like this? Was he going to…? That couldn’t be it. He said he wouldn’t do such a thing against your will.

You nodded and closed your eyes, shivering with dread whilst he advanced on you. He was going to make his move and there would be little you could do to stop him. Better lie there very still and not make a sound, his hand sliding down your arm and grabbed the bed linen with gentleness, tucking you in. _Wait a moment_. He’d tucked you in? As soon as that thought sank into your mind, you felt him turn around without a word to spare. You were left confused, not knowing what to make of his actions or your strange impressions.

Either way, remorse wouldn’t let you sleep now.

* * *

Later that day, Yue approached you and took you to her bedroom in a haste. No doubt she wanted to speak in private, although you weren’t sure what she could possibly want to tell you. Taking a seat in her bed, she gave you a look of mirth as she clasped her hands together.

“This morning there was mist over our lands. Like Nüwa and Fu Xi, you truly are blessed by the gods!” She chirped before grabbing your hand and making you sit by her side. “You have to tell me everything, cousin.”

“E-everything?” You were confused at her words, and soon her smile faded when you didn’t give her the answer she wanted to hear.

“Are you alright?” Yue tilted her head and put a finger on her cheek, scrutinizing you with suspicion and concern.

“I am. Why do you ask?” Your attempted smile didn’t convince her and she frowned, shaking her head.

“Um, well, now that I think about it, you look a bit pale. If my memory serves right, I recall my mother saying that wives had glowing skin and were lively the morning after the wedding night. Or is it that your experience with him was not… enjoyable? Did he hurt you too much?”

Oh, so now you understood what she was talking about. She wanted to know about the whole affair with Liang, and you began to fluster because you didn’t know what to do. What were you supposed to say? Even if you knew some things, you still were too shy to speak about them.

“No, of course not!”

“Do you take me for a fool? Your husband is not precisely the smallest man, that much I can tell. Was he, you know,” her eyebrows wiggled as she giggled, “gifted?”

At that moment, you couldn’t help yourself and grabbed a pillow from the bed. Before Yue knew it, you had smashed it on her face, making her squeal in protest. “Do not ask such things. It is embarrassing!”

“How so? I can assure you that it will not be the only time you do it, so you might as well get accustomed to it. Hopefully, I can do the same with Shun one day. I cannot wait until we are alone to give myself to him and feel his kisses and hands on me. I would scream his name all night—”

“For the love of all that is sacred, please stop it. I do not want to know about your lewd desire for him.” You put a hand on her mouth to silence her, and she stared at you with chagrin. Taking a deep breath, you knew you would have to tell her the truth of what had happened. With a hand on each one of her shoulders, you got closer and whispered only for her to hear. “There is something I need to tell you but, please, promise me you will keep the secret. You are the only one I can trust with this.”

All traces of vexation had disappeared from her face and she was disconcerted at your words, almost fearful. “What is it?”

“First, you have to promise me you will not tell anyone. Not even your parents.”

“Alright, I promise. Now tell me what is wrong.” There was urgency in her voice and the more time you took the more her uncertainty grew.

“Liang and I, we… nothing happened last night.”

“What?” Yue was astounded by what you had said and her hazel eyes were wide. “You mean to say he did not touch you?”

“No, he did not. By whatever ill fortune I started bleeding just before he arrived, and then I was in pain for a good part of the night.”

“Oh, dear, are you being serious? You… you bled? But this is a bad omen for your marriage. My uncle will think you are not suited to be Kuai Liang’s wife and then… he may force me to marry him after all. If you have not lain with him, technically speaking you are not his wife yet.“

“That is why nobody else can know this, much any less your parents or our grandmother. If they find out Liang and I did not consummate, there will serious trouble.”

“What about him? What does he think of all this?”

“He has agreed to help me. Much like me, he has an interest in this marriage so we cannot allow this predicament to get in the way. I tell you this because I do not know who else to turn to for help. The only other person who knows about this is Lifen. She was with me when I went into pain and brought me clothes and tea. I honestly do not think she will be careless to spread it around but… I could be wrong. If you hear something you must tell me, please.”

“Do not worry, your secret is safe with me and I will do everything I can to help. But if you did not spend the night with him, did you sleep alone?”

“No,” you smile, lowering your gaze. “He stayed and we slept together… in the same bed.”

“Really?” She was surprised at your reply. “Any other man would have run away.”

“He did not. Either way, there was not much of a choice. If he left we would have brought unwanted attention onto us, and we could not have that. Still, despite everything, he did not seem upset or bothered; neither did he look at me as if I could poison his body. He treated me with care and kindness and told me that, even if I had not bled, he would not have touched me against my will.”

“My, he is quite the gentleman, is he not?” Yue covered her mouth and laughed under her breath.

“He is, indeed. I do not know what the future has in store for us, but maybe I can learn to love him one day.” Why not? So far he seemed like a man you could get along with or was it too early to say?

Yue threw her arms around you to bring you in for a hug. “I still cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me. Truly, you are a blessing and I wish you the best in life. May the gods smile upon you, dearest cousin. Even if you are my only cousin, I would rather have only you than ten others.”

With a smile, you rested your cheek against her shoulder. “Now you are making me blush.”

“Oh, I have not made blush hard enough, trust me. I could still give you that book as wedding—"

“Yue, stop it… please.”

You sure were going to miss her.

* * *

Days passed with no word or rumor about you and Liang. He had made up an excuse for you, saying you didn’t feel very well after something you ate and perhaps some rest would be best for you. Your family thought no more of it and you were relieved.

On a few occasions you had come across Lifen. Every time, the woman only bowed in respect before you went on your way. There was no point in bringing up the subject and you wanted to let it die. Still, you were thankful that she had kept her lips sealed.

You slept with Liang, if only to fool your family into thinking everything had gone according to plan. It seemed to do the trick for the time being and, hopefully, you could keep the façade until you left. Your grandmother seemed interested in knowing if Liang was as promising as he looked, much to your dismay.

“I do not wish to pass away without meeting my great grandchildren. And either way, there is no shame in enjoying each other as newlyweds. You still have a long way ahead.”

Her comments had you laughing with unease, in an effort to cover your distress. If only she knew you still were a maiden.

On his part, Liang had stayed true to his word. He wasn’t improper with you, not even once, and you had grown more comfortable in his presence with every night that you were together. There was something soothing in just listening to each other’s breathings in the dark that put you to sleep fast. Usually you didn’t speak much, only the necessary, since recent events had brought a setback in the friendship you’d been developing. However, one night you decided to try something different when curiosity got the best of you.

“Liang?” You got closer to him and peered at him in the darkness, hoping that he would be awake. For some reason you couldn’t sleep, probably because your bleeding was stopping and soon you would have to depart. The idea of leaving home made you anxious, but the thrill of new experiences was something that helped you cope.

“What is it?” He was lying on his side, his back to you, trying to get some shuteye since his voice sounded a bit drowsy.

“I was wondering, the place where you live… what is it like?”

He was silent for a moment, and you thought that maybe he had fallen asleep on you. However, as you were about to call his name again, he sighed and replied. “Certainly it is not like your home. I will not lie to you about it but, the truth is, you may not like it at first.”

“What do you mean?”

“It is… different, and I fear it will be a very drastic change for you. You are accustomed to soft grasslands, colorful gardens, and warmth, not the harsh life on the mountains.” He turned around, eyes half-lidded and voice hoarse from sleepiness. “While I promise you will never want for anything with me, I believe you will miss your life here.”

He was worried that you might not adapt to life in the Lin Kuei?

“I admit that I have never been outside the borders. As a child, I used to watch the caravans that came to trade with our people, and I wondered what it was like— seeing world. Now I have the chance to see for myself what lies beyond the walls that surround this place. I never was under the illusion that it would be an easy journey, or that things would be perfect, but I have faith and know that somehow I will be alright. After all, your home is my home now.”

“Always so optimistic.” He chuckled and elicited a smile from you.

“Someone has to be.”

“Maybe you are right about that, but now you should get some rest and let me sleep.” His eyes closed and he was soon drifting off to a peaceful slumber, his head gently lolling onto your shoulder. There was nothing suggestive in what he did, it was just a simple and innocent touch, yet your heart had gone wild and your chest hurt at how fast it beat. You weren’t scared this time but there was no doubt you found his proximity to be a bit alarming, if only because of the way you were reacting to him.

His breathing on your neck made it difficult to think and you weren’t sure of what to do. “Liang?” You called, feeling abashed, but he didn’t reply, already sound asleep.

Oh, well, you guessed it couldn’t be helped. With care not to wake him up, you slowly got your shoulder back from under his cheek and made him rest against the pillow. Seeking shelter under the sheets, you felt your body return to normalcy little by little and glanced at his direction. He hadn’t moved an inch from the spot you left him and seemed very comfortable in his current position. It was cute, in a way, seeing him vulnerable and knowing that he trusted you enough to lower his guard.

Well, you hardly were a threat to him but that wasn’t the case.

“Sleep well, Liang,” you whispered with a small smile, pulling the covers to wrap him.

You hoped Yue’s words would come true and that the gods would smile upon you.

* * *

The time to depart arrived at long last. You had been preparing for this ever since your engagement but still felt a little fearful. Sure, this was your chance to know what lay far away from your childhood home, yet you didn’t know what to expect. You had mixed emotions about the matter but let none of them carry you away. A demure demeanor was the better option, so you tried to keep the composure even as you were being sent away.

All preparations done, you would soon set off in the morning at dawn to make the most of the day. You donned some light clothes and a shawl to keep you warm, since the weather was lukewarm. However, Liang had arranged for you to have proper attires for the chilly weather of the mountains. While it was spring, the temperatures were still pretty low there.

When you were to leave, you bowed before your uncle, aunt, and grandmother, as a way to acknowledge their love and care for you all these years. Bidding farewell to your cousins, you got an affectionate embrace from Yue and her siblings expressed their sadness at your parting— especially the youngest one, who started to cry when you said goodbye. Yue held the child in her arms when you walked to meet your husband and set out the journey.

Once you stepped in the carriage that would protect you from the elements, your grandmother scattered a bowl of water. It meant that you were leaving and would not return as part of their family. Much like water, you were out of their control now. Then, a bowl of rice followed to wish your prosperity in the future. As the Lin Kuei party headed for the gates, you threw the fan in your hand out of the window to leave your bad temper behind.

Liang had decided to lead the way with his men on the front. Several women of your house accompanied you, Lifen among them, although they travelled in another cart. You were all by yourself in your coach filled with pillows and covers. Pulling the lace drape to the side, just enough to peer outside, you watched the endless blue sky above the fields and the grass that had begun to sprout back to life with the arrival of spring. In other places, your people were preparing the soil to plant the crops and when they caught sight of you they waved their hands in farewell. Smiling, you returned the gesture and your gaze lingered on them for a while, until they became small dots in the distance and disappeared from sight.

You were away from home, farthest that you had ever been in your life. But then you realized it wasn’t your home anymore. Your place was with the Lin Kuei now and there would be so much you’d have to learn from now on.

You would do your best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying the fic so far I would appreciate to hear your thoughts. Thank you in advance!


	7. The Journey Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Wow, I have limited internet access so I couldn't post this sooner. Also, when I posted my Kenshi fic, I forgot to wish everyone a happy new year! :D I'm such an airhead. Forgive me. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for the support! I love seeing the kudos counter going up but I'd also appreciate a comment every now and then c: they motivate me to keep writing ♥
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:**
> 
> Unbetaed. OoC. Sexual references. This is kind of a slow burn romance, so forgive me if this is taking ages (I should pick up the pace in upcoming chapters).

**Part VII:** _"The Journey Home"_

You didn’t have much to do other than watching the landscape, although it was enough to keep you entertained for the most part. You had brought some books in your bag but preferred admiring the beauty that surrounded you. Never before had you imagined the world was this immense, as a vast expanse of never-ending grasslands lay before your eyes. It was almost hard to believe that you’d left your childhood home behind, following your husband to claim your place in the Lin Kuei as his wife. The thought made you jittery, for you weren’t sure of what to expect exactly. What did they think about you marrying their leader? Liang had said they had been uncertain of his nuptials with you, but he could have been trying to tone the situation down so you wouldn’t feel bad.

Well, no one said it was going to be easy. It was going to take time for them to accept you, an outsider and former enemy of their clan. However, it was up to you to change their minds sooner rather than later but you didn’t know what you could do. At the moment, you remembered your grandmother’s advice. Kindness, humbleness and wisdom in your actions and words would be your greatest allies from now on.

Before sunset, the part came to a stop near a river surrounded by a growth of trees and high grass. On cue, one of the men riding at Liang’s side announced that you would be camping there for the night. In no time, the perimeter of the camp was outlined and soon the tents were being built. The horses could rest and they followed their masters to the river, drinking from it before being fed.

As the sun disappeared, you found yourself sitting on a large rock by the riverbank after eating some food. The soft splash and gurgle of the water was music to your ears, and the moon shining down upon its surface took your breath away. You almost felt tempted to take off your shoes and dip your feet in it, feel the mud between your toes, but you weren’t sure if you should.

Looking around, you realized that most people seemed to be minding their own business at the moment. While you had offered your help around camp, you weren’t given much option but sit around and watch the others do everything for you. Despite your insistence, it appeared that they didn’t want to aggravate the grandmaster by taking such liberties with you.

Speaking of him, Liang still hadn’t showed up and you were getting a little restless all by yourself. Your attendants had seen to your needs of comfort and nourishment, but they had retired at a distance from you to help the rest of the people. So here you were, lonely and bored, trying to find some entertainment to pass the time. It hadn’t even been a day and you already missed Yue and her antics, even when they made you feel embarrassed. Thinking about her made you smile and you wondered what she was doing. It would be a good idea to send her a letter when you arrived.

Before you knew it, you were raising the skirt of your robes to your shin and taking off your footwear. Laying the items next to you, you happily let your feet sink into the water and looked at the sky above, basking in the glow of the moon and stars and the quietude of the night. You were cold at first but, once you got used to the temperature you quite enjoyed it. Plus, the slush tickled your toes and it felt so good that you—

“I forgot to tell you about the alligators.” The sound of a deep voice caused you to jump out of your skin, since you hadn’t expected to be caught so soon in your daydream. But there was a word that made your blood run cold, and your eyes widened as a squeal left your lips.

“Alligators?” Your feet promptly left the water at the thought that one of those creatures would appear and devour you. Crawling away from the edge of the rock, you hugged your legs to your chest and tried to calm yourself down. Unbeknownst to you, the movement had lifted your robes higher than intended and your legs were exposed to the cold air. However, you were too busy staring into the river to even notice someone was approaching.

It wasn’t until you heard his laughter that you turned to see Liang standing close by, seemingly amused at your reaction. Wait… he was pulling your leg, then? What a jerk! You wanted to grab your shoes and throw them at his head, but then you thought it would do no good to make a scene out of this.

“You are unbelievable!” The glare in your eyes was hard to miss but, when you finally realize how much skin you had uncovered, you began to blush and fumble to neaten your clothes. Hopefully, he hadn’t seen, but that hardly seemed to be the case… if the discomfiture on his face was any indication.

“I apologize.” Ashamed, he looked away from you and all signs of mirth faded. “That was something foolish for me to say. I do not know what came over me.”

You wanted to be angry at him but he looked mortified. It made you feel bad, too. “I am fine.” Crossing your arms, you sighed and shook your head. “You scared me, that is all. I… trust there are no alligators here, right?”

“No. You do not have to worry about that. Either way, I thought I would bring this for you.” He neared and wrapped a wool stole around your shivering body. “You will catch a cold if you remain here for too long. I noticed you have been sitting on that rock for quite a while now.”

He had been watching you the whole time? Well, he certainly had some remarkable skills to blend in because you never saw him among the crowd.

“Ah!” Your cheeks were suddenly warm at the sensation of his hands on your shoulders. They were big and strong and yet there was a gentleness to them when he touched you. “I was just… um, enjoying the sigh before going to bed. I have never been to a place like this before.”

The smile returned to his lips and he chuckled. “I can understand why you find it pleasing to behold.”

“This is all new to me. I have lived behind the walls of my homeland my whole life, and this is the farthest that I have ever been away from it. It feels… strange, almost surreal. I never imagined I would be here sitting on this rock, fearing alligators would eat me, and now freezing my feet.” A giggle escaped you and you covered your mouth to muffle it. It sounded funny, at first, but then your laughter died out as you cast your gaze down. What were you doing? He surely didn’t care about what you thought. “I am being silly, am I not?”

“No, of course not,” he said, bending to your level, and you met his pale eyes. They seemed to glow in the moonlight and you couldn’t look away from them. It was hard to say how long you remained there, just staring at each other without words to say. He was close, so close that you could feel his breath on your face. But then you turned away to sneeze and he sighed. “It is time we go to bed.”

It wasn’t meant to imply an ulterior motive, you were aware of that, but those words still made you blush. You should have been used to sharing the same bed with him by now, but you still got butterflies in the stomach every time you slept together. Especially because Yue had said that sooner or later he would have his way with you. A man could only be so patient, she said, and it made you wonder if Liang would try to do something to you one of these days, despite his promise.

With a nod, you grabbed your shoes and tried to put them on your damp feet, but all of a sudden you felt your body being lifted in the air. As you tried to grab onto the nearest thin for support, you realized you were grasping his clothes. He really felt sturdy in all places, you thought, whilst he pressed you against his chest and carried you through the camp.

“Liang?” You called with a sheepish voice, earning a hum from him as he focused on his path. It was so embarrassing, considering that you were drawing the attention of some curious people and you didn’t really want to know what they were thinking. He didn’t seem to mind much, however. “I… I can walk. There is no need for you to carry me.”

“You will get your feet dirty, and you need to get some rest. I want to make sure that you do not wander away in camp at this time of the night, in search of another distraction.”

Somehow, he sounded amused but his statement only made you frown. “I will have you know that I am no child, and you do not have to look after me like I was one.”

Raising an eyebrow, he gave you a conceited look. “If I thought you were a child, we would not be married in the first place.”

Not sure of how to answer, you decided to remain silent until you reached your shelter— a rather large tent— and he walked past its flaps. Once inside, he put you down and you felt the soft carpet under your bare feet. There wasn’t much light for you to see, only the shy flames of some candles, but you spotted the bed that had been laid out for you to rest. One of your handmaidens had left your night clothes on the bedspread, and you set your shoes aside before taking the garment in your hands.

Throwing a glance at Liang, you noticed he was already taking off his clothes in a corner. _Wait… what?_ He never did that before! Usually, he would come to you already dressed for sleep and you didn’t actually get to see anything else.

When his naked and well defined back came into view, you thought you would pass out and it was even worse when you remembered you had to undress, too. Might as well forget about that because there was no way you were doing that in front of him. Fearing that you would see more than was appropriate, you quickly dived under the sheets and curled in a ball beneath. Moments later, you sensed him approach and take his place by your side, his hand lifting the covers off your face and looking at you with puzzlement. He was already donning more comfortable apparel and seemed to expect for you to do the same.

“Are you going to sleep in those clothes?” He asked, lying in bed.

“Well, y-yes.” Why did he have to ask? There was no denying that the situation was ridiculous, but the idea of getting naked in front of him was something that your stomach flutter. You didn’t think you were ready for that yet. “When will we arrive at the temple?”

It was much easier for you to change the subject, and he didn’t linger much on the matter either. It felt as if he was being merely casual about it. “If we keep up the pace, we should be there tomorrow by nightfall. The passage to the mountains is not far away.”

“Oh, alright.” You turned on your side and buried a hand under your pillow, watching the live coals glow softly as they burned in a brazier with dragon carvings. Would it get colder later? The flaps of the tent gently waved in the cool breeze and, from time to time, you could the howls of wolves in the distance. Certainly, you didn’t like the sound of that. “Liang, will we be safe here?”

“Are you scared?” He wasn’t making fun of you, despite your initial belief. On the contrary, there was a hint of genuine concern in his voice.

“And why would I not be?” He couldn’t blame you for that, could he? This was the first time you were away from home in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t just the beasts that left you uneasy. There were bandits and other creatures that scared you…

“You have nothing to worry about. Our people are standing guard and watching over the borders.”

“I know but—” Did he say _our_?

“I would not be here trying to get some sleep if I knew we are in danger, now would I?” He had a point there and you couldn’t question his words. “Do not fear. I am here.”

There was nothing to fear, right? He was the most knowledgeable in these matters so you would trust him. Humming in agreement, you brought the covers closer to your body and your knees to your chest. As soon as you got comfortable, exhaustion took hold of your body and your eyelids began to feel heavy the more you tried to stay awake. So you finally gave up and let yourself drift off to sleep with a tired sight.

“Goodnight, Liang.” Was he still awake? You didn’t know but it felt right to say it.

That night the same nightmare tormented you again. The same woman appeared before you, engulfed in flames, burned for eternity, and her screams haunted you in the darkness. It was terrifying and you didn’t know how to escape form that abyss. So many negative emotions consumed you— rage, fear and pain, overwhelmed you but sadness was the one you felt the most. Loneliness. You were so lonely it was driving you insane and you couldn’t stop the tears, couldn’t find peace.

_Someone help me._

“(Name)!” How did she know your name? Who was she? What did she want from you? “(Name)!”

“Leave me alone!” You screamed as her charred hands grabbed your arms, making you recoil at the burning pain. “You are hurting me!”

“(Name), it’s me. Liang!” The voice was deeper this time, and your body was shaken with strength. Your eyes shot open and you found yourself in the real world again, with no signs of the lady in flames. Instead, there was a familiar face that hovered above you and it showed deep distress at your state.

“Liang…” You whispered with a cracked voice, looking into his panicked eyes. “Liang!”

You were so happy to see him that your arms wrapped around his neck and brought him close to you, before you could stop yourself. He made no attempts to get away from you, only stroked your shoulder and hushed your sobs.

“You were having a bad dream. What happened?”

Bringing a hand to your eyes, you felt tears on the tip of your fingers. Parting from him, you wiped them away with the sleeve of your hanfu. At some point, he asked what happened again but you brushed the matter away not wanting to talk about it. “I… am fine. Sorry I woke you up.”

He shook his head, backing away to give you space to breathe. “I am more worried about you. You kept crying, as though someone was hurting you.”

“It was only a nightmare, nothing more.” You shifted in bed and felt your body unbearable damp, sweat gathering in your back and chest. It was as if your body had been exposed to the heat for too long, and it almost burned. “It is… hot.”

“What?”

Without a care for his confusion, you sat up and kicked the covers away. Tugging at your clothes, you managed to get them off, only leaving the light cotton underdress, and tossed the garment to the side. Fanning your face with your hands you lay in bed, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

He touched your forehead and the cupped one of your cheeks. “You have a fever,” he grunted, running his hand to your neck where it lingered for a while. "I shall bring the healer."

"No, I will be fine!" You didn't want to make a big deal out of this. You just needed to rest, and everything would be fine. His skin against yours felt cool and the sensation was pleasant, so much that you even pulled at the crossed collar of your robes to expose more skin. But suddenly he withdrew and sighed, looking away from your form sprawled on the mattress.

“What am I going to do with you?”

Next thing you knew, he fetched a cup of water for you and you gladly accepted it. After drinking all of it, you asked for more and when you were done he made sure that you were comfortable before lying by your side. At first you had refused to let him wrap you in the covers, insisting that you still were hot. After a while the temperature began to drop and you shivered in cold, even though the coals were burning— albeit weakly— on the other side of the tent. Slipping under the warmth of the bedding, you tried to stay awake for as long as you could, scared that the nightmares would return.

You wondered why they haunted you but you found no reasons.

* * *

The next morning you woke up alone. You sat up and looked around, but Liang was nowhere to be seen. With a shawl on your shoulders, you walked out of the tent in search of him— or anyone who knew of his whereabouts. As soon as you stepped foot outside, you came across two women standing guard on each side of the entrance.

After exchanging greetings with them, you asked where your husband was. Apparently he had left to supervise preparations and ensure everything was in order before moving on. It was no surprise and you guessed he had much to do. If only you were allowed to help a bit, maybe you would have had something to do other than sitting around in boredom… again.

“Are you alright?” You asked one of the women, noticing how pale and uncomfortable she looked. The dark rings under her eyes weren’t good news, either. To you, she appeared ill and tired.

“Yes, I am fine.” Her voice was slightly strained as she stood straight, head high, looking ahead.

“Is that any way to treat the wife of the grandmaster?” Her companion chided, narrowing her dark eyes before giving you an apologetic look. “Please, forgive her, ma’am. She is not feeling very well this morning and forgets her place.”

“I apologize for my behavior, ma’am. I was not trying to be rude.” She looked down, holding her lower stomach with a wistful look. You didn’t know much about these things but something, deep down, told you that there was more to this woman than she wanted others to know.

You shook your head with a smile on your lips. “You have done nothing to wrong me but, if I may be so bold to ask, by any chance are you… expecting?”

The fear on her face was hard to hide, as though she’d been discovered, but she hurried to deny what you said. “No, ma’am, I am not pregnant. It was something I ate. Your concern is appreciated, though.”

“Alright, then. I shall not hold you back anymore. However, I would advise that you see the healer before we depart. You should not brush aside your condition when we have a long way ahead. If someone questions why you are not tending to your duties, tell them I gave you permission.”

That would suffice, you hoped.

An expression of confusion and shock settled on her features, but she regained her poise and bowed at the last second. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Liang was nowhere to be found around camp, but you didn’t spend much time looking for him either. At any rate, you didn’t have anything important to tell him and he must have been busy. You found one of your attendants, instead, and asked her to prepare a bath for you.

A hot bath with oils and flowers would have been paradise but you had to do without it. At least you could have some water heat in the fire. You needed to clean yourself, for the last thing you wanted was to reek of sweat for the duration of the journey. Sadly, there was no bathroom so you had to improvise for some privacy. Retiring to a secluded area with more or less abundant vegetation, you took some of your handmaidens to help you and requested that no one else would head that way of the river.

The sun was rising and the weather was still a bit cold but you endure throughout the process, even though you were shaking like a leaf by the end of it. But at least you were clean, wearing an underdress and a shawl, ready to break your fast by the fire. When Lifen approached with food, you asked her to accompany you for a while. You didn’t want to be alone and you’d wanted to talk with the woman for some time now, so you took the opportunity. She sat behind you and combed your hair, tying it in a loose low bun before adding some hairpins of plum flowers.

“Lifen, why are you here?” Most of your handmaidens were from your grandmother but Lifen… she wasn’t hers. She had served your aunt after the death of your parents. That had to mean she requested to follow you but why?

“Does my presence bother you, milady?” Her voice was calm, as she prepared the clothes you would wear for the day. If truth be told, she didn’t sound affected by your question at all.

“No, it is not that. I have meant to ask you this but I never had the chance. I will be honest with you, for a moment I feared you would tell my family about… that incident, and I doubted that you would keep your word.”

“But I did not tell anyone. Does that not make my lady happy?”

“Of course it does, but I wonder why did you help me? You could have told my uncle or aunt but you kept quiet.”

“Your mother, may she rest in peace, helped me when I was a little girl. I knew her since she married the lord Jun, and I had heard word that she was very kind and compassionate. At the time, my father was a merchant but during one of his travels he was killed by bandits. He was not the most open-handed man, shall we say, so when he passed away we had no idea of where he kept all the money he had saved. We had no means to subsist and, to make matters worse, he had a lot of debts that my mother found difficult to repay. She worked hard to support us but could not hold for much long and fell ill.”

“That sounds terrible!”

“My siblings were barely older than me, and we could not find a way to help her. We had to go without food, sometimes for days. I remember I was so hungry then that I stole some bread… but the guards caught me and then the baker demanded retribution. My mother could not bear the idea of me being punished, so she asked to be the one lashed, all because I had stolen some bread. But then I saw the lady and ran to her, asking for mercy. May the gods bless her soul.”

“My mother… did that?”

“She was a very kind woman and people preferred her over your aunt Min, who was never fond of her cousin because of that. Rumors said that the lady An was the one who requested master Wu Lae to end such harsh punishments for petty crimes, and he granted her request.”

Convinced your uncle to do that? This was all so confusing but you were thrilled all the same. “How come grandmother never told me this?”

“I would not know what to say,” Lifen mumbled with uncertainty.

“Still, I must thank you for sharing this with me. Is this the reason you helped me, then?”

“I am indebted to the lady An. Saving my mother from brutality was not the only thing she did for us. She gave my family a place in her house and, in spite of everything, I grew up happy in it. There is so much she gave ma I want to do whatever I can to help you, milady.”

Smiling at Lifen, you placed a hand on her shoulder. “I appreciate the offer, but I do not want you to feel obligated to—”

“It is no obligation. I would be more than happy to serve you,” she said with pleading eyes. “This is why I followed. I want to be here. Please, do not cast me aside.”

Her request moved your heart and you couldn’t bring yourself to refuse. “Very well. I accept your offer if that is what your heart desired, in the memory of my mother.”

“Thank you, milady.” Lifen kowtowed, despite your protests. “You will not regret this, I assure you.”

* * *

When people started to pick up everything, you knew it was time to break camp. It didn’t take them long to pack and move on at Liang’s command, and by that time you were already on your carriage ready to depart.

Your husband rode on his mount, pale eyes scanning the crowd. But when his eyes met with yours by chance, he hastily looked away. His reaction left you confused and upset, and you wondered if you had something wrong. Perhaps he found out that you took liberties with the warriors of the Lin Kuei and didn’t like it? Maybe he’d try to tell you not to interfere tonight? Or maybe he would just ignore you? What should you do?

Instead of making progression, your relationship with Liang only seemed to turn more awkward every day. Trying to rid your mind of those thoughts, for the moment, you requested Lifen’s company. She was with you within the minute, and you made room for her to sit with you as she hopped on the vehicle. Her conversations were amenable and you enjoyed getting to know more about your mother, especially how she and your father seemed to be like water and fire. Their families being close, your mother had the chance to meet him as a child which left you surprised, since your uncle had said they didn’t meet prior to their wedding. It seemed they couldn’t stand being in the same room for too long without pulling their hairs or calling each other names. Their tutors didn’t know what to do anymore.

However, as they got older they grew apart. Your father was more invested in honing his skills as a warrior and learning the affairs of the clan, to become his brother’s second in command. On her part, your mother’s life was not as exciting— sure, she got the chance to train to defend her land but she was more encouraged to be ladylike. Those were two conflicting aspects that had to be balanced, lest no one would want to marry her.

With childhood still fresh in their minds, it was easy to understand why they were smitten with each other. No more hair pulling, no more calling names, no more childish antics. His family made the marriage proposal to hers and they became husband and wife, although their life wasn’t that perfect afterwards when she couldn’t give him a child. Jun didn’t leave her, however, despite your grandmother’s discontent, and then you arrived at long last.

And you knew the rest of the story. It made you wonder, if you were to have a child… would you die, too? The thought made you sad, that you wouldn’t get the chance to see your son or daughter grow. Did your mother even have the chance to see you before passing away?

After a moment, Lifen seemed to notice your sadness. “Milady?”

“Yes?” You leaned against the frame of the window and looked at the sun rising in the sky.

“You and the grandmaster still have not… been intimate, right?”

“No, we have not.” There was no point in hiding it from her.

All of a sudden, she started to giggle and you arched an eyebrow at her outburst. What did she find so funny about that? “Well, that explains a lot of things.”

“What are you talking about?”

Still laughing, she gave you a mischievous look. “Have you not noticed, milady?”

“Notice what?”

“The grandmaster seemed discomfited just looking at you when we set out.”

“Ah, I cannot imagine why.” You shifted in your seat with unease, crossing your arms as your gaze returned to the landscape.

“Oh, are you not curious about it?”

“Whatever it is I do not think it is any of my business.”

“But it is! A very personal matter, I would say.” Why was she still laughing?

“So what is it?” Your patience was starting to run out at her lack of answers.

Finally, she got a hold of herself but there still was a grin on her face. “He saw you.”

“Saw me? What do you mean?”

“I would not say he saw you exactly, but he got a glimpse in the river while you were bathing.” Again she started to laugh and the blood rushed to your face. “You should have seen him approaching with a strut and then retreating in a rush, looking like a child who had been caught doing something naughty. I surmise he was looking for you, but it appears he somehow missed the detail about you needing some privacy. Not that his men would think you need it when he’s involved…”

She couldn’t be serious. This couldn’t be happening to you. Did… did she mean to say he saw you naked like the day you were born? Oh, dear gods, you wished she hadn’t told you because now you were the one who couldn’t look him in the eye anymore.

What else did the future have in store for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well, hope it was to your liking. I'm a little lost here because I'm trying not to rush the romance but I also have to offer some kind of... eem, romantic stuff, no? Like I said, forgive me if this is taking ages but I promise it's leading to something._
> 
> _Reviews are appreciated and thank you!_


	8. Flames to Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long, about 5000 words so I hope you enjoy c: thanks to my friend Lulu for getting my ass in gear. I don’t know what I’d do without her, honestly— my stories would remain forgotten probably. Thanks to these beautiful readers in Tumblr for their lovely fanarts: 
> 
> [[here]](http://angel-ite.tumblr.com/post/135016644906/ive-been-reading-this-fanfic-by-theironslegacy)
> 
> [[here]](http://koala-biscuits.tumblr.com/post/135051034454/a-wip-sketch-of-reader-from-a-lovely-liang). 
> 
> [[here]](http://tarafytheworld.tumblr.com/post/137595992799/okay-so-im-currently-in-love-with-this-reader) (a bit of nsfw)
> 
> [[here]](http://tarafytheworld.tumblr.com/post/137596335704/whoops-more-kuai-liang-and-tengu-chan-a)
> 
> I never thought people would feel interested enough to actually draw about my fic and it makes me really happy ;u; thank you! And of course, my gratitude to everyone for their support ♥
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Now fun fact about the Reader!_
> 
> _She never got to be with Liang in the original timeline. This is because she died at the hands of Noob Saibot before she even got the chance to meet his younger brother. In the original timeline, Wu Lae attacks Taven thinking that the latter was related to Noob Saibot and Smoke, which implies there was a confrontation at some point. Or, if you prefer that kind of twist, she was abducted… I don’t know which one is worse, to be honest._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:** Unbetaed. Sexual references. English is not my first language. OoCness. OCs.

**Part VIII:** _"Flames to Shadows"_

It wasn’t until you were reaching the passage to the mountains that you started to have a bad feeling. You couldn’t quite explain it, but a sudden despair overwhelmed your soul and your hairs began to stand on end. Maybe you could have blamed it on the lowering temperatures, but how could you explain this flurry of emotions that left you restless? Shadows moved in the corner of your eyes, lurking close, and your body trembled at the terrifying thoughts that suddenly flooded your mind. What was wrong with you? There was something that didn’t give you rest, left you uneasy.

“Are you alright, my lady?” Lifen’s voice came by your side and you stared at her with wide eyes, taken by surprise at her sudden words.

Shaking your head, you smiled slightly. “I… yes. I just thought I saw something but I must be imagining things.”

Lifen gave you a worried look, then. “Maybe I should leave you to rest for the time being. The journey is long and you are not accustomed to the strains that come with it. I shall wake you up at a later time, if need be.”

“You are right. That could be it.” For some strange reason, you were starting to feel drained from your energy, and so you believed she could be right. Perhaps the constant travel was taking its toll on you, so you decided to follow her advice. When she left, you stretched across the pile of pillows and draped a pelt over you to keep warm since the temperature had dropped a bit. The soft swaying of the carriage was lulling you into slumber, and your eyes closed as your breathing slowed. It wasn’t long before you lost notion of your surroundings and fell into the world of dreams.

But then screams of terror and cries of battle had you sitting up in the blink of an eye, confused at the commotion that had taken place. Crawling to the window, you tried to get a glimpse of what was happening but, suddenly, a monstrous sight appeared, chilling you to the bone. Blood red eyes regarded you with hunger and malice, skin so black it couldn’t reflect any light. Its inhuman growls told you it was ready to attack you and you backed away with a scream, avoiding its hand which had lunged for you. It smashed the wall of your carrier to pieces and left you defenseless, shaking in fear as it closed in on you and prepared to strike. And when its shadows engulfed you, there was only a black void that consumed your soul.

You woke up with a start, listening to the uneasy neigh of the horses pulling your carriage. Gasping for air, you sat up and looked around you only to see that your surroundings were in a perfect normal state. Then you approached the window with wariness and threw a glance outside, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Your attendants chatted among themselves without any concern, trying to find some entertainment to satisfy their boredom during the journey. All was well, everything was in order, and the warriors of the Lin Kuei didn’t show any signs of disquiet to make you suspect there was something wrong.

The monster you saw… it was only a nightmare, thank gods. Heaving a sigh of relief, you placed a hand on your chest and smiled ever so slightly, heart rate returning back to normal little by little. Lifen was right. Maybe you were a bit too stressed by this whole change and so you decided to take it easy, for your own sake. You could wait until you arrived at the home of the Lin Kuei to start worrying for real. That would be the best decision for sure, so you settled for reading a book and taking a breather for a while. But then you noticed the procession had stopped, drawing your attention as you tried to figure out what was going on. Were you already stopping for the night? The dark clouds above obscured the sun and you had lost track of time, so you weren’t sure how much you had slept.

However, it soon became obvious that you’d be setting camp there for the night. As you started getting off the carriage, a young man approached and helped you. “Have you seen the grandmaster— I mean, my husband?” It felt strange to say it and it’d surely take some time before you got used to the idea. Gods, you hadn’t even lay with him— well, you slept with him but in the literal sense.

“He’s reunited with our elder brothers at the moment, _shi po_. Are you in need of anything?” [1]

“No, I am fine. Thanks.” You nodded and released him so he could go back to his duties, scanning the crowd in hopes to find Lifen. You had no luck but decided to take a small walk, stretch your legs and study the landscape for a little while. The cohort always followed the river, which you noticed had turned sapphire in color— something you had never seen before and made you curious. Green grass grew on the riverbanks and a forest of pines extended all over the passage, to the mountains. Now that you were outside, you started to feel colder and you didn’t want to think what it would be like when night fell… or when you ascended the mountains to the temple.

Still, there was something about this place that didn’t feel quite right. Despite its beauty, it was pervaded with an energy that made you restless and the horses seemed to catch on the vibes, too. However, you didn’t have much time to dwell on those thoughts for Lifen approached and informed you that your tent had been built. On your way there, you found Liang surrounded by three of his men, engaged in conversation with them. It seemed he was worried about something and you wondered what could be the matter. When Liang noticed your arrival, he dispatched them and Lifen excused herself to prepare your dinner, leaving you two alone. His presence made you blush as you recalled what Lifen had told you that morning, but you brushed any embarrassment aside and tried to keep your composure.

“Is something wrong?” You asked him, eyeing the bundle of blue fabric he carried in his arms with curiosity. There was something moving underneath it, and then you caught strange noises similar to squeaking, which made your eyes go wide in confusion.

He gently brushed his hand on the parcel and gave you a sad smile. “We found a dead snow leopard. Her cub survived, though.” Liang pushed part of the cloth aside, revealing pale fur stained with numerous dark spots. Your hand flew to your mouth at the sight of the poor thing and its sad, scared, eyes. It was terrified, hissing at you and your husband in an effort to appear threatening and mighty. Of course it didn’t look scary at all, if anything its actions made you melt on the inside and pulled at the strings of your heart.

“That is most strange,” you commented with a thoughtful look in your eyes. “What would the mother be doing here? Snow leopards rarely come down from the mountains.” Something must have made her flee, you thought, and Liang seemed to share your ideas. Concern flicked across his features for the briefest of moments, but then it disappeared just as quick leaving you to wonder if you had imagined it. “What are you going to do with that cub? If we leave it here, it will die for sure.” As you brushed a hand against its head, the leopard hissed and growled some more at you and you attempted to calm it down with soft words. “We should at least look after it, for now. It is too dangerous to let it wander on its own. If nobody wants to, I can do it.”

Liang sighed and looked at the ball of fur in his arms, which weakly struggled in his hold. “Perhaps you are right. We should keep it, for a while at least. It is an animal that belongs in the wild and should return to it when it is old enough.”

“For now she belongs with us.” You took the little leopard from him and tried to keep your hold on her, before gently setting it down on the ground. She stared at you in confusion for a moment, and then her blue eyes scanned the space around as if trying to asses whether she was in danger or not. When neither you or Liang made any attempts to hurt her, she seemed to decide that it was safe for her to go smelling your bedding. Nodding in satisfaction, you clasped your hand in front of you with a grin. “You must be hungry, little one. I shall have Lifen bring some warm milk for you, what do you say? Or better yet, I shall bring it to you right now. Please, Liang, look after her while I am away!”

You didn’t even give him any chance to reply, for you already were outside, lifting your skirts so you wouldn’t trip in your hurry. It wasn’t until you felt a cold sensation in your cheek that you stopped and held out your hand in front of you, thinking for a moment that it was raining. A few snowflakes landed on your palm and you frowned, confused. You didn’t think it would snow at this time of the year, during spring. Although it wasn’t unheard of, it wasn’t a common occurrence either but you’d never been here before. Wind was blowing from the mountains, carrying a chilly sting, and amid the clouds there seemed to be traces of a storm.

You carried on. If you were to be honest, you didn’t have much idea of whom should you ask for help, although your best bet would be the cook. He must be busy cooking for a bunch of people, though. Ah, what to do? Everyone seemed to be so occupied in their chores and here you were worrying about such petty matters.

“My lady, what are you doing here?” You nearly jumped at the unexpected voice that spoke behind you and turned around in a haste, squealing in surprise. It was one of your attendants, Niu, and she was eyeing you with mild concern. “Are you feeling alright? Is there anything you need?”

“Ah, yes. I was looking for some milk…” You smiled nervously, trying not to trip over your words. “Liang found a snow leopard cub and I wanted to feed her.”

The woman was surprised at the news but nodded with a smile. “I see. Very well, then, I shall bring the milk to you. Although I should recommend that you return to your tent, my lady. It is getting colder and we do not want you to get sick. Also, it would be better that you shared this time with the grandmaster now that he is away from the workings of the day,” she said with a giggle.

“Oh, I would just prefer to wait. I see people are busy here so I would not want to trouble anyone,” you replied with a blush, your mind going back to Liang and the thought he saw you nude in the river. This was so embarrassing for you. The woman must think you’d done all kinds of things with him. You couldn’t go back to him like this!

Niu didn’t comment on your choice and acquiesced to your request. She also gave you some pieces of meat and wished you good luck. As you went back, you saw a few warriors struggling to keep the horses calm when they tried to get them to drink water from the river. That wasn’t a good sign. There was something in the air… something sinister that wouldn’t reveal itself, not yet.

When you walked in your tent, Liang was having a stare contest with the cub, but at your intrusion she went into hiding behind one of your chests. Deciding to leave her alone for the moment, you pushed the bowl with meat in his hands and went to the brazier to warm the milk just for a little while.

“The horses are restless,” you told him, earning a wary look from him.

“I know.”

“The sun is still high which means we stopped long before we were supposed to. What is happening?”

He sighed, looking away and to the cub who was sniffing the air and meowing with hunger. “I am not sure but I have taken precautions. That is why I did not think it was wise to go any further, for now. I have doubled the patrols and told my people to stay alert. It could be a minor issue but I would prefer not to ignore it.”

“I understand.” Pouring the milk on a plate, you approached the snow leopard and called her by clicking your tongue. At first dubious, she remained in her spot away from you and meowed, her blue eyes big as she stared at her dinner and licked her little snout. “Come here, do not be shy,” you said sweetly, pushing the plate her way as you sat on the carpet. “Here, you must be starving.” Meowing again, she finally made her mind up and rushed to her food, lapping at the milk with purring sounds. “Are we safe here?”

“As safe as we can be in this place,” he said quietly. What he implied made you feel uneasy but at least he was being honest. Still, you tried to find some peace of mind and extended a hand to the cub to scratch behind her ear, pleased to find that she didn’t flinch away from your touch.

“It seems I was right. It is a little girl. What should I name her, I wonder?” You placed a finger on your chin and pursed your lips. “Ah, nevermind. We have plenty of time for that.”

“You have already taken a liking to her, have you not?” Liang sounded amused and you shrugged your shoulders, brushing your fingers against the fur of her back.

“Well, you cannot blame me for that. She is like an adorable kitten… only a bit bigger.” You smiled absent-mindedly, looking into his pale eyes before heaving a sigh. “Have you noticed?”

“What are you talking about?”

Pausing, you got up and neared him to take a seat by his side. “There is something strange about this place. I cannot explain but it feels… somber, unsettling. Is it always like this?”

“No, that is why I am suspicious. Still, even if we progress through the passage, we will not make it to the temple today. Besides, a snowstorm is raging at the moment.”

“I thought so, when I saw the snowflakes in the wind. Hopefully, it will not take long to calm down.” With a nod, you decided that it’d be better to trust Liang’s judgment. You were concerned, true, but he knew what he was doing. Better settle here than be taken by surprise, you thought. Staring at the cub, you giggled when she finished her milk and began to hiccup, sniffing around her in search of more food to fill her stomach. She looked at the bowl with raw meat in Liang’s hands and sat on her hind legs in front of him, meowing at the man while you giggled.

“Someone is hungry, I see,” he said, offering some chunks and watching as she eagerly chewed at them. “She must have had a rough time these past days.”

“I can imagine but at least she will have a full stomach and a place to sleep tonight. She is so cute! Thanks for taking her in, Liang.” You gave him a smile, resting your cheek in your hand and trying not to blush at the close proximity between you and him. He didn’t say much, only regarded you with a tired smile and then you felt the need to lean against him, have him wrap his arm around you and— wait a moment, why were you thinking about that? It wasn’t right. The man might have been your husband but there still was distance between you and him. You had only held hands once and he hadn’t even kissed you, for the love of the gods!

And yet there was a flutter in your heart that grew day by day.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when you woke up to the squeaks of the leopard cub. Rubbing your eyes to get rid of the blurry sight, you supported yourself on your elbow and felt her pawing at your bedding.

“What is the matter, little one?” You petted her head and sat up, throwing a glance to the other side of the bed to find Liang wasn’t there. Looking around, you realized he wasn’t in the tent with you and it was something that worried you. Where could he be this late at night? You picked the cub in your arms, took her to her makeshift bed and tucked her in with skins. “There, now sleep because tomorrow will be a long day.”

She kept squeaking, however, evidently distressed and you couldn’t understand what she wanted. Was she hungry again? You could heat some milk for her, if that was the case. Still sleepy, you headed for the brazier when you heard a loud smack as the flaps of your shelter were violently pushed away by a sudden gust. The ruckus made your heart go insane, but then you shook your head and chided yourself for being so fearful at such a small occurrence. It was only the wind…

You went to close to flaps and secure them and peek outside just a bit. The guards were having a chat among themselves, and they didn’t seem to have noticed the disturbance as they drank the steamy contents from their _chawans_ , gathered around the fire a few meters away. Light snow was falling and you shuddered at the chill that bit your face, making quick work of sealing the entrance to your refuge. To your surprise, there was only a light breeze outside and it made you wonder how did it even manage to open your tent in the first place. It didn’t make any sense.

But when you turned around, your heart stopped and your blood ran colder than the most unforgiving winter you’d ever lived.

A tall humanoid silhouette stood before you, covered in shadows from another world. Blood red eyes stared into you, its prey, with malice and hunger. Your throat went dry and you couldn’t talk, couldn’t move, and it felt as if your feet were rooted to the ground. What was this monster that wanted to hurt you? It emitted inhuman sounds, growling under its breath, and your body trembled while you desperately tried to find your voice to scream for help. When the fiend lunged at you, your muscles finally reacted to the danger and you managed to get out of its way, a scream leaving your lips. Frustrated at the failure, it growled and tried to pounce on you again. In your rush to escape you tripped on your robes, falling to the ground on your stomach with a painful thud.

“Help!” You called for your people once more, crawling away from the demon that intended to make you his dinner. You sought anything to defend yourself, but there wasn’t anything that could potentially hurt your foe— no sword, no dagger. The only thing you could do was running to the brazier to get the fire iron, hitting the monster hard with it.

Despite your small victory, you barely inflicted any damage and only earned a backhand, before being seized by the waist like a ragdoll. If your teacher knew you had been defeated so easily he’d be ashamed, but were you to blame? It had been ages since you had a chance to do some decent training. Your family had thought it’d be more appropriate if you learned the ways of a lady to look for a suitable husband. Well, now there would be no husband seeing as you were going to be kidnapped and killed by an otherworldly being. Now you knew how far your ability to fight for the honor of your clan went, and you were a disappointment.

“Let her go, you demon!” A feminine voice said, venom in her tone as she held her sword in a fighting stance. Your eyes widened in shock as you recognized her to be the woman who you talked to the day before, the one who you thought was expecting. Another warrior stood by her side and soon another followed, surrounding their foe. Without wasting any more time, you struggled against the shadowy being until you broke free from its grasp and ran towards your saviors. “Quickly, take her away!”

“What about you?” One of the warriors, a man, asked with distress. “I cannot leave you!”

“I will hold him back. Come on, get out of here!” She ordered, while you watched the third warrior notice the cub the cub still crying in a corner. A bit dubious, he hurried to scoop her in his arms and nodded.

“Let’s go, Vladimir,” he urged the man by your side. Vladimir was still unconvinced by the woman’s words but he acquiesced nevertheless, dragging you out of there and into a world of unrest. There wasn’t time for you catch on what was going on, as you heard the shrieks of fear and cries of battle around you.

Who was attacking you? What were you going to do now? This was what you feared last night and now it had become true. In the face of danger, you felt your heart pound inside your chest. When you finally got a clear view of the whole commotion taking place you discovered, to your horror, that the threat you were dealing with was much worse than you imagined. Shadows moved swiftly leaving death in their wake, tendrils of black miasma trailing after them as they teleported from one place to the other. You’d never seen anything like this before but you’d heard the stories when you were a little girl… of a deadly and unforgiving enemy.

They were stalkers, part of the clan of snow ninjas that terrorized the region for a long time.

You were concerned for the woman left behind. Facing that creature alone, she didn’t have many chances to survive and you feared that she would die. What could you do? Staring at Vladimir, you saw the regret and fear written on his face, and you knew he felt something for her— you wondered if perhaps she was expecting his child. You couldn’t bear the thought of her dying for your sake, just because you were wife of the grandmaster. What had you accomplished for her to make such a great sacrifice? You weren’t worthy of that. You didn’t want her to die, so you stopped and grabbed his arm.

“Go to her. Do not leave her on her own,” you said.

He was taken aback by your words but refused to acknowledge the matter. “I must protect you. We have to take you somewhere safe!”

You shook your head, pushing him towards the opposite direction with all your might, not caring for anything else at this point. “You wish to save. Now go or you shall never forgive yourself! If you love that woman, then do not leave her alone!”

You didn’t know if you were making a mistake, if they could even defeat that thing, but it was evident Vladimir was truly concerned for her wellbeing. He had to do this, regardless of the consequences, or he’d lament it for the rest of his life. Taking just a moment to meditate it, he looked back and then made up his mind, nodding before he rushed back to where his beloved was.

“Vladimir!” The other warrior called after him, unable to do anything to stop him. With a sigh of defeat, he returned the cub to you and resumed his path, motioning for you to follow. “Come with me. This way.” As he rushed away you did your best not to fall behind but these cursed robes kept making you trip! “Please, we need to hurry!”

“Where is the grandmaster?”

“He’s leading the battle, and I need to make sure you stay out of harm’s way.”

Even if that was what Liang wanted, you still couldn’t help but worry about the people caught in the middle… and your husband. What would become of them? “What about the people?” You asked, regarding the chaos around you with dread that chilled you to the bone. This wasn’t the way you pictured your journey going yet, in a matter of minutes, hell had broken loose.

“A party is gathering them at the moment. We’ll meet with them,” he explained but, before you had any chance to reply, a dark blur invaded your sight and you watched as he was sent rolling to the ground.

To your horror, you had come across another snow ninja and it was about to kill the man, who lay half-conscious groaning in pain and clutching his bloodied face. You had to do something to help him, anything! But what? With a quick look around, your gaze settled on a torch and you had an idea. Maybe it wouldn’t work but it was better than nothing. Setting the cub down, you took the torch with a firm grip and dashed to the snow ninja, swinging the flame with all your might. No soon did you do that than the fiend began to howl in pain, its body burning much to your utter shock.

It had actually worked!

“Fire… they are vulnerable to it,” you mutter with wide eyes, watching as the snow ninja was consumed in the flames and fled. Rushing to the man, you helped him on his feet and he was surprised to see that you’d been the one to protect him instead of the other way around.

“I thought… I thought only the grandmaster and Frost could hold them back!”

“Come, we need to tell everyone!” He nodded and you passed the torch to him, holding the leopard in your arms whilst you tried to gather your robes in your free hand. You scampered your way to the forces battling without rest and took a deep breath, hoping they’d hear you in the midst of all the uproar.

“Grab the torches! Burn them!” You screamed to the warriors you encountered. At first they were disconcerted by your presence, but they heeded your words in time when they saw one of their own doing it.

It wasn’t long before the tide turned in your favor and, to everyone’s disbelief, the snow ninjas were fleeing as quickly as they had appeared, vanishing in the shadows of the night from where they came. But their bewilderment was forgotten in a minute and they raised their swords high, roaring in victory. On your part, you couldn’t believe that such a simple trick had worked or that nobody had found that weakness sooner. Usually, it took much longer to defeat them and it required feats of a more laborious nature. Tonight, however, it seemed the gods had decided to be benevolent and not put such a grueling test in your path.

You silently thanked them for that.

Now things were starting to calm down, and you took this opportunity to recover from the initial shock. Sitting down on a rock by the river, you caught your breath and distracted yourself by petting the cub, who had curled in your lap and dozed off. After a while, you saw Lifen among the people returning to camp and she came running to you, happiness and relief on her face.

“My lady, I was so worried when I did not see you among our people and I feared the worst! Thank gods you are alive!”

You smiled at her, just as happy to know she had survived. “Just barely. Had it not been for these good men and women, we would be dead.”

Then, a warrior that seemed to have been listening to your conversation intervened. “The grandmaster’s wife is being modest but she helped us defeat the snow ninjas. They fled from us like rats.”

Lifen looked at you with wide eyes, and you shook your head embarrassed at the attention you were receiving. “I did nothing, really.”

At that moment you saw Liang appear, making his way through the crowd with hurried steps. His men stood straight and heads bowed as he passed by them, and when he reached you the man by your side greeted him with a bao quan li salute.

“Grandmaster,” he said with solemnity, but Liang ignored him and came straight to you. All of a sudden his large hands grabbed you by the shoulders, pale eyes full of with anger and disappointment. His reaction and actions took you aback and you were confused as to why he was so upset, feeling the tight grip of fingers around your arms.

“You shall not do that ever again!” His voice was a harsh hiss as he shook you back and forth, scaring the cub and making her jump off your lap. There was nothing you could do to stop her, for Liang wasn’t done with you. “What were you thinking, going into the midst of the battle and putting yourself at risk, foolish woman? You could have died back there!”

“ Stop that, you are hurting me!” You slapped his hands off you, and he backed away as though your touch burned him.

“With all due respect, grandmaster, she saved us from the snow ninjas. It was thanks to her that we defeated them so swiftly and avoided the loss of more innocent lives. It was no foolishness on her part but very brave,” the warrior interceded in your behalf, earning a glare from Liang that made him back down. The glower on your husband’s face soon melted when his gaze settled on you but then he looked away, perhaps ashamed at his outburst.

Shaking his head, he sighed and spoke in softer calmer tone, yet his words were laced with weariness and disillusion. “I thought you had more judgment than this.“

He walked away without another word and you were left with the bitter taste of your first marital fight. Lifen gave you a sympathetic look and you huffed in annoyance at his retreating form. But soon the rage gave way to shame and you looked down at your feet, chest aching as you recalled his words. He was right in part… you had put yourself in danger but you only wanted to help, not be a burden to everybody else. You thought… you thought he would be pleased for your actions but you discovered that wasn’t the case.

Getting on your feet, you motioned for Lifen to follow you around. "Come. Help me find the cub before it flees.”

How wonderful this journey was turning out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Shi po (師婆), if the info I read is correct, would be a term to address the wife of grandmaster in the traditional kung fu system (literally “teacher’s woman”, according to the translation to Spanish although the English translation just says “teacher woman”). In the same way, men and women that began their studies before others are referred to as “shixiong” (師兄) and “shijie” (師姐). A translation that would make sense in this context would be, perhaps, “senior brother apprentice” and “senior sister apprentice”. Junior students are referred to as “shidi” (師弟) and “shimei” (師妹), which would be “junior brother apprentice” and “junior sister apprentice” respectively. Mind you, I’m inferring these translations since google isn’t very… cooperative, so I’m bound to make mistakes. I would appreciate any help with this.
> 
> I hope this wasn’t too disappointing. I’m struggling a bit to write this story because I'm lacking inspiration— not just for this fic, but writing in general. So I don't know long it's gonna take me to post the next chapter. I'm working on it but my progress is very slow :c


	9. Conciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an eternity, I came back. I want to apologize for taking so long to update, in the first place. I admit I wasn’t especially inspired to write anything at the moment but I finally managed to get this part done ;A; and to make up for me being trash this chapter is long.
> 
> The reason why I couldn’t post this sooner is because I started university and it’s taking nearly all of my time. It wasn’t until now that I was able to sit down and revise the chapter to publish it. I don’t really know how often I’ll be able to update this story from now on, since I really want to take my studies seriously for a change, but I’ll try not to abandon this project even if it takes me a while to complete it.
> 
> Thanks for the support everyone C: I won't bore you with my author note, so on to the chapter!

**Part IX:** _"Conciliation"_

After the victory, and brief celebration that followed, reality came crashing down when you had to bury the fallen and tend the wounded. Still, despite the adversities, people found comfort in the thought that the outcome could have been much worse and you had to thank the gods and ancestors for that.

You hadn't shared a word with Liang ever since your argument— scolding, more like it— and you busied yourself looking for the leopard cub in hopes of getting your mind off the unpleasant moment. You didn't even want to see him and avoided him, just as he seemed to avoid you. It wasn't only sadness what you felt, every time you recalled his words, but also anger. Who did he think he was, treating you like you were a simple subordinate of his?

The thought made you huff in annoyance as you sat on a wooden stool in your tent, and the healer ran a check on you to see if you had been significantly injured during the battle. Although you were just fine, the older woman said she needed to be sure and so you were in your undergarments, sulking and sighing every time you thought of Liang.

Maybe he was right. You shouldn’t have put yourself in danger so foolishly but what were you supposed to do? Cry and run away while people around you died? Whether your chance to make a difference was small or big, you didn't doubt to take it. If there was something you'd learned throughout all these years was that the duty to your clan occupied a place of utmost importance. That was why you chose to marry Liang and, now that he was your husband, his clan was your family and your place.

Still, even if he was concerned about your well-being, something you could have appreciated in other circumstances, you couldn't overlook his actions. The way you saw it, if he wanted conciliation, he'd have to be the first one to say sorry.

You weren't going to sit around and wait for him to make up his mind, though. Once Shyama, the healer, had assessed your overall condition and gave you some ointments to cleanse the scrapes on your skin and relieve the pain of your bruises, you got dressed and approached her to see if you could make yourself useful. You knew the wounded were being cared for in another shelter and you wanted to help in their recovery but your request was denied.“We appreciate your generosity but we are doing fine, my lady. You should have your rest until we are ready to depart,” said the old woman with a kind smile on her wrinkled face. “Besides, we would not want to trouble the grandmaster's wife.”

Despite her politeness, you couldn't help but grit your teeth in frustration when she brought Liang into the conversation. “He is not my owner, is he?” The old woman seemed taken aback by your reply, and you quickly looked down ashamed at your outburst. “Forgive me. I did not mean to wrong you. I just… I… everything is so uncertain and overwhelming I cannot seem to put my mind at ease.”

“I understand”, she said with sympathy in her eyes, perhaps aware of the argument you had with your husband— although you were sure it was common knowledge among everyone by now. Whilst you tried to compose yourself, still mortified for your reaction, she began to gather her items with a certain calmness to her movements. “Life as newlywed wife can be the source of many conflicting emotions, even more so in your case. Not only have you accepted to marry a man you did not know until a few seasons ago, but you have given up your old life to follow him. As much as that seems to be what the world expects from us, women, it does not mean it comes easy but do not fret. Despite his intimidating appearance, the grandmaster is gentle at heart.”

“He did not seem very gentle to me the last time we spoke.” Crossing your arms, you diverted your gaze, not wanting her to notice your discontent, and Shyama heaved a tired sigh.

“I am not trying to justify his actions, young lady. Yes, he could have handled the matter better with you, but you must also realize that he is only worried about you. Believe me, if he would not care so much he would have simply brushed the matter aside. He was upset because you could have been hurt or, worse, you could have died.”

Her comment left you a little uneasy and you hesitated to say anything, your thoughts conflicting with your emotions. As much as you didn't like to admit it, deep down you couldn't help but feel you too did something wrong despite the favorable outcome. The woman was right to an extent. Things could have gone wrong for you and then what? If the worst had happened— if you had perished at the hands of the snow ninjas— now Liang would have to think of burying you and dot your tablet so you would become an ancestor, watching over your family. Even more so, it would prove the Tengu that opposed peace just how much of a bad idea your marriage with Liang had been. Your uncle had enemies within his clan, and this would be the perfect excuse for them to continue the war against the Lin Kuei— to continue the pointless bloodshed.

In the spur of the moment you had forgotten about all that. If you were to die now, your uncle's enemies would cry and demand for your husband's head. How could you not have seen this before? Overcome by guilt and regret, you let your shoulders drop in defeat and felt like a fool for being so immature.

“He was wrong to react in such a harsh manner but he only means well for you, as I am sure you do for him.” Despite the comforting tone of her words, you still felt mortified but now you didn't know how you could fix this. Was he still upset at you? Should you try and talk to him? But what if it made things worse? Doubt settled in your heart and you bit your lower lip with distress, frowning as you clutched a patch of fabric from your skirt. “You are still young and inexperienced, but in time you will learn. What matters is that you try to solve your differences rather than flee from your problems. You shall see sometimes arguments are the spice of marriage that makes people open up to their true feelings, and it makes you learn more from the other person. I have learned more from my old man arguing than being painfully agreeable with him. I knew him better than his own mother ever did." She sighed with longing, a smile on her lips. "Ah, those were the good times. I dearly miss him now.”

“What happened to him?"

“He died years ago. Our sons married and I decided to let them live their lives. I did not want to be that kind of mother that pesters her daughters-in-law. I met Kuai Liang before he became the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, when master Bo’ Rai Cho asked me to take care of him. He had been badly wounded from a fight with Hanzo Hasashi, master of the Shirai Ryu, and was on the brink of death. There were times I thought he would not live to see another day."

That certainly got your attention and you looked up to her with wide eyes, wishing to know more about what had happened between the two men. However, before you had the chance to inquire more, you heard Lifen's voice just outside the tent.

“Lixue, come back here!” Confused, you watched as the leopard cub ran inside, seemingly amused that your handmaiden was chasing after her. When Lifen pulled the flaps aside, looking rather embarrassed and almost out of breath, she bowed to you. “I apologize for the intrusion, my lady. I shall retrieve Lixue at once and leave.”

“Lixue?” You arched an eyebrow, trying to hide your smile.

“Ah, that is the name I gave her.” Lifen was a bit flustered for the interruption, despite your welcoming nature, and she fiddled with the sleeves of her robes. “If my lady does not like it, I shall stop calling her that.”

“No, I actually like it.” You smiled, gazing at Lixue who busied herself sniffing at her bed, maybe tempted to sleep and give poor Lifen a break for once.

_Pretty Snow_ … it suits her, you thought.

“I should return to my work now,” Shyama said, offering a warm smile as she began to leave. In a hurry, you got on your feet and told her that you had a chest of medicinal herbs your family had given you as part of your dowry. Those had been carefully selected herbs for your needs during eventual ailments, but they would be of more help to others than to you. Before long, the old woman called one of the warriors to help her carry the wooden container and you offered some of your rolls of cotton fabric to make bandages to dress wounds. She looked satisfied with your contribution and nodded in approval. “Now that I think about it, I could use an extra pair of hands to help me. I am in need of some balms and concoctions. Do you have any knowledge on herbs and mixtures?”

Her request was unexpected but you accepted it, nonetheless. “Not much, but I assure you I am a fast learner.”

“Very well, then come with me.” Extending her hand towards you, she beckoned you to her and you left Lixue in the care of Lifen again. “It is good that you begin learning some healing, young lady, in case you ever need to tend to your husband or children and I am unable to do so.”

_Children?_ Did she just… oh, gods. The color rushed to your face at the mention of that, for you remembered the enlightening conversation you had in preparation for your wedding night. And here you thought you had left your grandmother behind.

* * *

There were several makeshift beds in the tent in which the survivors to the attack rested and recovered from their wounds. It wasn't a shocking sight the one you saw, but the suffering of these people made you uneasy and you wished this would have never happened in the first place. As a child you remembered a similar experience in your childhood home, when the Tengu warriors returned home after a battle carrying their injured. Once again, you reminded yourself that it could have been much worse and there could have been many more losses.

On your way there, people had greeted you, bowing in respect, and Shyama commented that word about your impressive feat had spread pretty fast. It seemed the most popular topic was the attack of the snow ninjas and how you helped defeat them. In your opinion, it wasn't that much of an extraordinary deed. Anyone could have figured that they were vulnerable to fire by now. It just happened to be a coincidence that you did, when you were driven to help that poor man who was about to die.

Speaking of which, he was getting his face tended by a young pretty woman and both seemed to be having a hard time, seeing as he had a broken nose. Eli, as you heard his caretaker call him, was hissing and moaning in pain and you could only imagine how torturous was his pain. Hopefully it would be over soon and he would get well.

Shyama wasted no time to put you to work and you found yourself under the supervision of one of her apprentices, before she left to tend to her patients. It was a woman named Milanka, and she was rather timid in your presence but overall friendly. You helped her select and grind herbs on a stone mortar to prepare a variety of medicines, and it was work that had to be done quick. Still, you managed to keep up and felt a little proud to be helping others as Milanka gave you directions on which herbs to mix and the quantities.

So focused on your task were you that you nearly forgot about your argument with Liang, but it all came back when you saw him walk in and towards Shyama, intending to talk to the old woman. The moment you were aware of his presence you stopped paying attention to what you were doing with your hands, startled at his unexpected arrival. All your hopes of going unnoticed were lost, then, since Shyama took care of letting your husband know you were there, and when he looked your way you were unfortunate enough to smash one of your fingers with the pestle.

_Damn!_ You cursed in your mind, sighing in vexation as the grinder fell from your grasp.

He pretended not to see you, for he turned his gaze away from you as soon as he found you— something you were grateful for, because surely you looked pathetic at the moment. Liang seemed to argue with Shyama in hushed tones, and you could only guess he wasn't pleased you were there. The old woman wore a stern expression, however, and you wondered what she'd told him to make him fall silent and look away, as though he had been scolded. They resumed their conversation, after a while, and he didn't spare a second glance your way after that. Liang was concerned about his warriors, that much you could tell in the way his gaze scanned the place and each one of the persons receiving treatment.

You returned to your work, after assuring Milanka you were fine, and tried to act normal despite your anxiousness. Liang didn't linger much there and soon he was making his way out in silence, again avoiding your eyes. You almost expected for Shyama to tell you to leave but she merely resumed her duties and didn't say a word to you.

As much as you wanted to ignore it, your mind kept replaying to the nightmare you had before the attack of the snow ninjas. And while you tried to convince yourself that it was a coincidence, you couldn't help but think it was unsettling that you had actually seen it before it actually happened. Still, it was foolish to believe that, in some way, you'd foreseen the events. It was impossible. How could that be?

“Are you alright, ma'am?” Milanka interrupted your train of thought and you were slightly shaken at her intrusion. Nodding, you focused on your task while she suggested that you go rest, since it had been a long night, but you attempted to take the conversation in another direction. Besides, you were curious about something the old healer had mentioned and wanted to know more of it.

“Shyama mentioned my husband had a confrontation with the master of the Shirai Ryu and that he almost died.”

For a moment, you could have sworn you saw discomfort on her face and she hesitated. “You know who the Shirai Ryu are, right?”

“Our clan crossed the sea centuries ago but I have heard a few stories about them, mostly that they claim to have brought secret martial arts from China.”

“It's not entirely a lie. That's the main reason there has been a grudge between the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei for many generations.”

“Why is that?”

“It's because the founder of the Shirai Ryu was originally a Lin Kuei. He attempted to leave the clan and return to his homeland in Japan but, at the time, that was punishable by death and he was sought after by Lin Kuei assassins. Still, he succeeded and left for Japan where he offered his services to important lords and generals. He revealed many secrets of the Lin Kuei and his knowledge spread and developed into diverse martial arts, most notably the ninjutsu. He garnered followers all across Japan and they became known as the Shirai Ryu. Of course, the old masters were furious at his treason and made him a prime target for assassination. He died poisoned, although we don't know if we're the ones responsible for his demise. At any rate, by the time he died, he had already left a legacy and the hostilities between the two clans only became stronger. But the story doesn't end here. There's also a personal grudge between Hanzo Hasashi and the grandmaster, though I don't really know the details. Whatever happened between them, it was before the Lin Kuei was reformed.”

“I see,” you mumbled, unsure of what to say. Whether she truly didn't know, or she did but didn't want to shed light on the matter, you couldn't tell but at least now you understood the situation to some extent. Soon she excused herself and went over to one of the patients, a woman whose face was awfully familiar to you. On a more careful inspection, there wasn't any room for doubts. It was… the woman who defended you against the snow ninja. Following Milanka with discreteness, you approached the warrior and knelt by her side, earning a confused stare from the young healer.

“She protected me during the attack,” you explained, heart wrenching at the sight of her beaten body. The woman was in a state in which she drifted between awake and asleep, and her condition left you restless. “Is she going to be fine?”

“I hope so.” Milanka sighed sadly as she tried to get the woman to drink a potion she had prepared.

“Wait!” You stopped her, biting your lip as you tried to find the right words to voice your concern. “Umm…”

How did you go about this? You weren't even sure if your suspicions were right— what did you know about those matters, either way? You only had a hunch that the woman could be with child. If Milanka were to give her medicinal herbs without even the slightest hint she was expecting, who knew what could happen to the baby. Then again, the current situation wasn't one easy to sort out and, honestly, you didn't know what to do.

“I know she is with child.” Shyama's voice came from behind you and Milanka gave you an apologetic smile, as if she finally understood what you were trying to say. “I have experience with expecting women and I advised Milanka to use that blend on her.”

“Where is the father?” Truth be told, you feared the answer you would receive and your dismay only grew when you found out he was dead. “And how is the child?”

“There is no way to be certain for now, but we can only hope for the best.” Hope for the best? That didn't sound very encouraging but you needed to believe she and the child would survive.

“What is her name?” You asked after a long time in silence, fiddling with the sleeves of your robes. This was a surreal moment, a heavy weight on your heart, being close to a person that defended you from evil and wondering if they'd live.

“Nyarai.”

Walking to Shyama, you grabbed her hands and looked at her with pleading eyes, praying to the gods they wouldn't take Nyarai and her baby away. “I beg you, take care of her. Do everything you can to make her well.”

* * *

The bodies of the fallen were prepared for the journey back home, where they would be buried. A ceremony was held in their honor, though, and you were required to attend. This was an important moment and you had to pay your respect to those who sacrificed themselves to keep your people safe and protected their brothers and sisters. A number of your attendants had perished during the battle, and it made you sad that they were gone. But once their tablets were marked, part of their souls would watch over their families and loved ones.

When you arrived to the temple, you would have to make sure to prepare letters and offerings for their relatives although you weren't sure how you'd tell them the tragic news. Still, it was your duty because, as far as you were concerned, those women had been your responsibility and you had failed to keep them safe.

The thought tormented you as you lay in bed, trying to get some rest after a terrible night. If it weren't for you, they would have never come to this place and that notion alone was enough to send you into a state of grief and guilt. Several times Lifen attempted to offer you some food as the day progressed but you just didn’t feel like eating. Instead, you found haven beneath the hide coverlet, with only the company of Lixue to comfort you. She had curled against your stomach and purred as she kneaded the bedspread, poking your side with her snout every now and then.

You stroked her soft fur and smiled sadly, but your sight began to blur with tears you couldn't hold back anymore. For so long you'd wanted to see the world but now… now you just wanted to go home, to your family. You wished you would have married a man back in your clan and not have taken anyone to this dangerous journey. You wished nobody would have had to die that day.

The rustle of the flaps being parted had you quickly wiping your face and pretending you were alright. You had your back to the entrance but, given the silence that greeted you, you had a feeling of who it was. His strangely quiet steps approached and you heard him come to a stop, crouching by your side.

“They tell me you have not had any food in all day.” His voice was surprisingly gentle when he spoke and it felt as though there never was an argument in the first place. He wasn't angry anymore— instead, he sounded troubled but you didn't reply, fearing your voice would crack and give you away. “You need your strength for the journey and I cannot have you denying yourself nourishment. Come outside and eat or, if you prefer it, I shall have Lifen bring your meal here.” There was still no response from you, and he might as well been talking to a wall. Liang sighed and when you believed he was about to give up and leave, he told you something you weren't expecting. Perplexed at his words, you finally reacted and turned to him, looking at his regretful expression as he sat on his knees by your side. “Forgive me for being harsh on you, for making you shed tears. You are my wife and I… I should not treat you in such an unbefitting manner. I was the one wrong in my judgment, not you.”

“Liang…” You whispered with difficulty, drawing in a sharp breath whilst you tried to restrain your sobs. “I am sorry, too. I did not think for a second that my death could worsen the situation between the Lin Kuei and the Tengu.”

“That was not what I was concerned about.” Hesitantly he placed a hand on your shoulder and your heart skipped a beat at his touch, when his hand slid down your arm before making its way up again. “I was worried about you.” Sitting up you regarded him with a confused look, and he only grew uncomfortable with your silence. “Does it sound strange to you? You are my wife and I am supposed to protect you.”

_His wife_ … That was the first time he called you that. It didn’t matter you hadn't given yourself to him— to him, you would grow old together.

Liang seemed to want to touch your face but still doubted, feared you would reject him, and at his hesitancy you crawled closer to him against your better judgment. Was this proper to do? Well, you didn't care much back when you spent those moments beneath the garden pavilion without anyone's supervision, so why should propriety matter now? You were spouses to the eyes of the world. It would only be natural that you showed affection for each other when you were alone or, at least, that was what grandmother Chen had said. Still, it wasn't affection from him what you sought— or at least not knowingly. Seeing the sadness in his gaze, the regret that lingered there, had you reaching for him instead and stroking his cheek.

“And you are my husband. I should do the same for you, for these people. We are supposed to serve them, not the other way around. My life means very little. It is you the person they need the most. If you died, they would be lost.”

A breathless gasp escaped your lips when his thumb wiped away your tears and his fingers traced the contour of your cheek, to the curve of your jaw, following a path to your neck. You weren't sure of how to react at first, and his touch left you in a daze, tingles running up and down your nape. It was a strange sensation but you decided that it was pleasant and didn't shy away from him, holding back a smile when his fingers combed through your hair.

“Do not say that. It is you the one who guided them bravely, the one who saved their lives and fended off evil, not me.”

“Liang…” You shook your head, leaning against him before you could even comprehend your actions. The death of his people weighed heavily on his heart and you sensed self-doubt, uncertainty at his own role— something you would have never imagined he'd feel before you met him. “You did what had to be done. I too wish this would have never happened, and I understand your grief, but you cannot blame yourself for this misfortune. We can only find solace knowing that we did everything we could.”

“I led them to their end.”

“They fought and died with honor, and we must always remember their sacrifice. ”

“I know.” His arms slowly wrapped around you and you buried your face in his chest, closing your eyes. For the first time that day, you felt a spark ignite your soul and you were at more ease now that you had reconciled.

He held you for a while and then you parted from him just a few inches, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. All of a sudden it was difficult to breathe when he was so close, and your face burned as his pale gaze settled on your mouth. Was he going to kiss you? To be honest, you weren't sure what to expect from him, or what to do, but you came to realize that you wanted to feel his lips against yours. As a girl, you'd always wondered what your first kiss would be like. It was something that more often than not had made you all giggly when Yue talked about it, bringing up the unavoidable topic of what would it be like to be touched by a man.

Despite your grandmother's advice, you still had not much idea of how to approach this. You didn't even know how to read the language of his body. What did he actually desire? Should you close your eyes? Be patient or go ahead and kiss him instead? Worry about your breath and less than appealing appearance? This wasn't exactly how you pictured your first kiss happening but there was certain thrill and anxiety behind the moment and you couldn't bring yourself to pull away from him.

Before you even had a chance to do anything, you whimpered in pain as sharp nails clawed and sunk in your clothes. Looking down, you found Lixue trying to climb on your lap and she meowed with a sad face, upset for being forgotten. However, what could have been perceived as a minor distraction was enough for Liang to withdraw, leaving you confused and disappointed when he excused himself and walked out of the tent.

Giving a reproaching look to Lixue, the cub meowed again and hid under the covers, as though she knew she had ruined the moment and felt ashamed because of that. Groaning in annoyance, you plummeted against the bedding and hid your face with your hands. What a silly girl you were! Of course he wouldn't be thinking about such stupid matters when his men had just died. He must have thought you were really insensitive, dear gods.

When Lifen returned with food, and you asked her about Liang, she just gave you a knowing look and laughed under her breath.

"What is it that you find so funny?" You crossed your arms and sighed, avoiding to look at her although the mischief in her voice didn't go unnoticed to you.

"I take it that something happened between my lady and the grandmaster."

"He came to say sorry,” you admitted a bit disheartened, wondering if you'd misunderstood his intentions. Or maybe you needed to try and look your best next time so he wouldn't be beholding your messy hair, puffy red eyes, and overall unsightly appearance.

"Why the sad face, then? You should be happy for that.”

“I just wish I was not so… naïve. Shyama says it is normal that I am inexperienced given that I am young, but I feel so stupid sometimes. I am afraid my husband will think I was a bad choice.”

Lifen's eyes widened in disbelief and she shook her head, hurrying to sit by your side. “What are you saying, my lady? Certainly he does not think that about you! Do you not know? Your name is on everyone's mouth and they have nothing to say but praises.”

“How many times do I have to say it? I did nothing remarkable. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. They were the ones who risked their lives to protect us. Liang did so too… and he thinks he is to blame for what happened,” you mutter, sad that he felt this way and that you could do very little to appease his pain.

“You are growing to care about your husband. Could it be you have fallen for him?” Her question caught you off guard and you didn't know how to answer to that. Maybe you were starting to fall in love with him, but you didn't dare admit it and so you fumbled with your words, embarrassed for revealing your thoughts, and tried to explain yourself but Lifen merely laughed some more. “There is nothing to be ashamed of, my lady— on the contrary! He is a strong and honorable man. His people respects him and they look up to him as a guide, a mentor, a father figure, a friend… and to you he is a companion, as you should be to him. A marriage is more fulfilling when you at least like your spouse, right?”

“He probably does not see me that way. He will not even kiss me.”

"My lady, it may not look like that to you but your husband does find you appealing. Maybe he only fears doing something that may go against your wishes. If he still has not touched you, I surmise it is because he believes you do not want him to do so. Have you wondered if maybe it is you the one that has put distance in between?" And then you remembered what he had told you, that he would not do anything that could make you uncomfortable or wrong you, but you didn't think he would take it so seriously. "He is not going to cross that line unless you take the first step so you, my lady, are the one who will have to do the chasing. And I imagine that you will have to gather the courage to do that. You cannot expect for him to guess what is it that you want so, if your intention is to consummate at long last, you need to be a bit more direct.”

You blushed at her suggestion. Was she implying that you seduce him into bedding you? "Ah... w-what are you saying?! We have not even kissed and you are talking about clouds and rain!”

That was on a completely different level. The thought of him not only kissing but making love to you, made your body react in a way you weren't familiar with. It was almost a warm tingle in your breasts and a strange sensation in your core that left you restless, for you didn't understand what was happening to you.

Lifen smiled innocently as she put a bowl of rice and dumplings in your hands. “Well, then it is better to go one step at a time, no? And I shall teach you how to deal with men, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ;u; feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


	10. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find details that I haven’t mentioned in previous chapters, it is what it seems: I’m making up this story as I go. Sorry ;A;
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:**
> 
> Unbetaed work. English is not my native language. OoC. Implied abuse/non-con. Other sexual references. OCs.

**Part X:** _"Arrival"_

You had let Nyarai take your carriage for the remainder of the journey, for she needed protection from the elements more than you did. After you informed Liang that the woman was expecting and the father had died during the attack, he was both surprised and regretful at the outcome. There wasn't a single trace of anger in his pale eyes, however, and you were thankful he was understanding of the woman's situation. He decided Nyarai was to receive all the care the healers could provide to ensure she recovered and kept the child.

Seeing as you didn't have your own transportation anymore, Liang said you'd travel with him. You were given appropriate clothes for riding, which consisted in a Lin Kuei uniform with tabi boots that would fit your size. It had been a pretty long time ever since you had the chance to wear a garment like this since, in your condition of gracious lady, all your family had allowed you to don were hanfus. Wearing what you considered to be attire for a man felt a bit strange at first, but you came to appreciate how comfortable and practical it was.

With this uniform and the black hood up, you could pass for another Lin Kuei warrior. You had even been tempted to walk around camp unnoticed just to see how the people was doing, but you figured if Liang didn't find you he would get worried. That way, you'd be able to depart sooner and he wouldn't have to waste his time looking for you.

If wearing warrior's clothes felt strange, it was even stranger when his his hands took hold of your hips to help you climb onto the horse. Those hands were strong enough to hurt someone yet they were gentle with you, and their touch made you feel butterflies in your stomach. Your heart skipped a beat when he climbed up afterwards, and his arms wrapped around you to take the reins of the beast. His large body practically enveloped yours and you couldn't help but notice how small you were in comparison to him. Having him so close to you ignited a fire deep inside that filled you with remorse. You weren't supposed to be having thoughts like this after all that had happened, dear gods!

_“If you intend to make any progress with your husband then you need to be a bit more daring, my lady.”_

_“Daring? What do you mean by that?”_

_“Do not be so shy around him. While it is true that men sometimes find our naivety and coyness attractive, being overly diffident is not good. He will think you feel scared of him and withdraw even more from you. If you wish to win his heart, then you cannot keep up with this act. You need to show him you are no longer the little girl he met back in your homeland. Now you are married to him and intimacy should not be something to dread. I can assure you there is nothing to fear, despite all the strange stories surrounding a woman's first time. If you have a loving man by your side, then I can guarantee everything will go smoothly. Heh, no pun intended, of course.”_

_“Lifen, you are unbelievable!”_

_“I am just trying to help!”_

_“Uh, I am not one to judge a book by its cover but he does not exactly look like the type of… soft man. To be honest, I was intimidated by him the first time I saw him. He looked so severe and aloof that for a moment I thought ice would form around him, but then again I was wrong…”_

_“There is always another side of the coin. As a man that holds an important position, he cannot show himself in such a vulnerable state of mind before others who will judge his every move. But it does not mean that is his true nature. Also, if he has not touched you against your will, that only means he cares how you feel and would not do anything to hurt you, if that is what you fear. Is that your only concern, my lady?”_

_“Well, that and… I do not know. I am not sure of what to expect, even after all the advice grandmother Chen has given me. I would not know what to do if we were alone and I fear he will not find me pleasing to the eye.”_

_“Do not worry about that yet. When that moment arrives, you will know. And are you seriously telling me you think so little of you, the most beautiful bride I have ever seen since your mother? You looked like a princess from those tales I heard as a little girl, with your red silk hanfu and your phoenix crown. You may not have noticed at that moment, but you left the grandmaster astonished and he could not tear his eyes off of you. I assure that, whenever I catch him watching you, there is a look in his eyes that says he finds you far from unpleasant.”_

Lifen's words still were fresh in your mind. Could it be true? You found yourself smiling at those thoughts, and your heart fluttered with excitement when you felt the warmth of his chest on your back. The proximity of his body made your cheeks go red and you were grateful he couldn't see your face.

Despite it all, you realized that you didn't mind being this close, and you could actually appreciate how muscular his arms were, how big and calloused his hands looked as they steered the horse. No doubt he was much taller and stronger than you— something which Yue's friends had pointed out with quite the amusement, much to your embarrassment. Being told that he'd have you at his mercy and do all kinds of naughty things to you on your wedding night wasn't exactly what you'd wanted to hear, but that was before you knew he didn't harbor ill intentions towards you.

He had plenty of chances every night you slept together, but still he hadn't touched you. All he did during this time was showing his concern for your well-being, although he might have not always known the best way to do it.

Still, even you knew that his patience could only last for so long. What you feared was that he'd look elsewhere when you failed to give yourself to him. Your marriage wasn't even consummated and, of course, that was a matter of concern to you. He called you wife, but were you truly that? And what if he decided you weren't good enough, would he take a concubine instead? The thought terrified you because, deep down, the idea of Liang in the arms of another woman made your heart ache.

* * *

Liang had told you that you were close to the end of the journey, and you were quite grateful for that because your backside was hurting like hell after riding on horseback for so many hours. You’d also been feeling a bit sick for a while, despite the infusions you had been drinking on a daily basis to prevent mountain sickness. After the snowstorm the place was covered in white, and you felt the air around you chilling you to the bone, and the dizziness you were feeling at such heights wasn’t helping matters either. Liang wasn’t much affected by the cold, and the warriors seemed to take it pretty well but the same couldn’t be said for you. Your teeth chattered and your body trembled uncontrollably despite being wrapped in layers of skin and wearing fur around your boots. However, you made no mention of your discomforts, not wanting to be a nuisance to Liang. He had too much to worry about already and the least thing you wanted was being a burden to him now.

When you finally reached the gates to the temple, you were amazed to discover the rumors were true. Indeed it was an ancient structure, its entrance guarded by two magnificent long dragons that sprouted from the massive walls of stone and their size was enormous. Never in your life had you seen something similar before. If this place was indeed ancient, you were surprised the structure had held out for so long. The temple at the center was nothing short of splendid, surrounded by a landscape of _diaojiaolou_ houses built on the slope of snowy mountains.

One of the sentries stationed at the stone tower struck the gong, and the gates were opened promptly in a rush. No one would dare make the grandmaster wait and, as the party progressed through the gates the warriors proclaimed the return of the Ice Dragon, a name that you recalled having heard a few times in the past years. Surely a formidable warrior couldn’t go without a name that honored his standing, and dragons had long been a symbol of power and strength.

Soon a crowd of Lin Kuei warriors had gathered to receive the grandmaster, but their thrill died out as soon as they noticed the bodies of their siblings. Murmurs soon broke out and the situation became even more awkward. You dared not see their faces of shock and upset, because the guilt that tormented you was too much to bear. If it hadn't been for you, this would have never happened in the first place. If they didn't despise you already, they would learn to do it after this.

“Where is Frost?” Liang got off the mount and helped you do the same, getting slightly worried when you cringed in discomfort due to your sore muscles. Your legs hurt and were wobbly after riding for too long so you had to lean against the horse, for fear that your body would meet the ground.

The men at the front of the congregation looked around confused and one of them shook his head, unable to provide an answer for the pale-eyed man. “I don't—”

“I am here, _sifu_ ,” said a feminine voice and then a woman stepped forward from the crowd. Once she was a few meters away from Liang, she performed a bao quan li to salute him and, realizing their mistake, the warriors behind her fell silent and imitated her actions. “Welcome back.”

“Welcome back, grandmaster,” everyone chorused, heads bowed down until your husband allowed them to be at rest.

Frost, or at least you assumed that was her name, carried herself with a confidence that showed in her every move. It was as though she feared nothing and nothing was above her. Going by the uniform she wore, which was different from the ordinary garb other Lin Kuei donned, you surmised she had to have a higher rank.

A half mask covered the area of her mouth, but you still could tell that the features of her face were fair and she, no doubt, was a beautiful woman. However, her most prominent attribute was the strange color of her short spiky hair, which gave her a quite outlandish appearance— even more so than Liang's when you saw him for the first time. Its shade was a blueish silver, something you'd never seen in your life before neither imagined it could exist, and her skin was almost as pale as the first snow of winter. On a more careful inspection, you could even see wisps of mist rise from her head… as though her hair was actually frozen!

How was that even possible?

Your gasp attracted her attention and you had to avoid her sharp blue gaze, embarrassed at your actions. It was impolite to stare at other people and you'd behaved like a little girl who didn't know any better, scared of all the pairs of eyes that were examining your every move. Even as you wished you'd disappear from the face of the earth, Liang threw an arm around your shoulders and brought you closer to him, to show everyone that you were indeed his spouse.

“She is my wife, and from this day on you shall treat the lady of the Lin Kuei with the same respect you give me. The Tengu are no longer our enemies, understand?”

“Yes, grandmaster!” was the clan's thunderous response, as they once more wrapped their right fists in their left hands and bowed. “Welcome home, _shi lao_.” [1]

The woman called Frost, however, wasn't so eager to give you a warm reception and you could tell Liang didn't take well her discourtesy, from the way he glared at her. Still, after a while she reluctantly bowed and he seemed to be more at ease, his body relaxing as soon as she complied.

“Welcome home, _simu_.” Her hospitality didn't sound very convincing, and again you could sense the vexation coming from the man by your side. Gently touching his hand resting on your arm, his attention switched to you and you shook your head, giving him a pleading look for him not to argue with her. If he did, her animosity towards you would be worse. Respect must be earned, after all, or so you thought.

When Frost called you _simu_ , you recalled she'd called Liang _sifu_. Did that mean she was his… protégé? Was her reason for disliking you perhaps so obvious that you feared to even acknowledge it? Certainly the implications were difficult to ignore, but you decided that you were being silly for no reason. Liang wouldn't surely be involved that way with one of his students, right?

Her lack of reaction at the bodies of the fallen bothered you a bit. She didn't look the least bit disturbed or touched at the demise of her comrades, and she made her observations as though it wasn't even people that had died.

“I see you've had a setback. You're later than expected.”

“We were attacked by specters on our way here. I want all patrols to stay alert on the borders, as I fear they could have followed us. During the fight, (Name) found that they are vulnerable to fire, so I want everyone to know those fiends have a weakness.” Throwing a look behind his shoulder, to the fallen warriors, he sighed. “These men and women fought honorably. I want preparations made so they have a befitting burial soon.”

Frost acquiesced, and soon was barking orders at some men to carry the bodies away. Liang indicated some of his other people to help your cohort settle down before fixing his attention on you, his gaze soft as he guided you towards the long set of stairs to the temple. You mentally groaned at the effort you'd have to make to get to the top but not, wanting to appear whiny, you smiled feebly and tried to walk by his side without losing your footing. You failed, but when your steps faltered he was quick to catch you with his hand before you fell.

“Come here, let me carry you,” he offered, but you declined to let him lift you in his arms like he did when you were in camp.

“I am fine, I promise. You do not need to do that,” you assured with a weak smile, securing the skins around you whilst attempting to take another step. One after another, you slowly made it to the bottom of the stairs, heaving a weary sigh as your eyes swept over the long ascent ahead. You didn't think you would be so tired but you felt like sleeping for a week, blinking with drowsiness when a wave of dizziness came over you and your head felt light all of a sudden. The world began to spin and your legs gave out, muscles too weak to keep holding you. The last thing you heard was his voice calling for you but, no matter how hard you tried to wake up you couldn’t.

* * *

Your eyes opened to the sight of veils of silk draping from the roof of what looked like a canopy bed. The scent of cinnamon reached your nostrils and you looked around to find the source, an incense burner lying on a table dresser. Your surroundings were oddly familiar, and it took you a moment to realize you were back in your old room, but what were you doing here? You were supposed to have departed long ago, to the Lin Kuei temple. Blinking in confusion, you were unable to understand what was going on.

As you moved to sit up, you noticed the weight of someone lying by your side. It was Yue, and she slept soundlessly until you seized her shoulder and shook her awake, alarming your poor cousin in the process.

She was up in a rush, startled by your commotion. “Wha… what happened?”

“What am I doing here? Where is he, Yue? Tell me, please!” How did you end up in your former home? You had just arrived to the Lin Kuei temple!

"Who are you talking about?"

“Where is my husband?” you said unsure, hoping that somehow Yue would finally remember him.

She did not, however. Instead, there was a puzzled look in her hazel eyes that soon turned into a frown. “But… you do not have a husband.”

“What?” Your heart sank to your stomach when she said those words. What did she mean you didn't have a husband? You'd just married to Liang...

“You are not married yet, although I am sure it will not be long before that happens. Father must already have a candidate for you, but maybe he is waiting until after the wedding to make the announcement.”

Wedding? What was going on? Had you just dreamed it all? Shaking your head in disbelief, your eyes widened in shock and you took a shaky breath. “This cannot be… you are just playing with me. I got married not long ago and you bid me farewell!”

“I am afraid I do not understand what you are saying.”

"I married—" And then it dawned upon you. She'd mentioned a wedding before, so... was it hers? Was she engaged? Needles to say, this situation felt awfully familiar and you became more distraught, even before she told you who that man was. You still had to ask for good measure and, to your surprise, you felt a stab in the heart when she confirmed your worse fears. She was to marry Liang and, the worst part, was that she looked quite eager to do that.

“Why, the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei of course! Or have you already forgotten about it?” At those words, you slowly inched away from her, sitting up in bed while an expression of dread crossed your features. This couldn't be happening… it couldn't be her the one getting married to Liang! The Yue you knew would have never agreed to it, but why did her eyes shine like stars even in the faint glow of the candles? “I cannot wait to see him again…”

_Again?_

Gasping in shock, you jumped to your feet and turned your back to her, in an attempt to hide your bewilderment at her revelation. Crossing your arms, you felt the chill of winter as the wind howled outside, and briefly wondered if her wedding would be on spring, just like yours had been. You wondered if she'd had conversations with him behind your family's back, if they stole glances from each other when no one was looking. Would he touch her in their first night together— the way he never touched you before? Would you have to bid her farewell and watch as she and Liang departed together to a new life? Would he recognize you if he saw you?

There was something terribly wrong, and it felt as though this was a place you didn't belong to. Even when you looked into the mirror, it was as if the woman it reflected wasn't you but someone else.

"Are you feeling alright, at all? You are acting strange and it worries me that you have been so uneasy as of late. Ever since you started having those nightmares, you have not been yourself,” Yue said, certainly troubled by your emotional state, but you didn't reply, too engrossed in your own thoughts and doubts.

It wasn't until you heard the strike of gongs that the sounds of battle reached your room and you dashed to the window, tearing the translucent fabric from it. What you found on the other side made your heart stop, as you watched the carnage taking place in the courtyard beneath.

Your first thought was that snow ninjas had made it inside the walls of the Tengu, but… there was something strange about your enemies this time. Snow ninjas didn't wear the clothes of Tengu warriors, neither did they look like undead... But when you saw that, to your horror, the warriors of your clan were turning against their brethren, you realized you were facing a threat even worse than snow ninjas.

How was such a thing even possible?

“What is happening?” Her voice trembles with fear as she runs to your side, giving a horrified cry when she witnessed the gruesome scene outside. “An invasion? What are we supposed to do now? Cousin, we are going to die!”

“Hush! We are not dying tonight!” you reprimanded her, despite the fact you too were terrified of the commotion taking place. “We need to find your mother and then your siblings to take them to a safe place. We cannot leave them to their own devices. They are unprotected right now!”

Yue nodded and, before long, you two were rushing to the door, struggling with your long robes. Once you made it to the corridor, you hurried to your little cousins's dorms, praying to the gods that they would be safe and sound. However, your hopes were gone when you turned a corner and stumbled across an appalling sight, the corpses of several of your guards sprawled on the floor.

A lone, tall, shadowy figure stood amid the bloodshed. It dropped its latest victim unceremoniously, and the Tengu warrior choked in his own blood before passing away soon after. From the shape of its body and bulky physique you could tell it was a man… yet you sensed he was more than that, when his pale eyes settled on you and he laughed an eerie laughter that could have never come from a creature of this world.

Fear gripped your heart in a tight clutch as he slowly closed in for the kill, cold crawling to your skin and hairs standing on end even at the mere sight of his large threatening form. You couldn't see his face, as it was covered by a black mask and his head was concealed by a dark hood, but you were sure he was taking delight in the way you withdrew from him with every step he took. Now you doubted you could get alive of this one. By the time the guards made it to your location, you would long be dead… Not that you believed they could save you, at any rate. They had already tried to stop him and had failed.

Was this meant to be the end for you? If so, then there was only one thing to do and, for Yue's sake, you had to be brave.

“Go,” you told her, bending to pick up a sword from a fallen warrior. “Find your family and leave this place.”

“But what about you?”

“I shall hold him back.”

“Are you insane? I cannot leave you here!”

“If you stay here, then we all die. Now leave!” You pushed her away with all your might, to the opposite side of the corridor, and she stared at you with guilt and dread. Not wanting her to feel any doubt of your intentions, you reassured her with a sad smile before turning to face your foe. You raised the sword in front of you, hoping to remember your fighting skills in such a dire moment, because you needed them now more than ever.

“Hold me back? Do you really believe you are match for me, girl?”

“Stand back or else!” You warned through gritted teeth, struggling not to shiver under his predatory gaze. With a last command from you, Yue was on her way and you were left alone to deal with the creature that would surely send you to the afterlife.

You got ready to strike but, as you swung the blade towards him, all you saw was a blur of black. It lunged at you and soon you were hitting your head hard on the marble floor. Distracted by the pain, your hand lost its grip on your weapon and it was sent clattering several meters away, but that was the least of your concerns. When you regained your senses, you noticed a weight holding you back and watched as an ominous black shape loomed over you, straddling your body. You squirmed to get it off of you and, to your bewilderment it soon dissolved into a black, cool, fluid that stained your skin and clothes.

What was he? Was he a specter like the snow ninjas? You'd never heard of such unique abilities before, but you had to give it a try at least. Your muscles ached, as though your strength had been drained all of a sudden, and it was difficult to get your body to cooperate whilst you struggled to get on your feet. He seemed aware of this, but took delight in playing with his prey like this was just a game.

You seized one of the torches on the wall and turned to face him with determination in your gaze, hoping your plan would work. But when you attempted to burn him, you discovered that fire did nothing to hurt him. Mouth open in horror, the torch escaped your fingers as he seized you by the neck and slammed you against the wall, your sight exploding with stars as you felt the air leave your lungs. Up this close, you could see his sinister face, skin black like the darkest night and eyes of the palest shade of blue— eyes that you'd seen before...

“The fire in your spirit amuses me, but it will not save you,” his deep voice mocked cruelly, before he tilted his head to the side and examined you with suspicion. “Are you not the one supposed to marry Kuai Liang?" he asked, not bothering to hide the malicious intentions from you. "I wonder what would he do if I were to take his precious bride away..."

Your emotions betrayed you, and he could perceive the pain of your soul at the mention of that name. Why did it hurt so much? Why the tears were falling when you remembered Liang wouldn't mourn your death? He didn't even know you and was probably in love with Yue. It hurt to know that it should have been you in her place, but things had changed overnight and you couldn't understand what happened. Now your home was on the brink of destruction, and you would die at the hands of this devil. It was a nightmare you wanted to wake up from!

His grip slightly slackened, allowing you to get a mouthful of air before you had the mercy of passing out and not feel any pain. Still, against your better judgment, you wondered why he seemed so interesting in hurting Liang.

“How do you... know him?" you asked with a sore throat, choking in your own words. "W-who are you? What do you w-want from me?”

“Who I am is not any of your concern. However, know this, woman: what he wants and holds dear I shall have, starting from you until the Lin Kuei is mine!”

You were terrified at the dark implication behind that statement and shook your head, trying to break free but unable to escape. “I would rather die!”

His hand let go of your neck to seize your hair roughly, and he sneered. “You will meet your end, but you will learn the true meaning of fear and hate. I shall make sure your soul does not depart to the after-world without taint, and even then you will not be free of me."

There was nothing you could do to stop him, as he threw you over his shoulder and carried you away into the night. You screamed your heart out but nobody listened, nobody helped you.

Desperate and nearly hopeless, you called for Liang but he never saved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _Shi lao_ is a term to address the wife of the grandmaster.
> 
> Well, in case you didn't know what the hell happened in this chapter... this was a hint or explanation of what could have happened in the timeline unaltered by Raiden. The Reader fell into a kind of strange nightmare and saw what happened, even though she's not aware of it. Yep, _that_ guy was Noob Saibot and, yep, I mentioned before Tengu-chan could have been abducted by him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait!


	11. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry it took me so long to get this done. Anyways, I bring a long update this time (approximately 6,500 words). I know what you’re thinking right now: _"It's been 84 years."_
> 
> I have to apologize for keeping you all waiting. It’s almost like I disappeared from the face of the Earth. I had a serious writer’s block for a while because I had some issues (depression and then my father was hospitalized). Then I started plotting a reader insert for Vergil from Devil May Cry— yay me, starting new stuff when I haven’t even finished the old stories— with my friend Lulu (bless her soul).
> 
> If you’re interested in him, the story is still in the works but I won’t publish for a long time until I get my current projects done. Also, I am yet to think about a decent storyline for it. It’s giving me a headache, though, because Vergil is a difficult character to write about. 
> 
> Either way, I’m trash :c I don’t even know if those who read this fic still remember about it.
> 
> Also, check out the fanart about this story (omg I still can’t believe people made fanart for me) in my tag [[here]](http://theironslegacy.tumblr.com/tagged/tengu-chan) and thank you so much to all those beautiful people for making me so happy and loved!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:** Unbetaed work. English is not my native language. OOC. Slowmance still going. Sexual references. OCs.

**Part XI:** _"New Life"_

Pain and suffering was all you felt. It was a slow agony that seemed to last for ages, until you forgot you had a name and became nothing but a wretched shade. That wraith dragged you to this lurid place, a prison from which you had no hope to escape. You were at his mercy, at his beckon and whim, doomed to be tortured time and again for his sick indulgence.

Until a voice called you out of darkness.

You woke up with a cry, in a cold sweat, struggling for air as your eyes wildly darted back and fro in an attempt to recognize your surroundings. You were in a dark bedroom that was unfamiliar to you, listening to the howling wind that cried and clawed at the windows. Shadows flickered around you and you were unable to move a single muscle in your body, still terrified of the images that besieged your mind. The despair still lingered in your heart and you felt it consume your body and soul. Your mouth was agape whilst you panted madly and your head throbbed in pain.

What was this place? It looked different… less ominous and bloodcurdling than the world of shadows and flames you’d been trapped in. Still distraught you sobbed when a hand reached for your forehead, and then a soothing voice spoke.

“Rest easy, child.”

_That voice_ … was it Shyama? You tried to say something but your throat was parched and it felt as though your tongue was stuck to your palate. Still, when your eyes found the old woman you felt relief wash over you and happiness to know that the nightmare was over. It was all just a bad dream… a terrible figment of your imagination that enjoyed playing tricks on you.

The old healer didn’t waste time and offered you water, which you drank with eagerness despite her advice to do it slowly. After a few cups, you lay back in bed and attempted to chase your fears away, commenting nothing on the dreams you had. It wasn’t something you wanted to talk about, either way.

“Where is my husband?” You asked with a hoarse voice, all of a sudden fearing she wouldn’t give you the answer you wanted to hear. What… what if you had fallen into another dream? What if that wraith found you again and you were doomed to suffer in his hands once more?

“Supervising matters of our clan, at the moment, and very worried about your health,” Shyama said, as she wiped the sweat from your face. “He was so worried he could not sleep and wanted to see you as soon as you woke up. I have already sent Lifen to fetch him.”

“How long… has it been?” You sighed and winced at the pain in every muscle of your body, groaning under your breath as the woman fixed the cushions beneath your head.

“Several days now.” _Days?_ What had happened to you? The memories were blurry but you faintly recalled being with Liang and then… that terrible nightmare. “How are you feeling?”

“I have been better, honestly…”

She nodded in understanding. “Travelling such a long distance took its toll on your health, unfortunately, and I was a bit… concerned about your constitution. You are not used to these lengthy and dangerous journeys, after all, and during the time you were unconscious you did not receive nourishment either. We need to make sure you are properly fed for a rapid recovery. By the gods, you are skin and bones.”

“What happened?”

“You fainted at the stairs of the temple and we brought you here. Fatigue and anxiety are the most likely causes of your ailment, after what has happened…” She let the sentence trail off and fell silent, but you understood the meaning behind her words all too well. After the death of those people at the hands of snow ninjas, you hadn’t exactly been in high spirits and Shyama was aware of that so she didn’t dwell too much on the matter. “But you should not concern yourself anymore. It will not do any good to your health.”

You focused on the spacious room you were in, eyes surveying the surroundings with slight curiosity. Although not as lively and ornate like your former chamber was, the accommodations didn’t lack in refinement and they showed mature sophistication in their sober style. There was furniture made of zitan wood— a rosewood low table with a carved sofa, standing on a dark carpet and a library with scrolls and books neatly arranged in various shelves— as well as braziers with fire chasing the darkness and chilliness away.

This bedroom belonged to a man, you realized. Was it Liang’s? It would only make sense that you were brought here. You were his wife, after all, and it would raise suspicions if he were to place you in another bedroom. Though there was still an aura in the air that felt purely Liang, you noticed that your belongings had been carried here. You even had a vanity and there was a folding screen— part of your dowry— of white silk, with beautiful paintings of butterflies and pink flowers, its panels joined by silver hinges.

“You said Lifen left to look for him?” Quite honestly, you were beginning to miss her since she was one of the few people you knew here.

“She too was worried about you and has remained by your side these past days. It is a good thing you brought her because she is very helpful and seems to care a great deal about you.”

You smiled feebly. “She has been a good friend and I appreciate what she has done for me these past days. I am happy she is here.”

At that moment the heavy doors of the bedroom opened and Liang walked in a hurry, wearing an expression of deep concern that turned into relief as soon as he saw you. His lips offered a tired smile and he approached the bed with eager steps, his pale eyes fixed on your slumped and worn out form. Taking a seat at the edge, his large hand took yours in its gentle grasp, and he regarded you with gentleness. Shyama was right; he hadn’t slept well, as the dark bags under his eyes attested, and guilt kicked in your heart while he brushed some locks of hair off your face.

“Liang,” a breathy whisper left your lips and you couldn’t hold back a contented sigh when his hand rested on your cheek. Oh, you were so happy to see him again after the horrible dreams you had for the past days— from the infatuation of your cousin, to her engagement with Liang, to… to the appearance of that terrifying being that took pleasure in your suffering. You’d felt so lonely, angry, scared, but here was your husband by your side and your heart was at ease knowing that.

“Thank gods you are well,” he mumbled relieved, then looked at the old woman across from him with something akin to a playful look, as she prepared some kind of compound on a grinder. “And to our master healer, of course.”

Master healer? Then that meant not only Shyama had medicinal knowledge, she also possessed spiritual healing abilities. As a girl, you’d heard it was something rare to find as there weren’t many people born with such gifts. Then you recalled her mentioning that Liang had been severely wounded after a violent confrontation with the master of the Shirai Ryu. She’d saved him on that occasion from the brink of death.

Shyama laughed under her breath at his words and looked at Liang out of the corner of her dark eye. “Well, as I have told your lady wife, I was not alone in my task.”

“Still, I must thank you for your endeavors, both yours and Lifen’s,” you said tired but pleased, then looked around only to see your friend was nowhere to be found. “Where is she?”

“She was to bring food for you. Do not worry, she will be here soon,” Liang replied and you nodded.

Then another thought came to your mind and your eyes widened in bewilderment. “And Lixue?” Wondering if your husband even knew the name of the little leopard, you tried to explain but he simply shook his head and laughed.

“That ball of fur has my people delighted like little children in New Year. I think she has bribed more milk and meat than she can eat, with that adorable appearance of hers. At this rate, she is going to grow before we even realize it.”

Well, at least the warriors had something to be happy about. You still weren’t certain what they thought of you and you weren’t sure if you wanted to know, after what had happened to their comrades. What about those who perished to protect you… were they cursing your name as they faced judgment?

“Liang,” you began with a tentative tone, not knowing how to approach this sensitive subject. Were these people given proper burial while you were unconscious? “Um, what about…?

Sensing your concern, he stroked your hair and offered another of his soft smiles. Your stomach fluttered at how gentle he was with you. Despite your first impression when you met him, you felt there was nothing to fear about him. But it made you feel guilty to see him exhausted and you were sorry that your ailment had been a cause of worry for him.

“It is done,” he tried to make you feel more at ease and you hummed, fiddling with your hands on your chest. “We shall do our best to ensure their journey to the afterlife goes well.”

It was the least you could for them, but the guilt couldn’t be placated.

According to what you’d learned from some old scrolls, after a person died their soul was divided into three parts. One soul went to the grave with the body, another to the ancestral tablet, and another soul went to Diyu to face judgment and expiate the sins committed in life until it was eventually reborn. Of course not all souls were judged by the Ten Magistrates, for on rare occasions those who had been virtuous in life were given immediate release and the opportunity to choose between the Golden or Silver Bridge.

The Golden Bridge led to the Pure Land of the West, where the soul could find complete release from the cycle of rebirth and salvation from the cosmos itself. The Silver Bridge led to Heaven, the dwelling of gods and heavenly officials ruled by the Jade Emperor, where the soul was reborn as a god in the cosmos.

But since this happened in exceptional cases, generally all souls had to face some sort of punishment and the mortuary rites were created with the intention to help the deceased go through the Ten Courts of Hell as fast as possible. One of the souls of your poor mother, despite what your family would have you believe, was surely suffering punishment in a pool of blood for having died in childbirth… a most unfair outcome, you thought with grief and anger. As she and your father didn’t have a son who could perform the veneration rituals, they weren’t part of an ancestral tablet so you had to wait for the Ghost Month to be able to pay respects to them by preparing food offerings, burning incense and ghost money, clothes or other goods for the hungry spirits of your parents.

Now that you’d left the Tengu behind… perhaps the Lin Kuei handled those matters differently. Perhaps you’d be allowed to make your parents part of an ancestral tablet and give them proper veneration.

“How do you feel?” His voice interrupted your train of thought and you met his pale gaze, a bit shaken. Still, you tried to lighten your somber expression and, almost by instinct, you held his face in one hand. Liang was a bit surprised at your display of affection and although the heat rushed to his cheeks he didn’t withdraw. Instead he basked comfortably in your touch and you felt a small sense of accomplishment at your actions, knowing that you were on the right path to get close together. Step by step, you trusted you’d be able to surmount the small obstacles between you and him until he opened up to you.

“A little tired but nothing you should worry about. However, I am sorry for all the trouble I caused.”

“It is I who is sorry. I should have known better than expose you to the elements. If something had happened—”

“But nothing happened, Liang. I am fine and tonight you can rest with that thought in mind. I promise I shall do my best to get well soon.”

A chuckle left his lips as your hand came to rest on your chest again. “I am relieved to hear that, truly, and I am sure many will be pleased to hear the good news.” At the uncertainty that settled in your gaze he added, “people have been inquiring about your wellbeing.”

“They have?” No matter how much you tried to hide it, you were scared to know what they said about you but your husband hurried to disperse your fears, as if he knew what you were thinking.

“Stories on how you faced those specters have spread sooner than I thought, and it seems you have gained favor among our warriors. They praise your courage and your cleverness in devising a way to fend off those evil creatures and save their lives.”

“Liang, I will say it again, I did nothing outstanding. I was only trying to save my life and I happened to be fortunate.“

“Your good fortune reached to all of us when you found a way to turn the tide to our favor. For years we have tried to find a weakness to subdue them and you brought the answer to us. I am grateful for that, and I am proud that you were brave to defend our people. You were willing to risk your life for them without a second thought.” His words made your heart beat faster and your smile grew wider, but then his brows furrowed slightly. “Of course, I still do not approve your carelessness but I know you only meant well and were worried about the safety of everyone.”

It left you a bit upset that he thought you’d been impetuous in your actions, but you had to admit he was right to some extent. You’d put yourself in danger but, thank gods, you were unharmed. That alone was a miracle in itself, considering your chances of survival.

“Do not worry, I do not think I wish to do that ever again,” you muttered, somewhat ashamed despite Liang wasn’t affronted anymore and had nothing but kind words for you. Still, you knew he was concerned about your wellbeing and you appreciated his feelings, blushing at the thought that maybe he was starting to warm up to you. You’d almost kissed on one occasion, too, before Lixue interrupted and he fled embarrassed, leaving you flustered and longing for his touch. It was almost awkward the way those thoughts had entered your mind, and you hid your face underneath the sheets to hide your rosy cheeks, earning an amused look from him. What an opportune moment to recall that!

“My lady!” Lifen’s voice came from the door and you were thankful for her perfect timing. She carried a tray of food for you, and you also noticed that little Lixue was trailing after your friend, meowing. When the cub saw you were awake, she jumped happily to your bed and began to purr like a kitten, kneading your stomach.

“Lifen!” You greeted with glee, watching as she rushed to you and left the food on a nearby table and proceeded to fuss over you. On his part, Liang was staring at the cub with a raised eyebrow and a look of subtle amusement, whilst Lixue made herself comfortable by your side. “Aw, look at you, little imp. You were only skin and bones when we found you and now you have put on a few pounds.”

You were so happy to see everyone. Being surrounded by those who cared about you was heartwarming and you pushed the bleak memories aside. It was better to forget those harmful feelings that threatened to poison your soul.

* * *

Your condition improved as the days passed. Gradually you recovered your strength, thanks to Shyama and Lifen’s care. It was also a relief to find out Nyarai was fine and her baby was out of danger, too. Perhaps you should pay a visit one of these days but you were confined to bed for many days and it made you grumpier than usual. It didn’t help the fact you hadn’t taken a bath in days. It wasn’t the most comfortable sensation in the world, not to mention that it made you feel self-conscious in the presence of Liang. After pestering everyone hard enough, you were allowed to bathe at long last. Shyama had your attendants fill a bathtub with hot water, and then prepared dried flower petals of seven colors with pomelo leaves— a recipe that the master healer said would help you recuperate.

Although she assured it was for your health, you suspected the old woman was convinced you were affected by some string of bad luck. With everything that had happened, you couldn’t blame her either so you trusted her advice. Before you realized, the hot water was covered in a layer of multicolor petals and you were soaking comfortably in it as Lifen washed your hair. Lixue had tried to join your fun but, discouraged at the sight of the bathing room, she decided to take a nap instead.

Honestly, you couldn’t even imagine how you’d manage to last a month without bathing after giving birth to your future children. ‘Sitting the month’ was a tradition you dreaded because, practically, you couldn’t do anything else other than being tucked up in bed for thirty days. The list of no-noes during childbirth recovery was exhaustive and restrictive, too. Among them, women weren’t allowed to go outside, or eating fruits and vegetables and salt, or leaving space between the waist and back of a chair, or washing their hair, or taking a bath, or crying, no sexual relations, and many other things. Then she should eat only ‘warm’ foods like pork, ginger, garlic, mutton, and chicken… a lot of chicken. It made you wonder if you’d still be sane by the time the confinement ended and, deep down, you weren’t willing to go through it though you weren’t sure if you had many options.

As Lifen was busy scrubbing your back, your mind went back to recent events. It couldn’t be helped, and the nightmares didn’t help matters either. You still were a bit shaken despite you tried to hide your fears and you didn’t want to share this with anyone else, though Shyama asked you if you remembered what you’d seen when you were asleep. It made you suspect there was more to your ailment than mere exhaustion, but the old woman left you in the dark.

Perhaps Lifen could tell you more. It couldn’t hurt to try.

“You would not lie to me, would you?” At your question, she went still and you could feel her gaze boring into the back of your skull.

“Why would you ask that, my lady?” She questioned and you sighed, leaning back against the tub. “What is it that troubles your mind?”

“I was wondering,” you began with a pensive frown, “if there is something I should know, would you tell me the truth?”

“Of course I would, my lady,” Lifen said and you nodded.

“Then tell me, what is Shyama hiding from me?”

“I am not sure what you mean,” she replied with a steady voice though you didn’t miss the pause she made before speaking, indicating she’d felt hesitant.

“What happened while I was asleep?”

“You were unconscious for several days and we looked after you.”

Being reminded of her loyal efforts, you couldn’t help but smile. “I think I never thanked you for that.”

“There is no need for that. I am happy to serve you, my lady,” she mused, resuming her work and scrubbing one of your arms.

“Please, call me by my name.” She was, probably, one of the only women among your attendants with the potential of becoming your confidant. Perhaps she could also be a prospective lady in waiting for you in the future, now that you thought about it. Commonly, women of noble family with less rank would be appointed for the position, as it was the case with your aunt and grandmother who had several of them. But seeing as none of their young daughters would wish to come here, you were left with no choice but to work with what you had and your grandmother left the choice up to you. Although it made you feel contrite for those of people who had to leave their families behind and follow you.

“But my lady, that is not appropriate,” she protested and you shook your head.

“At least you could do it while we are alone. You are not seriously going to deny a simple request, are you? When you call me lady it makes me feel like an old woman.”

Lifen laughed shyly and you threw a glance behind your shoulder, smiling. She nodded, still giggling and the conversation continued.

“Well, you are a respected lady and the grandmaster’s wife. Sooner or later everyone will see you as their mother and guide. But if it pleases you, I shall call you by your given name.”

It was true. In time you would become one of the elders of the Lin Kuei, along with your husband, to guide future generations. Although maybe your role wouldn’t be as notorious, you were aware that as Liang’s wife you had to live up to the expectations of the clan. You still were anxious about that, even when he had said that it appeared doubts were dissipating among the people, but you had hopes that once everything had settled from the initial hecticness you’d grow more comfortable in this place.

For now you needed to rest well and recover.

* * *

Liang visited and stayed by your side for a while each time, inquiring on your health and engaging in conversation on the affairs of the clan, before returning to his duties. Usually, you had to send him on his way, since you didn’t want to take up much of his precious time. Running the Lin Kuei couldn’t be easy and you were sure there was a lot you had to learn so, to occupy yourself, you started reading records about the history of the clan before it was reformed. Liang thought it was a good opportunity for you to become more involved so he was the one who personally picked and delivered the scrolls to you. He warned that it wasn’t going to be a pleasant reading, but he felt you needed to know the truth.

It helped you to understand the conflict between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu and, also, why change was needed, seeing as the clan hadn’t exactly been the most convivial society in the past. On the contrary, secrecy had shrouded it from the world and it was very different from the current Lin Kuei, like day and night.

It was no secret to you that women hadn’t been allowed to join in the past, but you could never imagine how far the old clan was willing to go to ensure that. There was the story of a female who joined the Lin Kuei and hid her identity to prove her worth. But when the true of her gender came to light, the masters weren’t pleased with that. She was tortured and executed as punishment and her body left to be food to the beasts after that.

It was an account that left you aghast and sad, knowing that the only crime this woman of skill committed was being born the way she was. Even the Tengu wouldn’t dare go so far but, then again, an incident like this never happened… as far as you knew. Still, if they’d been capable of lashing Lifen’s mother just for some stolen bread, then you didn’t want to know what they’d do if a woman tried to take the place of a man in arms.

You were even more horrified to know that they had kidnapped children to shape them into ruthless murderers, which made you wonder about Liang’s childhood. He said he’d been raised in the clan along with his older brother, who was dead. On one occasion you asked Shyama about his parents, not wanting to touch the subject with him. The old woman told you his father, Wei, had been a proficient warrior, sent to a faraway land called America as a contact to the clan. While he was there, unexpectedly, he fell in love with a woman. Without the clan’s knowledge they married and had two sons— something the man was forbidden to do.

When the Lin Kuei found out about the secret life he led, needless to say the consequences for such deception were dire. At first he was given the chance to rectify his mistake and bring his children with him, leaving the woman behind. But, when he refused to do as his masters demanded, his treason was undeniable to their eyes and they wanted him dead so the secrets of the clan wouldn’t be revealed to outsiders. For some time he and his family fled, but eventually the Lin Kuei found them and… well, the outcome wasn’t the happiest one.

Knowing that Wei possessed the rare ability to control ice at his will, they took the children away in hopes they’d be the same. It was a revelation that left you surprised. The stories about the Ice Dragon were true, then? You had believed the tales were merely exaggerations from the Tengu warriors and, that they were only referring to Liang’s personality— though there hadn’t been any hint of cruelty or indifference that confirmed such assumptions so far. But how could something like that be possible? No human would be capable of holding such power, not an ordinary one at least. Still, despite your curiosity you tried to keep your thoughts to yourself and not ask him about it just yet. There would be a better occasion to inquire on the matter and it was just beginning to sink into your mind that your husband somehow could turn people into ice. Of course it wasn’t something that made you fear him… but, well, it begged the question if your children would be the same as their grandfather.

You couldn’t help but wonder how harsh Liang’s childhood must have been. Losing his family and being abducted by a group of assassins with the intent of turning him into a killer was most… infuriating. Worst of all was the fact he had to serve those who murdered his parents while he was ignorant of the truth. Even if he knew, he wouldn’t have had much of a choice. If he dared leave the Lin Kuei, the same fate would have befall him— being hunted until he was dead. There was also his elder brother and you gathered that he must have been someone dear to your husband if he was willing to endure a life of oppression, denied of his freedom. Bi-Han was the only family he had, after all.

But what made Liang finally rebel against his masters was the ‘cyborg initiative'… whatever that meant. Actually, it was a concept difficult to grasp for you. You couldn’t imagine how a man could become a machine, unless it involved some kind of evil sorcery. When Liang tried to explain, you were lost though you understood it was something bad done against the will of the warriors, most of the time— a process that stripped them of their souls and their last shred of humanity. Among them, just a few that could be counted with the fingers of one hand could retain that essence, but in the end everybody perished and Liang was the only one left.

Still, the Lin Kuei hadn’t always been like this. The First Grandmaster, actually, had been a man of unquestionable honor and had founded the clan under Taoist principles and teachings of Kong Fuzi. He believed that an individual should achieve harmony and enlightenment by trusting himself, other people, and heaven, through discipline, self-control and the cultivation of body and spirit. According to him, the goal of martial arts was not to hurt others, but to preserve life and protect. Of course, such teachings didn’t prevail throughout the years as the Lin Kuei slowly shifted towards a different philosophy with a more distorted and egotistical vision of the world— one of ignorance and greed.

Unlike what the First Grandmaster intended for future generations, your husband had been raised to become an assassin— though you supposed there wasn’t much difference with the men of your clan in that aspect. After all, they too taught their children the art of war and killing. But while the Tengu fought for survival, the old Lin Kuei turned killing into a business and it was appalling to think about that.

Still, the fact that Liang wanted you to know about his past, knowing that the truth could change your views on him, told you he wasn’t anything like them. He had the decency to open up and not hide what he once was, because he trusted you to understand. The Lin Kuei did questionable actions in the past, but this was a new beginning. If Liang founded a new Lin Kuei, there had to be some special purpose the clan served that made it different, right? It was something you needed to look into further, though you didn’t wish to approach the subject offhandedly in a way that may offend him. After all, you were just starting to learn about your new home, so you wanted to wait and see before forming an opinion.

You had other duties to attend, too. During the evenings, you wrote missives for the families back in the Tengu clan of those who had died during the attack. It pained you to be the bearer of such awful news, but it was your duty to let their relatives know of such a tragic outcome.

As you sealed the letter with red ink, and set the metallic stamp aside, you decided to get up from your seat and burn some incense. The first thing you’d do once you were allowed to leave this room would be paying respects to the fallen and praying for their souls at the temple. You didnt understand why Shyama made such a fuss about your health, though. She said she wouldn’t let others see you during your convalescence, until Liang introduced you officially to the clan, and she wanted to make sure you didn’t wander in such a cold weather outside lest you caught a cold in your state. So you practically were confined to bedroom and, though you weren’t very happy about it, you decided you would follow the healer’s advice.

You’d sent Lifen on her way a while ago, since it was getting late and you didn’t want her to lose sleep because of you. Before leaving, she made sure that you ate some food and then made you promise you wouldn’t stay up for too long. Lixue was already sleeping on a large woven basket with blankets. Her belly was full after a generous dinner, and she lay in a weird position on her back. When you approached and scratched her chin she purred happily, earning a chuckle from you.

"Sweet dreams, little one.”

Gathering some clothes, you walked behind the changing screen and began undressing. It wasn’t something pleasant, for you felt the chill on your skin despite the fire burning and providing warmth. Still, you didn’t want to ruin your pretty hanfu and decided it’d be better to change into something more appropriate to go to bed. Even if you weren’t meant to go outside, you still dressed up and groomed yourself every day. The last thing you wanted was to give the impression you were ill and frail… and certainly you didn’t want Liang to see you neglected your appearance.

Speaking of him, it was getting late and your husband still hadn’t showed up. Well, it wasn’t actually strange for him to go to bed late— usually after you’d fallen asleep— but you wondered if he had much work to do or was avoiding you, somehow. Probably it was the former reason, and you were reading too much into it.

As you reached for your tunic, you realized that you’d forgotten to bring the inner garments and you were already naked on top of that. Huffing in annoyance, you tiptoed towards the wardrobe and fished for some clothes but all you could find were the robes your family gave you as presents. Oh, dear, you should have asked Lifen where she’d put them before she left, but you’d been too busy writing that the thought slipped from your mind and you’d sent the woman away without a second thought. Where could they be? You just needed a blouse and a pair of trousers to go beneath the layers of your tunic to keep you warm.

_Aha!_ You grinned when you found your sleepwear in one of the bottom drawers, almost hidden from sight, and began pulling it out trying not to make too much of a mess. However, before you could make yourself presentable, you heard the heavy wooden doors creak open and your breath caught in your throat at the unexpected visitor. When it finally sank into your mind who was standing by the door, you couldn’t believe your luck.

_Oh, gods…_

There stood your husband, a look of shock in his pale eyes as your cheeks flushed red at the awkward situation that had come about. Your heart was beating madly inside your chest and there was a tight knot in your stomach as your mouth opened in a silent gasp, unable to utter a word. What were you supposed to do? Liang didn’t seem to have much of an idea, either, and he merely stared at you with dumbfounded expression whilst you clutched your clothes to your bosom in an attempt to conceal your body.

It was all too embarrassing considering this was the second time he saw you naked. On the other hand, you didn’t want to take off running and make him believe you were uncomfortable with his presence. If you were to do that, then you’d only reinforce his belief you didn’t want to be intimate with him. Acting on your wishes was easier said than done, though… and still you couldn’t find the courage to make a move. You couldn’t just walk to him and offer yourself, though if you’d been someone else perhaps you would have. If only you’d have the guts to do it…

“Ah, I apologize…” he sounded ashamed as he looked away, unsure of where to place his gaze and then turned his back on you, heading for the door. “I shall wait outside.”

Why would he have to do that? This was his bedroom, too, and he wasn’t a stranger to you neither did you believe he would be incapable of keeping his hands to himself. Sure, this was an awkward moment but… he shouldn’t have to be barred from staying as though he’d made something terrible.

Shaking your head, you took a shaky breath and composed yourself, walking behind the changing screen with as much poise you could muster. “Why would you leave? This room is yours as much as it is mine,” you said quietly, donning your sleepwear and hoping he wouldn’t notice how self-conscious you were.

“I thought you might want some privacy, that is all,” was his uncertain reply and you sighed. It seemed that this wasn’t something easy for him either. In a way, it was a relief knowing that you weren’t the only one who felt this way.

“Liang, it was a known fact that sooner or later we would found ourselves… in this situation. I admit that I am not confident about myself as I would hope to be but… I do not want you to feel you did something wrong. We are married, no?“

“Yes, you are right.” He chuckled breathlessly then, seemingly relieved, though you couldn’t help but notice his voice came out a bit strained and deeper than usual. “Then I suppose there was no harm done.”

Your cheeks burned as you covered your mouth with a hand, wondering if your suspicions were right. The possibility that you could have caused such a reaction in him left you shocked and, while you wouldn’t admit it, in truth there was something deep inside you that was thrilled at that. Part of you enjoyed being admired, being thought of as a woman, and you wondered if this was the kind of power Lifen had talked about when she gave you advice on how to seduce Liang. If you were to take that step towards intimacy once and for all, you wondered what would that first experience with him be like. Would he be a gentle lover, or would he have you submit to him completely?

He was strong, honest, honorable, respectful, gentle to you. It was only natural that you’d find him attractive when he did nothing but be a gentleman to you. He never wanted you to feel uncomfortable with him, or do something against your will. If it were another man perhaps he would have forced you when you were vulnerable… but not Liang. He wouldn’t hurt you and you knew it.

As you walked towards the bed, you let out a shaky breath. The idea of being in his arms made you feel heat and tingles in places you’d never felt before, but you still weren’t brave enough to approach him with those intentions. And how could you when you were just starting to have your first romantic interactions and hadn’t even kissed? This was all new to you, even though you were supposed to be already prepared for it but if there was one thing you were certain was that this was the first time you ever felt this way for a man.

_Ah, the wonders of newlyweds_ , you thought as you cuddled by his side and he threw an arm around you.

Maybe you both just needed to take your time to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain a bit more what happened in the previous chapter, when it’s mentioned that Tengu-chan dreamed of a world of shadows and flames she dreamt she was in the Netherrealm. In the original timeline, when Noob Saibot (along with Smoke) attacked the Tengu and kidnapped her, believing she was Kuai Liang’s bride, basically he took her soul to hell. No special reason, just that he’s an evil mofo— I mean, after he died, he descended to the Fifth Plane of the Netherrealm apparently reserved for those who had done really bad things in life. He’s basically a lost cause and not even Liang could save him, despite he was successful in cleansing Smoke’s soul from evil.
> 
> Concerning the cyber Lin Kuei and mentions in previous chapters (just in case I messed something up)… well, keep in mind I wrote this before that issue of the comic was released. So yep, then I realized SPOILERS Cyrax apparently sacrificed himself to destroy the rest of the cyborgs so that the Lin Kuei could begin with a clean slate, even though Liang claimed a de-cyborgification was possible END OF SPOILERS.
> 
> Also, sorry sorry they still didn’t do the do buuut… I said this story was going to be a slowmance and, well, there’s actually something else too ;A; 
> 
> God, I'm going pretty slow with this fic. I just don't want to rush things. What do you people think? Should I hurry up? Am I taking too long?
> 
> Also, some url references I used
> 
> http://www.taoistarts.net/martialarts.html
> 
> http://www.collegetermpapers.com/viewpaper/1303699889.html
> 
> http://afe.easia.columbia.edu/cosmos/prb/journey.htm


	12. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? An update… after like two months? *gasps*
> 
> I know I took long to write this chapter and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I was sick and didn't really feel much inspiration to do anything, to be honest. However, thanks to all the words of encouragement and beautiful art I received from you, amazing readers and friends, I managed to get this part done and, as my apology for the delay, it's about 7,400 words yay! 
> 
> Also, I wanted to let readers know that I’m at my parents’ house (been here for almost two months now) and my internet sucks so that’s another reason why I didn’t update. Hope everyone can forgive me for procrastinating. 
> 
> Please, read and enjoy!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:**
> 
> Unbetaed work. OOC. Sexual references. English is not my first language.

**Part XII:** _"Whispers"_

Once Shyama saw that you’d put on enough weight and your health had improved, she decided that you were in conditions to leave the bedroom at long last. Of course, this also meant that your official introduction to the clan wasn’t to be delayed anymore. Though you’d wished to see Nyarai first, the old healer said you shouldn’t worry too much about her and assured there would be other opportunities for that— or paying respects to the deceased. The news she gave you were favorable, for the woman was recovering well, so that left you more at peace.

After a bath and a change into more formal attire, your handmaidens tended to your appearance and you were escorted to the dining hall, were people would be reunited for the midday meal. Despite your anxiousness for the event, you were content to be allowed outside after several days of confinement. It wasn’t strange that upon leaving the building you marveled at the deep blue shade of the sky and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

A small entourage of your attendants followed, Lifen among them, and thank gods they accompanied you because you were a bundle of nerves even after so many days spent in your new home. Shyama had eased your fears and said you should try and be more composed, lest you’d give the wrong impression to everyone. After all, if you were unable to govern your own emotions and show temperance, then there would be no doubt that the grandmaster had married a feeble creature.

“You cannot cower under their gazes like a scared child,” she chided, walking by your side, her arm linked with yours. Your attendants followed a distance behind you and the healer, so it gave you the chance to have a more private conversation and listen to her advice. “It is unthinkable and unfitting of the wife of the grandmaster to behave in such manner. It does not matter if there are people who do not find you agreeable, you have to show them you are here to stay by Kuai Liang’s side and you are not leaving. Also, I must warn you, if Frost tries to demean you, which she may not do openly in front of others, do not let her words get to you.”

“Frost? Do you mean that woman that met with us when we arrived?” Of course you remembered her. It’d be impossible to forget her spurn and affront when you were face to face. It was evident by the way she had treated you that she wasn’t too happy with your presence.

“The one and only. She is your husband’s protégé, and a leader among the female Lin Kuei,” Shyama scoffed and you raised an eyebrow at her unexpected reaction.

“You do not sound too fond of her,” you observed with diffidence and she sighed, giving you an apologetic look.

“It is not my place to judge others but… I think Kuai Liang spoils her too much for her own good and, as a result, she has grown to be arrogant and conceited. Not that she was much humble from the beginning, but her position as the grandmaster’s personal student has made her believe she is above anyone. I would not be surprised if she believed she should be the grandmaster instead of her _sifu_.”

“Personal student, you say?” You frowned and Shyama nodded.

“Indeed. During the first tournament that the Lin Kuei held to recruit strong warriors for the clan, Kuai Liang was so impressed by her icing abilities and skills that he broke tradition and chose her as his apprentice to train her personally.”

“Really?” Before you knew it, your eyes widened in shock and you couldn’t help but feel so small and unaccomplished by her side… even though you barely knew her. She’d managed to impress your husband with her strength and prowess, and what could you do? Sure, you might have chased some snow ninjas away but it had been all a fluke and nothing that involved actual expertise. Also, ice abilities… just like Liang? Then, that would explain why her hair looked as if it was frozen! “How is it that she possesses powers similar to him?”

“The truth is not even Kuai Liang is certain where his abilities come from or why they run in his family. But when he met Frost and found out she was like him, I think he felt responsible for her and chose to be her master. He still believes he can teach her humility and change her ways, but I am beginning to doubt that can be possible when that girl is so full of herself. I saw the disdain in her eyes when you arrived and I am certain it did not escape your notice, either. Your husband may not wish to take sides when it comes to you and her, but it is my obligation to warn you that she does not hold you in high regard. Believe me when I say that there are people who would listen to her and turn against you.”

“You make it appear as though she and Liang are very close. Is it possible that you are implying something else?” If truth be told, you didn’t like the turn this conversation had taken but you needed to know.

The healer shook her head. “I would not go as far as to say that. I know Kuai Liang and he would never cross that line. His treatment for her is that of a father to his child. I am not trying to suggest there is more between them than a filial bond, just that you do not let your guard down around her.”

“Do you mean she will try to harm me, somehow?”

“I do not believe she is so foolish to try and harm you physically, but she may attempt to demean you and make you feel as though you are out of place. Just like what happened when you arrived. She refused to acknowledge you as her superior.”

“Well, it happens that I do not wish to be above anyone, neither would I try to act all high and mighty before others.”

“It is comforting to see that your heart is humble but, sadly, in your position it is almost impossible to forget where you stand. As grandmaster, Kuai Liang inspires respect and awe among his warriors so it follows that as his companion in life you would be shown the same esteem. You shall lead this clan with him and that means you hold authority over these people. Your actions and words will ultimately guide them to a glorious path or to their doom. It is a responsibility your husband is entrusting to you and you cannot show weakness or fear, even when the world is falling apart.”

“That is a most frightening prospect.” Her words held truth but how would you be able to do that? Two seasons ago nobody expected too much from you, but now all of a sudden you were confronted with a task you didn’t know if you were prepared for.

As though she was aware of your thoughts, Shyama stopped and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Maybe you feel you are not ready now, but when the times comes you shall be. What you have to do at this moment is wipe that frown off your face. It is not my intent to make you feel uneasy, but you need to bear in mind that there are worse things in this world than sharing a meal with your people. And if there are still those who do not find you likeable, then at least you will not remain ignorant of their existence.”

She was right… you shouldn’t act this way over such petty matters. Though you still were concerned what the clan thought about you, it was no excuse for you to avoid this situation. If you remained confined in your bedroom until gods knew when, it would only show them you were scared. Also, if what Shyama had said was true, then there could be people spreading rumors and misinformation about you. Whatever grudge they held against you, or however misguided they were in their judgment, you had to do something to change their minds if you were to live here from now on… although you weren’t certain what.

“Do not trouble yourself so much, lest you want everyone to read you like an open book.”

You were embarrassed for her observation, but thankful all the same. In that aspect, sometimes you wished you could be like your grandmother. She could be reserved about her thoughts when she wanted to and it was a skill she’d advised you to develop, but you’d never paid too much attention before. At any rate, you didn’t have any need to do so either for no one had really paid mind to you while growing up, except for Yue. Your grandmother hadn’t exactly been the most affectionate motherly figure, although she taught you the importance of virtue and respect for the elders and ancestors. Your uncle had far more pressing matters to deal with and your aunt… she had children of her own so she couldn’t be bothered with you. Wu Min believed that so long as you were fed, clothed, and had a proper upbringing, you shouldn’t complain.

It was Yue the one who had truly cared about you all those years. You’d always been content in serving as a companion for her, her favorite playmate and confidant, away from the affairs of the clan. In truth, you weren’t expecting for such a grand marriage given your status. Since your parents were dead, their possessions had been passed on to your uncle in the absence of a male heir. If it wasn’t for the fact you were known as Wu Lae’s niece, and were part of his household, you would be a nobody. It had been a surprise to you that they had considered you to be Liang’s wife, the head of another clan no less, when it was clear they intended for Yue to fulfill that role.

Of course you were under no illusions that you were special because of that. Whether it was Yue or you who married Liang it didn’t matter to your family so long as the clans united and they gained the Lin Kuei’s allegiance. You were only a means to an end for them, this you knew very well, yet you didn’t feel as miserable as you thought you’d be when your time to wed came. Also, knowing you’d spared Yue the suffering on an unhappy marriage gave you relief and, most importantly, you liked your husband so far— that was something you couldn’t deny even if you wanted to. He wasn’t your typical husband but that was something you were growing to appreciate.

You still remembered how curious and zealous the daughters of your uncle’s advisors had been when Liang arrived for the first time. His foreign appearance and attractiveness were fascinating to them, and it wasn’t strange to find them gossiping about him often. Certainly, he wasn’t like the average Tengu man though such interest might have had to do with the fact they’d been expecting an old man and not someone… young like him. They’d believed Yue would marry him, and that would have been the most natural choice of course, but it wasn’t she who was his wife now. It was you who became lady of the Lin Kuei and you should start carrying yourself as such.

May your ancestors guide you.

* * *

You were amazed to see the dining hall bustling with so much life. Well, granted you’d been expecting a lot of people but it looked as if the whole clan was reunited, though you had no doubts those on guard duty were watching over their posts. Back in your home, this wasn’t the norm— your meals usually involved only those closely related to the Wu and important guests.

The Lin Kuei warriors were seated at long wooden tables, situated all across the large hall, engaged in animated conversation with their peers— a repetition of what you’d seen when Liang visited the Tengu a while ago. Thinking about the first time you met him made you smile the tiniest bit. He’d looked so solemn and intimidating that you couldn’t imagine your cousin being married to him, but the more you spoke to him the more you began to realize he had a gentle side he didn’t always show to everyone. He’d stopped being a simple idea and description, a story to scare children, and now you were beginning to understand that he too was someone with fears and desires that you wished to unearth.

Scanning the crowd, you spotted Liang sitting at the other side of the room upon a dais. His imposing manner and appearance were impossible to mistake and you felt your heart skip a beat at the sight of him, but soon your smile dropped when you took notice of the person who was standing by his side. Her silver hair gave her away among the crowd and, though you weren’t exactly upset or jealous to see Frost having a word with Liang— which would be something foolish on your part—you couldn’t help but reflect on Shyama’s counsel. It probably was nothing to be worried about, but you still felt rather uneasy after your conversation with the healer.

Suddenly, silence took over and you couldn’t help but become very aware of the many pairs of eyes trained on you. Despite finding yourself under their scrutiny, you tried to keep a serene aura even as the situation unnerved you to no end. It wasn’t hard to tell that people were taken aback by your appearance, and possibly many of them still didn’t know who you were— not strange, given that you’d spent many days in confinement after you came to. They certainly had a hunch about it, and murmurs didn’t take long to escape from their mouths as surprised and expectant gazes landed on you. It appeared as though none of them knew you were attending except for Liang, who remained seated in his low chair looking as regal and poised as ever in blue robes.

When your name was announced and it became clear that you were the grandmaster’s wife, one after the other they stood up and greeted you with respect. Whether it was genuine or feigned, you couldn’t decide neither were you sure what to make of the situation or how to react at such display but, thankfully, Shyama walked up behind you and placed a gentle hand on your arm.

“Go to him, do not hesitate. Be a gracious host and smile,” the old woman encouraged with a whisper, giving you a subtle push strong enough to make you move. Taking a deep breath, you clasped your hands in front of your stomach, and inside the sleeves of your robes, sauntering towards the dais where Liang was waiting for you. As you approached, you noticed the faint smile showing on his lips and realized that, indeed, he was aware of your imminent coming and, more importantly, he was pleased to see you. At this, you felt the corners of your mouth raise in a shy smile as you cast your gaze down.

The silence was becoming distressing by the time, but at least their reaction hadn’t been unfavorable. Lifen and another of your handmaidens followed and, though you weren’t sure if it’d been a wise choice, their presence made you feel less vulnerable as you crossed the endless hall. When you finally were before Liang’s presence you bowed to him showing that, even if you were his spouse and new lady of the Lin Kuei, you still subordinated yourself to his authority like everyone else. By doing this, you hoped that the clan would understand that in no way did you wish to undermine or endanger Liang’s position as the grandmaster. Your marriage to him wouldn’t change that.

“It is a pleasure that you join us today,” he said with kindness, though you sensed a bit of disconcert in him at your actions. Liang still maintained his deportment and his voice was smooth when he spoke, something which you tried to imitate in spite of your unrest.

“It is my joy to be in the company of such noble warriors, husband,” you replied with politeness, your gaze gliding to the spot Frost was standing nearby, her arms crossed behind her back. This time her face was uncovered, and you had to admit that she was a very beautiful woman— more than you had imagined when you first met her. Unlike the others, she hadn’t made any attempt to welcome you but you didn’t make any observations regarding that. The animosity in her blue eyes was enough for you to surmise she didn’t have any friendly feelings, nor did she hold any esteem for you.

Liang was quick to detect the short stare contest between you and his apprentice and while he didn’t feel comfortable with the tension in the air, given the way he shifted restlessly in his chair, he chose to ignore Frost. Not really a surprise, taking into account that they were very close and maybe he didn’t wish to cause an awkward situation for her. It was for the best, and truth be told you didn’t want to get on her bad side. She seemed intimidating enough as it was without you actively looking for discord.

With a smooth movement of his arm, he gestured to the spot next to him and invited you to sit down in a chair of carved wood similar to his— placed no doubt for your use. Conceding to his offer, you began to climb the steps to the dais and approached your rightful place with the confidence and composure you’d been mustering in all this time, striving not to falter or make a fool of yourself and your husband in the process. Everyone would judge your every move and word, so you needed to be careful lest you’d start with the wrong foot and bring disaster upon yourself. These thoughts flooded your mind relentlessly, whilst you drew closer to him, and you knew you couldn’t slip up at such important event. You couldn’t—

“ _Aaahh_!”

For whatever ill-fortune, or the mischief of some evil spirit that though it’d be fun to make you suffer, you stepped on the skirt of your robes. However, by the time you realized your grave mistake it was too late and you stumbled on your feet before plummeting onto the hard cold floor made of stone. A high-pitched squeak came from your throat as you fell down with a thud, and gasps of surprise followed the outburst. Liang’s collected demeanor shattered then, and his expression of serenity turned into one of horror whilst he watched the embarrassing scene unfold.

“My lady!” Lifen cried out as you got on your knees, groaning in pain and rubbing your sore body. Your eyes met hers and you hoped that she would help you or offer comfort but, to your distraught surprise, Shyama stood at the front of the crowd, holding your handmaidens back. At first, you didn’t understand why she was doing this to you and felt hurt and ashamed. Everyone was looking at you with wide eyes and confusion on their faces, but it didn’t escape to your notice the muffled snickers that were promptly muffled when the grandmaster threw an intimidating look their way. Even Frost was trying to conceal the smirk on her lips, whilst Liang stood up in a hurry and all but dashed to you— his poor excuse of a wife.

“Are you alright?” He crouched by your side, and gently helped you on your feet. “Are you hurt?” He tried to get an answer out of you but you were unable to react, too astonished at what had just happened— thinking about how stupid and pathetic you looked now and the indignity you’d brought to Liang in front of everyone. “(Name)?”

His voice was a mumble, deep and soothing, and the soft squeeze his hands gave to your shoulders was enough to bring you out of your musings and see the genuine concern his gaze held. Liang wasn’t embarrassed or angry at you. He was worried and, despite the distressing sensations that were eating your heart away, you felt warmth in your chest that began to spread. Then, not knowing what came over you, your laughter echoed in the halls and you couldn’t stop the cackling that shook your body. Your husband was bewildered at your reaction as he watched you double over and shake your head, forgetting your lady-like manners all of a sudden.

You’d been so intent in giving your best efforts, ever since you were engaged to Liang, that you hadn’t concerned yourself over anything else for the past months. Everything was supposed to have been perfect today, from the way you had dressed to the way you carried yourself and the words you would speak. You were supposed to be the perfect spouse and lady to them. The clan probably thought you were an idiot by now but would crying help matters at all? So, yes, maybe you were stupid enough to step on your dress and fall on your face, but it wasn’t the end of the world and you couldn’t let them think you were so frivolous so as not to laugh at yourself. If they wanted to express their amusement then you’d do it with them.

“Never better,” you assured, still in hysterics, getting the words out with difficulty because you were fighting to breathe. “Ah, gods, I can be… so clumsy sometimes.” More laughter came from your mouth as you stood straight and leaned against your husband, who still seemed unable to decide what to do. “It is a wonder… I am not stumbling… on these skirts more often. Imagine… if that had happened… on our wedding!”

Thinking about it from the perspective of someone else made it amusing, you had to admit. Whether it was what you said, or a different reason, Liang snorted suddenly and then he was attempting to stifle his own laughter though failing miserably. The quivers of his body didn’t go unnoticed to you, and when you looked up you beheld the mirth on his face as a broad smile appeared on his lips. This was the first time you witnessed him being so genuine and open… and his laughter was beautiful. You’d heard it once when he joked about the alligators in the river, but that was about the only occasion when he actually allowed himself to unwind in private.

Shy chuckles erupted among those present, and soon a roar of hilarity took over as screeches mixed with cackles when everyone deemed it safe to do so. At that moment, you weren’t sure if you’d done something right or wrong but, considering that the merriment had returned, you wanted to believe it was a good sign.

Somewhat self-conscious at his outburst, Liang cleared his throat and tried to collect himself but there was no doubt his smile lingered. Then he took your hand and led you to your seat, an action that had you blushing all over again given his close proximity. When you took your place by his side, and the feast continued as though nothing had happened, you glanced at Shyama and her nod of approval told you that you did well. It was then that Liang dismissed Frost, who wore an unreadable expression, saying they’d resume their conversation later. Wordlessly, she left and you watched her retreat towards a separate group of women, leaving you to your thoughts as your cup was filled with tea and the food was brought.

“I am glad you have come,” he said after a while, his gaze fixed ahead at the sea of people, and he slid a furtive hand towards yours. It was something you didn’t expect, but you welcomed the gesture and intertwined your fingers with his, smiling ever so slightly.

“I could not miss the opportunity to entertain everyone.” Your voice was quiet but laced with humor and he chuckled at your words.

“Well, you certainly did a fine job on your first day. I should hope my meals to become an interesting affair from now on.”

It then occurred to you that in the past he probably had to sit here alone, but you made no comments on the matter. Instead you decided to play along with his teasing mood. “My sincerest thanks, grandmaster. Rest assured, I shall strive to do my best in future occasions.”

His lips presented a smile whilst you raised your cup of tea in your hands and toasted with him.

* * *

After mealtime, Liang invited you to take a walk with him to show you around. This was also an opportunity for you to share some more time alone, and you were quite interested to explore your new home. While it was true that it wasn’t anything like your former dwelling, with beautiful and colorful gardens or fountains where you’d spend time with Yue reading or playing with your little cousins, there was beauty to behold here. These temples and constructions of stone were the most beautiful and magnificent you’d ever seen, and the sky was the deepest shade of blue. The stronghold was surrounded by a forest covered in snow, the clan’s supply of wood and other resources. Stone bridges crossed above a crystalline stream that flowed on the sharp rocks below and had its source on a frozen cascade, which had begun to melt and constantly dripped. No doubt the watercourses that traversed the mountains would grow and, soon, they’d nourish the rivers of the region and reach your former home.

The main courtyard where warriors practiced their daily exercises was empty for the moment but, later in the afternoon, this place would be teeming with life, Liang said. You took notice of the big statue in lotus position, and he explained it was made in memory of the First Grandmaster, Shan Nianzu. Two of his successors who had followed in his teachings, Yang Renshu and Hu Longwei, accompanied him in stone coffins, where their remains were preserved clothed in what you guessed was ceremonial attire. Candles in small vessels of clay abounded in the stone altars, likely an offer to these spirits of these people who were venerated as ancestors in this shrine, so they’d bestow enlightenment and wisdom to their disciples.

It made you feel glad to know the history of the clan, so you understood what your husband was talking about. No doubt Liang looked up to these men and wished to continue their unfinished work, restore the honor the Lin Kuei had lost many years ago. Bowing, you paid your respects and prayed for them to guide you in your new life so you’d never stray from the right path.

There was also a naked tree that appeared to be really old, given the thick girth of its trunk, and it stood out like a sore thumb on the scenery before you. When you inquired about it, Liang didn’t seem too sure of what to say.

“It has never blossomed, ever since I arrived here. No single leave has sprouted from its branches, either.”

“And, still, you have not cut it down…”

“This tree is probably many centuries old and stands proud, withstanding such harsh conditions. I do not think it has been in vain…”

During your stroll, you crossed paths with people and they showed deep respect for your husband, though he didn’t appear to feel comfortable in his own skin. At the curious look you gave him, he confessed he’d never been used to these displays and, to this day, the idea of having a throne room for him was strange.

“You are their leader and they trust you. Do not feel unworthy of their esteem; they are here because it was their choice.”

“You are right, but—”

“You are the grandmaster because you deserve to be. Do not let the shadow of the past linger in your mind, Liang. It was not you who forgot the teachings of the old masters. You grew up in a lie, forced to do the bidding of others without the opportunity to make your own decisions. Whatever happened before, it was not you— it was what they wanted you to be, not the man standing before me who wishes for a life of peace.”

“It seems that you always know the right words to comfort me, yet I have not asked you how you feel. Being far away from home, it must be difficult for you.”

“This is my home now, I have already told you, and here I shall remain.”

This had to be a side of him no one else had ever seen before, and it made you happy that he trusted you to share his thoughts. You wished to be more than the woman he slept with, after all, so the fact that he was willing to confess his feelings and doubts was a sign that your relationship with him was progressing on auspicious terms. The distance between you and Liang diminished and, before you knew it, your arm was linked to his as he guided you without hurry towards the stairs and the two bronze dragons that guarded the entrance. As you progressed through the corridor and entered a larger room, you couldn’t help but feel interested in the feminine shape carved on stone.

“That woman, who is she?” You’d seen her several times on the course of your stroll and, though you’d heard some stories, her identity was a mystery to you.

“A very powerful sorceress, legend says. She was worshipped as a deity in these lands a long time ago, and this temple was built in her honor. There are some ancient records about this place in our library that you may be interested in studying later, if you would please. Perhaps they would serve a better purpose at answering your questions than I.”

“Well, that must be some interesting material. I should do that when I have some free time,” you mused with a chuckle. “I do wonder, though, how did you find this temple in such a remote location? From what I can deduce, no one has been here for many years. Neither do I believe the Tengu were aware of this place until you arrived, and we have been in these lands for a long time. It is true we have heard stories about this goddess but… this sanctuary has eluded us.” Unexpectedly, he snorted with laughter and you arched an eyebrow, confused. “What is it that you find so hilarious?”

Liang chuckled and shook his head, coming to a stop before you. “Ever since the day we met, you have not stopped asking me questions. I find your eternal curiosity most… endearing,” he coughed out, becoming a bit embarrassed at his outburst.

Still, the fact that he’d made such a straightforward compliment made your heart jump with joy. He wasn’t indifferent to you and neither were you to his allure, which he seemed to be oblivious about. The proximity of his body was doing strange things to you and you were slightly dizzy as your eyes roamed the features of his countenance, from his pale blue eyes that regarded you with hesitation as you drew closer, then his lips…

If you never gave this first step then you’d be forever stuck in this situation, uncertain of what you meant to him. Were you really his wife or someone who pretended to be his wife, at this point? Here now that you were alone, safe from distractions and interruptions, you found your chance to let him know what you felt. Did you fell for him? Yes, and the truth was that now you couldn’t bear the thought of him with someone else— such thoughts were hurtful and recalling the nightmare with Yue didn’t make you feel any more at peace. It had only been a bad dream but it had left an impression in your mind that you couldn’t ignore, as it became more evident that nothing was happening under the covers. He’d already seen you in the nude twice and still hadn’t so much as touched you or even attempted to do it. How was this supposed to work if you didn’t begin shedding your timidity for good? You had to act more and stop wasting time on useless contemplations that would do no good in the long run. There was no place for doubts!

Before he could say anything else, you stood on tip toes, placed your hands on his shoulders for balance, and smashed your lips tight against his. It was clear he hadn’t anticipated this, for his breathing caught in his throat and he went stiff against you. Clearly not the response you had hoped for. It disheartened you a bit as you parted from him and watched his stunned expression, but whether he was taken aback or upset that you’d taken such liberties there was no way you could tell. Perhaps you’d mistaken his intentions with you, after all, but the prospect that he’d been nice to you only because he felt he was obligated to do so was something that made all doubts and fears return. Whenever you seemed to make some small progress, there was some obstacle that had you withdrawing. With a sigh of dejection, you stepped away from him and all of a sudden found that the floor was much more interesting to look at.

“I… I should not have done that. Forgive me,” you mumbled, fiddling with your fingers whilst desperately trying to avoid his gaze, so he wouldn’t notice how much his refusal affected you. If you’d been wrong in your assumptions, well… then at least you knew where you stood. “Mayhap we should return. Surely you must be preoccupied with far more important matters and I do not wish to waste your time.”

In a hurry you turned around, intent on leaving as fast as you could, but his hand got a hold of the sleeve of your robes and prevented your escape. To be honest, you had no idea what to do so you stopped your struggle and went still, unable to meet his gaze out of fear to face his discontent. When his hand went under your chin and he gently pushed it upwards, you had no choice but to look up into his eyes and see that, contrary to what you’d believed, there wasn’t any displeasure but a shy smile that had made your knees go weak and your body trembled as you took a deep breath.

“Why do you flee from me?” He inquired gently, getting so close that you had to muffle a gasp of surprise, whilst your hands landed on his firm chest. His voice was a gentle rumble that you sensed on the pad of your fingers, and it sent a pleasant shiver down your spine. “If I have done something to frighten you, it was not my intention.”

“No, you have done nothing wrong,” you managed to whisper with some difficulty, trying to maintain a level of serenity even when your heart was about to tear a hole in your chest. “I am not scared.”

“Then stay here, with me.” His hand then tentatively stroked your face, as though he were testing his boundaries, and you allowed him to caress you, never recoiling from his touch. His fingers traced a path from your cheek to your parted lips and you gasped quietly when his hand glided to the side of your neck and reached your nape. You’d never felt this way before, vulnerable and mind clouded by sensations foreign to you. His eyes were half-lidded as his mouth ghosted over yours, brushing ever so slightly yet never claiming its prize.

This wouldn’t do, you thought with impatience already panting for air when he hadn’t even kissed you. Closing the almost nonexistent distance that separated you from him, you held his face and melted in his arms as they wrapped around your waist. Liang didn’t take long to respond to your kiss and soon he was taking your breath away, pressing you against him as you became lost in the impassioned moment the more you relented and let him take what he wanted.

Again you felt the tingles spread in a rush of heat from your breasts, smashed against his chest, towards certain parts of your body that had you flushing at thoughts of a more intimate nature. Thoughts in where Liang made love to you… where you lay willing beneath his strong body and he made you his, claimed you for the first time as you writhed in pleasure at his touch.

Startled, you parted from him, trying to get a mouthful of air whilst chasing away those images that had invaded your mind. He was struggling for breath, too, smiling as he leaned his forehead against yours. Liang’s eyes were closed and he nuzzled the crook of your neck, whilst you became aware of the fact that you… you had kissed someone for the first time! It hadn’t registered into your mind until your daze dispelled and you were staring deep into each other’s eyes, his arms still wrapped around you and your hands on his firm chest.

You’d kissed him and you enjoyed it, the way his lips moved against yours timidly at first but soon revealed the yearning that lay dormant inside of him— how he held you so close and never let you go. Even if he tried to hide and hold back those feelings, you were certain of what he desired and, now that you’d given him the consent he needed, Liang wouldn’t wait any longer to ask you to fulfill your duties as his wife. Or that was what you believed, at least.

You chuckled breathlessly at the light shade of pink gracing his cheeks and the affectionate manner in which he treated you. Somehow, he appeared to be relieved… as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and you could only conclude that he’d had the same doubts as you during the past months ever since your unexpected engagement. It occurred to you that you’d never considered the possibility he could be facing this kind of misgivings but, in a way, it was good to know you hadn’t been the only one besieged by such ideas. Either way, you didn’t want to mull over them anymore now that your soul was overwhelmed by profound glee, and you grew confident to steal a small kiss before leaning comfortably against him.

“I believe you did not answer my question, husband,” you said with a giggle, earning a raised eyebrow from him as he feigned ignorance.

“Hmm, which question was it again?” he pretended to be in deep thought, furrowing his brow.

“Do not tell me you have already forgotten.”

“Can you blame this poor man for his obliviousness, when he is surrendered to the charms of his beautiful wife?” You blushed at his compliment and he brushed the back of his hand against your cheek, again inciting those sensations that left you light-headed and craving for more of his touch. It glided down to the curve of your jaw and then he lifted your chin towards him, leaning forward to peck your lips gently. “Maybe we should save that story for another time, my little sunbird. For now, we should return before people notice our disappearance.”

* * *

That afternoon you visited the temple to pay respects to those who had perished during the attack, warriors who had fought bravely and innocent victims. Liang left you to your prayers in the company of one of your handmaidens, Meifeng, since he needed to oversee other matters. While you were desirous to gush on your first kiss with your husband, you decided to wait until you could talk to Lifen later. That wasn’t to say you didn’t trust the other girls, or that you didn’t appreciate what they did for you. It had been heartwarming to see that they had fussed all over you during your recovery, and cared for you, but it was a little embarrassing sharing with them the details of your romantic relationship with Liang— not to mention that Lifen was the only one who knew the truth about your and your husband’s lack of… intimacy so far.. According to your grandmother, you weren’t supposed to gossip about such intimate topics with them, but the truth was you didn’t have anyone else. You would have confided your thoughts and emotions to Yue, but she wasn’t here and you weren’t about to keep this secret to yourself!

With a smile you fought to suppress, you lit several candles and burned incense as an offering, and prayed for the souls of the dead to get through Diyu as soon as possible to be reborn once more. There were several names inscribed on ancestral tablets, among them those of the old grandmasters, and they’d been enshrined in an altar in which other offerings of food and drinks could be made. A fleeting thought came to your mind and again you wondered if… this time you’d be allowed for your parents to have a place where they could be venerated too, so their spirits wouldn’t be forgotten. In secret, you prayed for them too.

Meifeng was your silent companion and she mimicked your actions, sitting by your side whilst you were immersed in your contemplations. You set aside your thoughts about Liang for the time being, convinced that these souls deserved your utmost respect, and kowtowed to them to show your gratitude and reverence. This was something you’d been meaning to do ever since you woke up, but it hadn’t been until now that you found the opportunity. You’d make sure to prepare more elaborate offerings of foods, clothes, drinks, and money, to satisfy their needs. This was the least you could do for them, and you wanted to get involved in the life of the clan as soon as possible so you wouldn’t be an outsider anymore too. Maybe you’d been born a Tengu, but from now on you were a Lin Kuei— no longer a black crow but a forest demon— and this was the place where you belonged.

Just as you kowtowed for a last time, a sudden gust of air snapped the windows of the temple open and you gasped in fright at the pained howl you heard in it. Wind chimes tinkled loudly, the flames of the candles wildly flickered and some of them were even extinguished. You and Meifeng were up in a rush to close the wooden flaps, all the while an uneasy feeling growing in the back of your mind as your stomach churned with dread at the possible meaning of this incident.

Could it be that they were they not pleased with you?

Silence for a moment, then a whisper of sorrows and pain that had you jumping out your skin and squealing in fear. Your hairs had stood on end as you clutched your chest tightly and turned around in a swift movement, looking for the source of such otherworldly voice. _What in the name of the gods was that?_ Your eyes darted back and fro, but there was no one else in sight… only Meifeng who was staring at you with deep concern and apprehension.

“My lady, what happened?” She inquired alarmed, dark eyes wide, scurrying towards you with light steps. What were you supposed to say? She didn’t seem to have perceived anything out of the ordinary, so telling her what you’d heard would only scare her unnecessarily… not to mention you weren’t even certain if it had been real or just your imagination mocking you.

Shaking your head, you composed yourself. “Nothing… I only got a little scared, that is all. I did not mean to make you uneasy. Forgive me.” With a sigh, you glanced back at the candles that had been dowsed, fetched a wooden lighting taper and warily approached the fire. “We had better rekindle these and return soon.”

“Yes, my lady.”

If the ancestors of the Lin Kuei had any objections, you hoped they would give you a chance to prove yourself at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say other than I hope you enjoyed reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated, so thanks!
> 
> Just so you know, there should be… some sexy time in the next chapter so look forward to it ;D
> 
> Also, if you like Devil May Cry and Vergil read Mother of Sorrows, my preview for the Vergil x Reader fic I'm working on with my friend!


	13. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sooooo, sorry for taking so freaking long to update (five months, what??). I admit I have been struggling to write this story, not for a lack of ideas (seriously, the notes on my phone can attest to that) but I just don't seem to be capable of putting together all this stuff I came up with and I'm so scared of messing up. Perhaps I tend to procrastinate a lot because I just want this story to be good… perfect for you, my readers, because all of you have been truly sweet to me and supportive of my work and I want to give my best.
> 
> Obviously, life happened too but I won’t bore you with details. 
> 
> I had finished this chapter long ago, actually, but I wanted to write chapter fourteen so I could publish both. The reason why I intended to do that was because I had promised some _stuff_ (hint hint) would happen the next time I updated but, the truth is, that the chapter got so long that I had to split it in two. Well, I have some bad news here: chapter fourteen isn’t complete yet (halfway there, though) so you'll have to wait for another update (hopefully not as long as this one!).
> 
> Again, I want to apologize for keeping you all waiting. I feel terrible because I love you all and I want to make you happy. Forgive me for not delivering what I promised. Thank you for the beautiful and kind words, the kudos, for the support. Despite my lack of replies, I have noticed all this and it has filled me with joy to know that you love this fic and never forget about it! Your encouragement gave me the motivation to keep going :D
> 
> Thanks to my baes Lucía and Lala and for putting up with my inner fangirl. Also, Tara; if you're reading this, I'm sorry for being trash!

**Part XIII:** _"Doubt"_

You needed to start busying yourself with maintaining the household and getting a bit more involved in the daily life of the clan. After all, it was supposed to be your responsibility as the grandmaster’s wife— inspecting the domestic activities of everyday, settling petty arguments, and dealing with all unimportant concerns so that your husband would be free to concentrate in other pressing matters. It didn't mean it was an easy task, of course. Being in charge of a growing community wasn’t a situation you had imagined yourself in, but you were determined to get by.

There was the concern on how you’d approach this issue. You weren’t sure if, now that you were in good health, people expected you to take the reins or if you were to remain estranged from that role for a little longer. It was something that made you dubious, considering that you still were new to the clan, but you definitely weren’t approaching Liang for this and neither did you want to tell Shyama about it. Her advice had made you think twice about venting your thoughts so casually with anyone, and you didn’t want her to believe you still were clueless about how you fit in this place. However, you didn’t want to appear as rude and intrusive to the people who, most certainly, had been running this place just fine without your help all these years. Still, you wished to be involved in the routine a little more and do something other than remaining in your bedroom the whole day, waiting for your husband to show up.

_Liang…_

Thinking about him now made you feel so giddy on the inside that you couldn’t hide your sudden aura of joy. Lifen was the first one to notice, of course, and said that you practically had the stars of the night sky in your eyes. You’d felt like such a little girl overwhelmed by bliss when you got to tell her what had happened after the meal, and she’d been so happy that you finally decided to be more proactive regarding your relationship with Liang. It might have not seemed like much, but to you it was a big accomplishment.

After that kiss, you couldn’t stop thinking about him the whole day. You were on a daze, wondering what you should do to please him. Knowing that you meant so much more to him than you'd imagined made you warm and fuzzy, a feeling you were certain you had never experienced before. Still, you didn’t want to be clingy and needy despite your desire to be enveloped in his arms and feel his close proximity. What was happening to you? Just the thought of him had you blushing like a newlywed bride— well, it’s true you recently married but, at this point, you shouldn’t be getting so asinine over a mere kiss. Good thing that Lifen didn’t think you were acting so effusive and annoying, but you couldn’t help it. It was your first kiss with your husband… your first kiss ever, and it was more than you’d hoped for.

“Should I prepare you for the grandmaster tonight?”

Lifen’s question, though well-intended, took you aback and for a moment you didn’t know what to say. You hadn’t thought about it, in all honesty, and when she mentioned the matter about sleeping with him all you could do was stay silent. Now that you’d gotten closer, that you had permitted him to get more intimate… would it all culminate in the due consummation of your wedding? You knew the answer to that, you knew what you had to do, but deep inside you weren’t certain of what you wanted anymore. Everything was happening so fast, and you could barely keep up with these changes in your life— you were just wrapping your mind around the idea that you’d gotten married. It wasn't that you didn't find Liang appealing, or that you'd never imagined yourself in a passionate situation with him, but knowing that it could be happening so soon and you still weren't ready… it certainly left you restless.

Thinking about clouds and rain was something you could muse about, despite your embarrassment. Being intimate with him was a different story altogether. Your head was spinning, and your cheeks burned with the fever that afflicted your body. What was wrong with you? You were supposed to be already prepared for this just like many other women before you! Why the doubt still lingered even after it was clear to you that you had to give yourself to him? It was what you were meant to do, what should be.

“My lady?”

“Actually… I think I need more time.” The words escaped your lips before you knew it, and Lifen looked at you as though you'd said something insane.

“But… why?” She didn’t seem to understand your plight. How could she? Not even you could fully comprehend what was going on.

“I just do not think it would be advisable to rush into such… interactions for now,” you replied in a strained whisper, taking a deep breath before bringing your legs to your chest.

Lifen only nodded and didn’t inquire further, though it was evident that she was still puzzled at your sudden change of mind— or rather your inability to make it up.

That night you went to bed with little Lixue cuddled by your feet, wondering what would this new stage in your relationship with your husband mean. There was no doubt that you liked him and you wished to overcome your shyness soon, before it turned into a hindrance for your relationship and ruined everything. You were aware of the risks you were taking with your decision, but you needed to gather the courage to take that important step. It would be the first time you were with a man, so you couldn't take it lightly

As you lay in bed and looked into the flames warming your bedroom, you fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Some time later you were disturbed from your slumber, when you sensed someone fidget by your side with unsettled movements. Still groggy and confused, you tried to get your bearings whilst rubbing your eyes. A grunt had you turning around, and then you saw Liang breathing heavily as he mumbled and stirred restlessly in his sleep. It was evident that he was having a nightmare, by his distraught aura and the sweat that covered his brow, so your natural reaction was try to get him away from whatever vision was afflicting him so much.

“Liang?” you called, shaking him lightly in hopes of waking him up. However, to your dismay, his hand shot so quick to grab a hold of your wrist that you didn’t register when you were pushed onto your back and he was on top of you, growling under his breath as a look of terror flashed in his pale eyes. You were panicked at his unexpected actions and gripped his forearms, seeking release from his vicious hold. “Liang, it is I; your wife!”

At the sound of your voice he seemed to come to his senses and recognize you, withdrawing from you in a hurry as soon as he realized what he’d done. “Forgive me. I did not mean to. I thought—” his voice was filled with regret as he released you and he couldn’t even finish, facing the other way as though he wished to have no further contact with you.

“You were shaking and mumbling in your sleep,” you observed, inching closer to his form before placing a hand on his shoulder with some hesitation. “What happened?”

“It was only a nightmare. Do not worry about me.” It was clear to you that he had no intentions in sharing the cause of his anxiety, but could you blame him? You did the same so he wouldn’t have to worry for days on end about you, and you couldn’t exactly reproach him. Sighing, you shook your head and retreated your hand whilst casting your gaze to your lap, unsure of what to do. This seemed to catch his attention for he shifted and glanced at you, somewhat uneasy. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I am fine,” you mumbled, offering a rather timid smile. “You just scared me, that is all.”

“It was not my intention to do any harm to you. I am sorry. This has never happened before, but… that may be because I have always slept alone. Maybe I should spend the night elsewhere, so you can be more comfortable.”

What was he thinking?

“No, I understand! There is no need to apologize, and you do not have to leave this room for me. I am not at discomfort with you…” your voice trailed off as you fiddled with your fingers. “You did not do anything wrong and it was not your fault to have bad dreams. Please, stay. It is not a reassuring feeling to wake up alone, no?”

You didn’t even know why you were saying all those things and it felt a bit strange, truth be told. Liang turned to you with a pensive gaze and then he acquiesced to your request, lying on his back before he took a deep breath. Whatever it was he’d dreamt, you couldn’t help but notice he still looked troubled despite his attempts to put his mind at ease.

“Are you alright?” you asked, lying by your side whilst pulling the bedspread over your body. Despite the spring season and a good portion of the ice thawing, nights were chilly in the mountains in contrast with the much more warmer weather in the fields of your former home.

“I am, thanks for your concern.”

You weren’t convinced by his words, however, but you knew you wouldn’t be getting any answers from him. At least, you could try to show that you meant to comfort him so you moved closer, earning a sort of confused look from Liang as you rested your cheek against his chest. This was probably silly, but you couldn’t stop yourself and hoped that he wouldn’t mind or find your actions annoying. All that you knew was that you were worried about him and wished to know what was going through his mind at that moment.

When he placed an arm around you, it made your heart skip a beat at the realization of his close proximity. Liang was so warm, so real and tangible, that it was difficult to ignore the growing sensation in your chest as his fingers slid down the curve of your shoulder, to your arm, and his breathing caressed your hair. But it wasn’t desire what you saw in his gaze, despite what those romantic gestures and the situation you were in could have implied— instead, he seemed to be relieved and calm.

“Sleep, sunbird; tomorrow will be a new day with much to do,” he mumbled before closing his eyes, holding you close to him whilst you made yourself comfortable by his side. You stayed awake for a while, until he drifted off to a peaceful slumber and then you allowed yourself to do the same.

Somehow, you couldn’t suppress the smile on your lips.

* * *

The day started pretty early for you. Lying in bed until late was definitely out of question, but you’d surely become a bit lazy after all these days in convalescence so getting up proved to be a bit more difficult than expected. Liang had already left, no doubt at dawn since his side of the bed had grown cold, and you decided to occupy yourself doing something useful rather than lingering in this room.

You were still worried about the apparent disapproval of the Lin Kuei ancestors— when you paid a visit to the shrine the previous day— and wondered if you should speak to Shyama about it, but then another thought came to mind.

_Nyarai._

As you had some steamed buns and rice noodles for breakfast, it occurred to you that you hadn’t seen her ever since the day of the attack. Though you’d had word that she was recovering just fine, and the baby was out of danger, you still felt compelled to visit her. It was the least you could do for her. Only the gods knew how she must be feeling after the loss of the father of her child.

After changing into a more presentable set of clothes, you made your way to the world outside. Despite your insistence to investigate Nyarai’s whereabouts, Lifen was having none of it and said that she’d do it in your stead as it was unbecoming of the grandmaster’s wife to be in such menial pursuits like an ordinary handmaiden. It wasn’t a statement that you agreed with, since this woman wasn’t just anyone— she had risked her life to protect yours and lost her beloved in the process. Still, you followed Lifen’s advice and waited for her to gather reliable information from other people.

Meanwhile, you visited Shyama in the healing houses. The old healer was busy with some apprentices and patients but, upon your arrival, she approached you with a humorous smile.

“Ah, it is good to see you up and about!” she greeted.

“Thanks to you, master healer,” you replied cheerfully, no doubt in good spirits that morning.

“I must say that your introduction did not quite go as I had anticipated.” At the mention of the incident during luncheon, you couldn’t help but feel the blood rush to your face and Shyama shook her head, aware of your sudden abashment. “Despite it all, you dealt with the situation in a rather… unconventional way, but I believe it turned out to be better than expected.”

That piqued your curiosity. “And what did you think I would do?”

“Probably disregard the matter, but nothing more. Still, it was a positive outcome that the clan saw how comfortable you and Kuai Liang are around each other. At least they know that their grandmaster is fond of you and enjoys your company, so that should be enough to disperse any doubts concerning your relationship with him. Still, you should keep in mind what we talked about yesterday.”

“I will, of course,” you assured, catching on the meaning behind those words. Glancing around, you took notice that Nyarai was absent though you'd supposed that by then she would be allowed to leave. “By any chance, do you know where Nyarai is?”

“I believe she is in her quarters. I saw her yesterday to check the progress of her pregnancy and she should be visiting today.” Before you could ask about the baby, she replied, “there is nothing to worry about; the child is fine and so is Nyarai.”

“Your abilities as master healer allow you to know that?”

“Indeed. I am sure it is not the first time you have heard of people like me.”

“No, it is not but I never thought I would have the honor to meet one. It has been a long time ever since a Tengu was blessed with such abilities.”

“You are too kind to think so highly of me, but I am only fulfilling the purpose that the gods have put in my hands— as well as everyone else.”

“That is an interesting way to see it, that our lives are tied to the will of the gods.”

“There is much that is bound to destiny when we are born, but it is also up to the decisions we make. It was their will that I met Kuai Liang and made this place my home, but the latter happened because I wished to be here. The same is for you; there is a reason why you have come to our lands.”

“That reason is to ensure peace between the Tengu and the Lin Kuei, to stop these hostilities which have brought nothing good in the end.”

“And is that not a noble purpose? Your decision has saved many lives and spared people from more losses. Whatever it is your purpose in life, you must learn to accept it.”

“I am not fighting against it.” Why was she telling you all these things all of a sudden? “I know what I must do.”

But did you really?

“Ah, do not mind the prattle of this old woman,” she sighed with a chuckle. “I have a very bad habit of doing this all the time. Do not worry too much for what is to come; what is important is that you focus on the present and engage fully in it. They say yesterday is but a dream, tomorrow but a vision. Make the most of these days to try and get to know the community little by little. There is much to see and learn for you, but I trust you will find your path when the time is right.”

“I feel humbled by your faith in me.”

“You should believe in yourself a little more. If not, then who will?” Her statement took you aback and you realized that she was right; if you didn’t believe you were capable of facing the challenges ahead, then nobody would. Whatever it was the future had in store for you, you needed to be certain that nothing would make your determination waver. “Ah, there you are Nyarai! I was waiting for you.” At the mention of that name, you turned around swiftly and watched the dark-skinned woman approach in silence with an expression of surprise on her face. “Someone wanted to see you, too.”

“Nyarai…” your voice came in a faint whisper as you gulped a knot in your throat, unsure of what to tell her now that you were face to face.

“My lady,” she saluted with solemn demeanor.

You took several steps towards her and gently grabbed her by the arms, to stop her. “No! Do not do that… it is me who should show respect and admiration for you. I wish I could have seen you sooner, but I was not in my best condition to pay a visit though my prayers went to you and your child. I cannot express my gratitude for what you and Vladimir did for me. I am truly sorry for your loss and, while I know that a few words will not assuage the pain you feel in your heart, I wish to say that I am forever indebted to you. I cannot bring the father of your child back to life, but know that if you are ever in need of help—”

She stiffened at your touch and then shook her head. “Forgive my impertinence but I can’t negotiate the life of someone I hold dear.”

“That is not what I meant!” Did you say something wrong? Of course you never wanted to be disrespectful and now you feared you’d offended the woman.

But then she gave you the faintest smile. “I know you only have the best intentions but, the truth is, Vladimir’s death is not your fault. I knew it could happen one day and I was ready. We both did because this is the path we followed of our own accord, and we were aware of the consequences. I don’t regret my choices and I’m sure he didn’t, either, because it allowed us to meet each other— to be together. What happened that night was tragic, but at least I was with him until his last breath and he sacrificed himself so we could live.” She looked down, holding her belly where her baby slept. “I’ll always cherish my time with Vladimir and this child will be the living memory of him.”

“I understand, Nyarai, and I shall respect your decision.” You nodded, feeling more at ease now that you’d spoken to her. “But if you are ever in need of anything, do not hesitate to let me know. Think of this request as that of a friend, who feels gratitude and only means well for you.”

“Well, there is a favor that I would like to ask from you,” she said, after a moment’s consideration and you nodded, eager to know what she wanted. She seemed unsure, at first, but you offered a gentle smile and nodded to indicate you were willing to listen. “If it’s not asking for too much, um… when my child is born,” she made a pause and licked her lips, standing straight, “would you and the grandmaster be so kind so as to give him your blessing, please?”

You were a bit surprised at her simple petition and you couldn’t refuse— not that you had any intention to do so, either way. Surely, Liang wouldn’t oppose to the idea. It was only a gesture of kindness to the woman who fought to keep you safe and lost someone dear to him.

“It would be our joy, Nyarai. Rest assured that your child will never want for anything if we can help it.”

Saying no was unthinkable. You couldn’t leave her alone and you trusted Liang would support you.

* * *

You wished to talk to Shyama about the incident at the shrine but couldn’t find the opportunity as she had to inspect Nyarai’s constitution. It would be better to have this conversation in a more convenient occasion since the healer and her apprentices seemed to be a bit busy that morning. You would have also liked to learn some healing abilities, since such knowledge always came in handy and it’d give you an opportunity to make yourself useful, but that would be for another time.

Meanwhile, perhaps you could pay a visit to the kitchens. Not something you should be doing, according to Lifen, but you detested the idea of sitting around all day. If anything, it wouldn’t be the first time you did something like this so what was the problem? Even if you’d married the grandmaster, you still were yourself and you shouldn’t have to become so withdrawn before others just because you held some kind of authority over them. Even if Shyama said that you were above them, it shouldn’t have to reach a point where you forgot where you’d come from.

That wasn’t what you wanted. Even you could tell that everyone held Liang in high regard and he wasn’t a man to remain distant with his own people. He mingled with them, shared his time with them, and guided them as the leader he was supposed to be. You should be striving to be like him, following in his steps to demonstrate that you were willing to become a part of this community— not putting a barrier between you and everyone else just because you were Liang’s spouse.

You greeted the warriors standing guard in their posts and they responded in kind, eyeing you with slight surprise. It seemed that they were confused at the sight of you alone and not in the company of a cohort, but you had decided to go back alone rather than bothering your handmaidens who surely were occupied with their own chores.

As you treaded down the stone path, under the shade of passing clouds, you wondered what Liang was doing at the moment. No doubt he was very busy, since he always left early in the morning and returned late in the night when you were already in bed. You still felt light-headed and flustered whenever you recalled the kiss and the romantic moment you’d shared with him. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get Liang out of your head and though you wished you could see him you decided to wait until later. It was a little disheartening that you got to spend little time with him, but he had a responsibility with his people and you preferred not being a bother to him.

There should be other ways to keep you occupied, of that you were certain. It looked like there never was a shortage of chores to do here, but you still wondered if it would acceptable to interfere in everyday affairs so out of the blue. It still felt awkward for you to act like the wife of the grandmaster, but Shyama’s advice still lingered in your mind and you knew you had to try your best not to disappoint your family and Liang.

Speaking of family, you hadn’t finished your letter for Yue and now you were feeling rather guilty since you were supposed to write to her. You’d sent a missive to your uncle to inform him of recent events and how you were faring in your new home, but so much has happened that you couldn’t possibly write every last detail. You promise to write Yue in another occasion to provide her a full account of the events.

Engrossed in your thoughts, you realized you’d lost the way to your chambers and didn’t know where you were going. The Lin Kuei temple was still unknown territory to you, and you were just getting used to moving around unaccompanied though you knew it was best that you didn’t roam alone. Grandmother said that a proper lady should never be seen in public on her own. Oh, well, _nai nai_ Chen wasn’t here to reprimand you either way and you weren’t a child that needed to be babysat all the time.

It wouldn’t hurt to ask for some directions, though. As you looked around and spotted one of the various warriors going on their daily routine, you heard someone call your name from the distance and turned around with wide eyes— unsure of what to expect.

“ _Shi po_ , please, wait!” You observed a boy running towards you, ready to fall on his face. He came to a stop before you and placed his hands on his knees, struggling to catch his breath while you gave him a worried look.

“What is it? Did something happen?” It was hard not to think that there was some sort of predicament at hand.

At long last, he was able to talk and stood tall, seemingly ashamed at having lost his composure. With a clear of his throat, the young man collected himself and stared at you with solemnity. “I’m sorry to bother you, _shi po_ , but the head cook humbly asks for your presence to oversee preparations and manage the inventory on our food supplies. What should I tell him?”

To be honest, you didn’t know what to answer to that request other than nod your head dumbly and follow him. By the looks of it, you’d found yourself something to do and it wasn’t long before you were standing in front of a multitude that rushed from one place to another with pots and other cooking materials, while an old man barked orders at them nonstop. Though it wasn’t your first time in the kitchens, you had to admit you were amazed and maybe a bit scared by the amount of people working here. It made sense, of course; you’d seen many people reunited in the hall the previous day and all that food had to come from somewhere, which happened to be this large cookhouse.

Back in the home of the Tengu, you and Yue had helped in the kitchens many times since your grandmother used to say that a lady— no matter her social standing— should know how to make a meal for her husband. Even when your house held feasts, such as the one celebrated for the peace agreement between Lin Kuei and Tengu, you’d never seen this amount of people working so hard before and the idea that this happened every day only made you admire their effort and diligence. This kitchen surely was a sight to beheld with people carrying, and deftly, chopping with cleavers large quantities of edibles to cook them in large pots and woks over the burning stoves.

Soon enough, you were introduced to the same old man who chided and demanded for everyone to hurry up in their tasks. His name was Su Heng and, at a first glance, he intimidated you with the stern way he managed the staff, although you couldn’t say you were surprised at this. The old cook in your former home did the same, and she couldn’t tolerate people being lazy or mediocre.

“I received word that you needed me.”

“Indeed.” Heng nodded and crossed his arms. “As the the wife of the grandmaster, it’s your place to supervise these matters so I thought it would be best that we got started as soon as possible— if that’s alright with you. Forgive me for the unexpected request, but I didn’t want you to fret over this meeting throughout the night.”

“Of course.” You were already feeling anxious, despite your efforts to conceal how you felt. At this, Heng threw his head back and laughed in good nature.

“You have nothing to worry about; I don't bite. I’m only rigorous with my boys and girls so they don’t get lazy at work. Our task here is of vital importance and I can’t allow anyone to slack off,” Heng said, and you had to agree with him. Running a household wasn’t an easy task, after all, and though your grandmother had prepared you for it to the best of her abilities, whether you had the skills to do it was yet to be seen. “Even if you are Kuai Liang’s wife, I regret to inform you that this is still my kitchen and I don’t intend to give it up so soon.” His comment elicited a chuckle from you, and you started to feel more relaxed. “However, it’s a good thing that you learn the way we run this place and what a better way to start than getting to know the work we do here?”

Heng took the assignment of feeding so many people very seriously, and you had to admit it yielded good results. Despite your first impressions about him, the old man was patient and it provided a good opportunity for you to make yourself familiar with the life of the clan. After all, that was your intention and though there was still a long way you were hopeful that you would get accustomed to it given time.

* * *

By the time you were finished, you were in need of a bath but it had been worth it. Spending time with these people had been more satisfying and productive than you’d imagined. That day, you’d learned a great deal from Heng and respected the work they did. It wasn’t an easy task, and ensuring that the provisions were adequate at all times was an art that you would need to master but at least you would have help. Still, you suspected that this unexpected meeting was meant not only to teach you how to handle these duties but also to ensure that you had an opportunity to socialize with others— a chance to have a positive impression on them. As it was, _nai nai_ Chen used to say that the kitchens were a place were rumours and news began to spread.

So you headed to your chambers, thinking it would be best that you groomed your appearance. After all, you wanted to look your best when you met Liang during the repast. The lone thought made you giggle like a child, and you realized you were really looking forward to spending time with him.

“Where were you, my lady?!” Lifen demanded rather panicked as soon as you entered the bedroom, earning a shocked gasped from you at her sudden appearance.

“Lifen, you scared me!” you said, placing a hand on your chest.

“I went looking for you in the healing houses but you were already gone and no one knew where you were. We were really worried about you and I was about to seek the grandmaster for help.”

You gave her a sheepish look, and fiddled with the sleeve of your robes. It felt as though you were being scolded by your mother. “I am sorry. I should have told you I left to visit Shyama and then I spent the morning in the kitchens. I could not resist going out after having been confined in this bedroom for so many days.”

Lifen sighed and cast her gaze down, seemingly embarrassed at her outburst too. “My lady, you are free to do as you please but, I beg you for the love of the gods, do not disappear like that ever again.”

You nodded with a smile before watching Lixue stumble her way towards you and pounce on your foot, chewing at the skirt of your hanfu. “Aw, hello kitty,” you cooed as you crouched and petted her soft fur, earning a satisfied purr from Lixue before she sprawled on the floor and exposed her tummy. “Who is a good kitty? Oh, yes, it is you! Hehehe. _Ouch!_ ”

It would be good to remember that you shouldn’t rub her belly, but you couldn’t resist.

“Oh, well. Now I have to prepare a bath to clean you up.” Lifen placed her hands on her hips and you shrugged innocently whilst she gave you a knowing smirk. “I would never allow my lady’s appearance to go neglected, now more than ever.”

It was hard to pretend you didn’t understand the hidden meaning behind her words, but you limited yourself to blushing whilst Lifen called other handmaidens to help her fill the tub. After choosing your clothes, you undressed and stepped into the hot water with scented oils. She remained with you, per your request, and you told her of your encounter with Nyarai when she brought the subject up.

“I am happy that she and her child were unharmed,” Lifen said, brushing your wet hair as you relaxed and enjoyed your bath. “Though it is saddening that the father perished, he protected them until his last breath.”

“I wish it did not have to be that way…” You sighed wearily and splashed some water on your arm. “If Nyarai wants Liang’s blessing for her child, then it is only fair that we do this for her at least. And even if she does not want me to go out of my way, I would like to help her however I can.”

“Of course.” Lifen nodded with a smile and then changed the topic, as though aware of your awkwardness. “By any chance, have you seen the grandmaster this morning?”

“No, I have not.” Her question left you confused, and you threw a suspicious glance over your shoulder. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious!” Her eyes were innocent whilst she tried to conceal her smile. “I have noticed that you do not seem to spend a lot of time together during the day, but maybe during the long nights—”

Before she could finish the sentence, you hurried to speak— already feeling the heat in your cheeks. “He must be occupied but I am sure I will see him in the great hall for luncheon.”

“No doubt about that, but have you not thought of enjoying a more… personal moment with him?”

At her words, you arched an eyebrow in curiosity. “Are you implying what I think you are?”

“Well, that depends on what you believe I am insinuating.” It was hard to miss the smirk in her voice and you pressed your legs together, sensing that strange warmth spreading yet again as images of Liang invaded your mind. This was… most unappropriate! Even if he was your husband, you couldn’t accept having such lewd thoughts about him. It made you feel ashamed of yourself. “Whatever it is, I believe I have an idea to help you and the grandmaster get closer.”

“What is it?” Clearing your throat, you did your best to feign disinterest and washed away the froth from your skin.

“Oh, well,” Lifen giggled and put a finger under her chin. “ _Someone_ told me that there are hot springs near the temple. I was thinking that maybe you could spend some time alone with the grandmaster one of these days.”

Your breath caught in your throat and your jaw dropped when it sank in your mind what she had said. She couldn’t be serious about this, right?

_Bathing with Liang?!_

“Lifen!”

“Why do you panic so much?” She had a concerned expression and you sputtered some gibberish, still in disbelief. “My lady, why do you find the idea of being with him embarrassing? He is your husband and there is nothing wrong with being intimate.”

Of course there wasn’t anything wrong, but that didn’t make it any less awkward!

“What are you—?”

“I am merely making a suggestion, my lady. You are free to take it or ignore it because only you know the deepest desires of your heart. However, you must remember that it is you who needs to take the first step. He will not make it if he sees you fearful and unsure of what you want from him, like you are now. The only advice I can give is for you not to be afraid of taking control. Men do not always have to be in charge, you know? Perhaps he would not mind an assertive woman in the bedroom.”

For some reason, her comment was amusing and you laughed at the idea of being able to have control over a man so tall and strong. It would probably look comical that you were on top of him, struggling to take the lead, but at the same time you wondered what it would feel like— if that was the kind of woman he would prefer to share his bed with.

Assertive...

_Like Frost?_

When her face appeared in your mind, suddenly it didn't seem funny anymore. It was true you didn’t know her that well, but from what you’d heard and seen so far she seemed confident and bold. Not only did she look strong and capable of fending for herself, but you also recalled that Liang had been very impressed by her skills during the tournament he held— so much that he made her his personal student. That meant she must have spent a lot of time with him, too, and the prospect instilled uneasiness and doubt in your heart now that you realized the implications of having a rival like her. Even if Shyama had assured you that Liang would never look at her that way, there was no way for you to know what were his apprentice’s intentions and that was something you found hard to digest.

If you kept him waiting, then… what if he sought elsewhere that which you didn’t give him?

“I believe I shall look into that. Definitely,” you mumbled, wishing the thought would have never crossed your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sources I checked seem to agree that Liang’s height is about 6’ 2” (close to 1.90 m) so yep… that’s pretty tol.
> 
> Thank you again for all the support! You all make me happy and I want to make you happy in return. That's what I live for ♥


	14. Questions, Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a new chapter, after an eternity! Oh my gosh, so sorry for the delay. I admit I got distracted by other things and didn't realize that so much time had passed. Also, I started watching Saint Seiya again, after many years (because nostalgia) and now I feel the terrible need to write reader inserts for it. For those who may be interested, I have an Aries Mu x Reader smut one-shot in the works, and maybe I'll write a Gemini Saga x Reader too. Hopefully someone wants to destroy their childhood with me, haha. Though the next fic I'll be working on, after posting another part for this one, is a Vergil x Reader AU that a friend requested (and I cannot fail her).
> 
> The reason why I didn’t reply to messages before wasn't because I was ignoring people or anything of the like. It’s because I felt ashamed to have promised an update and then not keeping my word. I felt really bad to fail you, dear readers, and I still feel terrible orz I mean, look at me… updating after many months! 
> 
> Also, I’m completely aware that this story is full of errors and inconsistencies that I will fix once I complete it.
> 
> Well, I'm nearly finished with chapter fifteen but I need to make some tweaks here and there. No, you won't have to wait another six months again. Thank goodness!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:** Unbetaed work. Sexual references. Cheesiness. OoC. English is not my native language. 

**Part XIV:** _"_ _Questions, Questions"_

During luncheon you had a rather pleasant conversation with your husband. Though you would have liked to indulge in some affectionate displays, you had to keep up appearances with other people. This sort of behavior was unbecoming, and you didn’t want to put him in an embarrassing situation in front of everyone. To the Lin Kuei, he was their grandmaster, who imparted his knowledge on them, so he should carry himself with the demeanor befitting of one.

Despite your initial concerns, Lifen’s words made you consider your attitude towards your relationship with Liang. In the words of grandmother Chen, you needed to be a pleasant and affable wife for him— always willing to ensure his wishes were fulfilled. Therefore, it was better that you started acting as his spouse rather than fleeing from your responsibilities whenever you had a chance. It wouldn't do any good to your marriage if you kept holding onto these childish fears of yours.

With these thoughts in mind, and with the intent to change your situation, you decided to pay a visit to your husband that evening. After asking Lifen to help you prepare for the occasion, you tried to find an excuse to see him. It wouldn't be too nice to appear out of nowhere and demand to spend time together.

You'd heard from Heng that Liang occasionally had a meal in the evening, when he wasn't too busy, so that could serve as the perfect pretext.

Lifen had told you he’d spent all afternoon overseeing the training of the Lin Kuei, and you thought it would be a good opportunity to meet— now that he'd retreated to his study room and was away from the workings of the day. You supposed he'd have a little time to spare and that your presence wouldn’t be an inconvenience, hopefully.

The double doors to his study room were slightly ajar and you approached with light steps, wondering if he was there or had already left. There was the faint sound of voices coming from within, so the latter option couldn't be true.

As you chanced a curious glance inside, your breath caught in your throat at the sight of a certain silver-haired woman and you didn’t know whether to intrude or hide as Liang’s stern face came into view.

“Is there anything else you need to report?” he asked, sitting down in his zitan chair whilst he rolled a scroll and stored it inside its metal container.

“No signs of unusual activity so far. All we're doing is sitting around, guarding rock and snow all year round.”

“You are guarding more than that, Frost.” His observation was serene, despite the evident furrow that began to appear on his brow. “Do you forget people live here— not just any people, but your brothers and sisters?”

“No, _sifu_ , but you can't deny that you've had me running little errands and babysitting during training. I thought this clan was supposed to gather mighty warriors, but lately you've been allowing nothing but weaklings into our ranks.”

“Perhaps you have forgotten, but no one is born as the epitome of perfection. Mastering a skill or ability, and apprehending the discipline to use it, is a complex learning process that takes years— even decades. The true potential of a warrior not only lies in his physical development, or his fighting prowess, but also in the growth of his spirit. You were not always as strong as you are now, but in the measure that your might grows you also need to cultivate wisdom and act with justice.” Frost crossed her arms and huffed under her breath, looking away— something that put a tiny smile on Liang’s lips. “However, I understand the frustration of my student and, in the face of her discontent, I may consider sending her on a mission soon.”

“When?”

“I said maybe.”

“ _Maybe?_  I've been waiting for a—”

“Indeed, but if you persist with that attitude ‘maybe” will become ‘never’.” She fell silent at his words, though you sensed she was fuming on the inside. “I will consider when it is the appropriate time. Meanwhile, you would find it beneficial to medi— (Y/N)?”

It all happened so fast you didn't have time to react. Once he'd looked up at her, his pale gaze had been immediately drawn to your silhouette, and he made a double take— confused and a little startled. Foolishly, you had tried to hide from him but it was too late. He had already seen you.

How embarrassing to be caught eavesdropping!

Liang didn’t appear to be the least bit annoyed or aggravated. Still, it felt as though you were a little child among adults, and that was what made it all the more awkward. On the other hand, Frost regarded you with a pointed look, notably displeased by your presence, and scrutinized you from head to toes.

“I apologize for the intrusion,” you began with a sigh of defeat, stepping inside the room. “I had no idea you were occupied. Maybe I should return at another moment.” You weren’t supposed to flee, and definitely not because of something like this, but staying after making a fool of yourself wouldn't help matters either. “I only wanted to give you—”

“No, there is no need for you to leave,” Liang said and regarded Frost with an expectant look as she remained glued to her spot, not even deigning herself to talk to you. At her behavior, Liang look dejected and brushed a hand against his dark hair, as though he himself wasn't sure of what to do. “We shall speak at another occasion, Frost. Rest tonight and reflect on what I have told you.”

Frost nodded and turned on her heels sharply. There was an air of superiority to her that intimidated you and, somehow, it felt as though she could actually be Liang’s wife instead of you. No, it wasn't that. It felt as though she could be his equal, even if Liang was her mentor. She exuded so much confidence and assertiveness that you didn’t realize you’d been holding your breath, until your lungs began to hurt and your face burned.

You had to stop aside for her, and you couldn't even hold her gaze all the while. How much power could she exert on others by doing that?

Once she'd left, you closed the door and turned to Liang— ready to offer explanations. “I did not mean to interrupt, and I swear it was an accident. I only wanted—”

Liang only smiled and shook his head. “You do not have to explain anything. I perfectly understand what you were trying to do.”

“That is a relief but… Frost seemed a little upset.”

“She is a strong and outstanding student, always longing for action, but I am afraid sometimes she lacks judgment and has a short temper. However, I have faith that she will change for the better given enough time. I used to be like her when I was younger.”

“ _You_? That is hard to believe.” You offered him a coy smile, finding the thought amusing.

“Well, then many stories about me would be hard to believe for you.”

“I would not mind if you shared them with me.”

“Then come closer, wife, and get comfortable.”

Oh… was he flirting with you?

Blushing a little, you cleared your throat. “Um, I thought you would be hungry so I brought some food,” you said, approaching with tentative steps until you stood in front of him.

His demeanor was inviting and relaxed, putting you at ease after the awkward episode that had transpired.

“I appreciate your concern. I was thinking about having something to eat,” he admitted, as you set the tray down. “Will you stay for a while?”

“If you would allow it, then yes. I would like to be in your company for as long as you wish.”

Liang glanced at the door with wariness, before his gaze settled on you and he offered his hand. Puzzled as to what he could have in mind, you stared at it for a few seconds before taking it with some hesitation. Soon you were squealing in surprise when he pulled you to sit down, practically, on his lap.

“I have found it difficult to think of anything else but you today,” Liang whispered as you recovered from the shock and gazed into his pale eyes, his fingers tracing the contour of your face. “What are you doing to me, sunbird?”

“Liang,” you giggled at the sweet nickname he’d chosen for you, placing your hands on his chest as your body pressed against him. “I am not sure what you are talking about…”

“Is that so?” he teased with a husky voice that had you blushing profusely at the sensations that he induced in you.  “Should I demonstrate, then?”

One of his hands found the curve of your waist, and the other held your cheek, as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. He kissed here and there, his lips warming and caressing your skin whilst his arm tightened around you to bring you impossibly closer.

Then you were shaking and arching your body away from him— a reaction that left him perplexed, even more so when he heard your sobs. Or what sounded like sobs, at least.

“What is wrong? Have I done something to hurt you?” Liang asked alarmed, not knowing what to do as you covered your face with your hands and quivered nonstop.

“Oh, it… it tickles!” you wheezed, unable to control your laughter. His concerned expression turned into one of relief, and he gave you some space to breathe. It was hard to explain whether you were a little nervous about being so close to him, given that you’d never been touched in such ways before, or you were too sensitive. You supposed it would take you some time to get accustomed to this…

“I apologize.” He looked away, and while you thought he would resume his ministrations, instead, Liang withdrew and chose to focus his attention on something else— namely the food you'd brought.

You mentally berated yourself for ruining the moment, but quickly thought about asking how was his day. After all, it felt like an eternity ever since the last time you saw him and you’d been looking forward to this. It didn't take you long to engage in a conversation about your impressions of the clan, and how you felt after being introduced to them. You still cried in laughter every time you remembered the way you tripped on your robes and landed on your tummy. Yes, it hurt after that but the moment was priceless and it became a memory you would remember with fondness in years to come.

Liang didn’t try to make any more advances, and you were slightly disappointed at that but hid your concerns behind a smile.

Something caught your interest, then— a curious silver medallion sitting atop his desk. The glow of the candles flickered on the carving of a menacing dragon, and you were entranced by the beauty of the handicraft.

“What is this? It is really pretty.” You tried to hold the emblem but, before you had a chance to even graze your fingers against it, Liang caught your hand in a swift move.

“No!” he interjected, gaze overwhelmed by panic all of a sudden— something you hadn’t expected. He took the ensign with his other hand and put it out of reach, leaving you bewildered and frightened.

“Forgive me! I swear I meant no disrespect!”

Embarrassed at his own actions, Liang softened his face. “My apologies for what I did, but I have a good reason to keep this away from others. You see, this is no ordinary medallion. It is a relic that has been passed to each and every grandmaster for generations— a magical artifact, to be more precise.”

“Magical, you say?”

“Yes. The Dragon Medallion enhances the powers of the person who wields it to unprecedented levels.”

“I see. It is a very important valuable to you and the clan. I should not have attempted to get my hands on it so thoughtlessly…”

“No, it is not that,” he whispered, holding your shoulder. “I feared it would hurt you. The truth is, people have died just by touching it. I cannot take any risks with you or anyone else, for that matter.”

“It has killed people?” You were shocked at that revelation and your opinion on such a beautiful artifact changed, as you pondered on how close you’d been to die if Liang hadn’t stopped you in time. “How are you even alive?”

“Only someone who possesses strength and the discipline to control the power of the Dragon Medallion can wield it. It is a test those who wish to become grandmasters of the Lin Kuei have faced since ancient times.”

“And you went through all that willingly? You wished to become grandmaster?” It was disconcerting, to say the least. Liang didn’t seem like the type of man who would pursue such ambitions of power.

“I was not aware of it, at the time. It was not until we recovered the lost archives of the Lin Kuei, in search of some much needed answers, that I learned what had transpired the moment I held the medallion in my hands. To be honest, I never intended to lead the clan but it seems my fate was to be here.”

That was an interesting perspective, and it made you wonder if it was fate which also brought you and him together? Yue had once told you about the Red String of Fate that the Old Man under the Moon, the matchmaker god, ties around people’s ankles. She said that once he decided to unite a couple in this way, they were destined to be lovers no matter the time or place, and that the cord could never break. You wondered if such a thing could be true and whether you were actually meant to be in this place, too.

Shifting closer to him, you frowned with a dubious look. “You mentioned that something happened, when you held the medallion in your hands…”

“I am not sure if you will you believe me.”

“And why would I not?”

“Even if I claimed that a spirit spoke to me?”

You arched an eyebrow at his question and gave him a lopsided smile. “Liang, we have dealt with specters before and you are implying that the idea of talking to spirits is far-fetched? I am sure the power your predecessors wielded must have had its source in a superior being. By the relief on the medallion, am I correct to assume that this spirit takes the form of a dragon?”

“Yes, your assumptions are accurate.”

“I am curious as to what happened. After all, it is not everyday you speak with a dragon spirit. How does it feel?”

“It would be too long a story to tell, but suffice it to say that it was not a pleasant experience. I do not envy the old grandmasters for going through this test.”

“No doubt it must have been distressing for you,” you added, a little pensive. “But how did the clan obtain this artifact, anyways?”

“Legend says that Shan Nianzu, the First Grandmaster, took the form of a dragon when he died, and this medallion is where his soul resides. From that moment, no one becomes the grandmaster without his permission and he is the one who decides who is worthy to take that place, to prevent this power from falling into the wrong hands.

“If that is the case… then why would he kill me for simply touching this medallion? I did not even have any idea of its power or what it meant. Why did he allow the Lin Kuei to decay in their principles and beliefs, by appointing someone who had dishonorable intentions?”

“That is because it is only a legend. In all honesty, I do not believe this dragon is the spirit of Shan Nianzu. He would have never allowed our clan to stray from the right path by choosing someone unfit to lead, and we would have never forgotten his teachings.” Liang made a pause to reconsider what he'd said, then threw an uncertain glance to the artifact lying on his desk. “Or perhaps their intentions were fair at the beginning, but somewhere along the way they became corrupted. After all, there is a capacity for evil in our hearts and it is a constant struggle to keep the shadows at bay.”

In a sense, he was right but you could see that the topic was uncomfortable for him so chose not to inquire any further.

Something else occurred to you, instead. “If you became the grandmaster… then, what happened to your predecessor?”

“He was murdered.”

“Oh…” was all you could say. Could he the one who killed him?

“It was not me who put an end to his life. It was an usurper, his own son, who did it. Sektor took over the Lin Kuei, killing all those who would not answer to his authority and refused to be converted into cyborgs. I had a moral obligation to stop that atrocity, otherwise the consequences would have been severe. I could not allow them to roam freely as their numbers increased, and they turned other human beings into mindless and soulless carcasses.”

“I understand what you mean. If they were stripped of their humanity, then there was no other option left as they would have hurt many other people. It is a shame they could not be saved.”

Liang’s jaw clenched, and his expression reflected deep sorrow that made your chest ache. “There was one of them. Cyrax. He was my friend. In my endeavors to override the influence Sektor had over these men, he managed to free himself from his control and recover his free will. He rebelled and turned against his own for my sake. When we defeated Sektor, I tried to convince Cyrax that not all was lost for them— that we could save them— but I think he, better than anyone, knew that this had to end. Even if we could free their minds, they would never be the same— their lives, their bodies, were forever changed. I should have known from the beginning that it would not work. I went through the same, after all.”

“What do you mean that you went through the same?”

He seemed to bite his tongue at that, as though he realized that he’d said too much. “I am sorry, but I would prefer not to talk about it.”

What was wrong with him, all of sudden?

“But, Liang, what happened?”

“Please, do not ask.” He turned away, and your heart sank at the way he shut you out.

“Liang—” You tried to hold his shoulder, but his next words were enough to stop your hand midair.

“Do not.” Nothing was harsh in the tone of his voice; however, it was impossible to deny that he was putting distance between you and him.

Lowering your hand to the side, you gazed at your lap with despondency. “Alright…”

Was it something you’d said or done? You didn't know. What you were certain was that this was a setback that, somehow, you would have to overcome.

“You have done nothing wrong,” he was quick to explain, his pale eyes conveying hurt and distress that you couldn’t understand. “There are many things I wish to share with you, but I do not think I am ready yet. Also, it has been a long time since I have had an open conversation with anyone. I hope this was not too much of a burden to you.”

That was true. Maybe Liang didn't feel ready yet and, when you thought about it, it made sense. You were getting to know each other and he needed time to open up his heart, little by little, before sharing his secrets. Still, those words were enough to comfort you. If Liang trusted you enough to tell you all this, then you were hopeful that this was a step in the right direction to a happy marriage for both.

“No… of course not. You can never be a burden to me,” you reassured with a gentle smile.

“I am glad to hear that.”

* * *

Suddenly, you remembered the reason for your visit. He was supposed to have something to eat, and you'd been distracting him all the while!

“Oh!” You smacked a hand on your forehead at the thought, much to the confusion of your husband. “All this talk and I did not let you eat anything. I hope the food has not grown cold!”

With a flustered expression, you hurried to place your hands around the bowl to make sure it was still hot. Not exactly, but at least it was warm.

“You do not have to worry. There are worse things in life than a cold meal,” Liang mused as he seized the dish and the chopsticks, dedicating a silent prayer to the gods before placing a piece of the spicy and saucy food in his mouth. After having a taste, he nodded satisfied. “For me, this is just perfect. I have never been too fond of a burned tongue.”

“Is that so?” You giggled, reaching for the wooden container that stored powdered tea leaves. “Well, to be honest, I do not think anyone is really fond of that!”

You had taken the liberty of bringing another _chawan_ for you, since your intention was to stay with him. As you prepared the beverage for him, you couldn’t help but feel his intent gaze on you— something that made you a bit self-conscious, given the awkward silence that followed.

“Did you carry all these by yourself?”

“Yes…” Your reply was unsure, as you raised your eyes to meet his concerned expression. “I did.”

“There was no need for that.”

“Why not?” you blurted out, wide-eyed. “Am I bothering you, Liang? If so, I apologize. It was not my intention.”

Perhaps he was only trying to be polite when he said that he didn’t mind your company. The idea that he might not enjoy being with you made you panic, despite your attempts to hide it, and he caught on that.

“That is not what I meant,” he attempted to clarify the misunderstanding. “I merely intended to denote that you are not my servant, neither should you act like one.”

So he wasn't pleased by what you did?

“I already know that, but I wanted to do something nice for you…”

There were times you didn't understand Liang, at all, and were terrified that you never would. What were you supposed to make of this man? It was pretty evident that you came from different cultures, and you were already wishing that this wouldn’t become a recurrent problem.

Liang seemed a bit taken aback by your words, and you noticed the way he shifted with an awkward expression— as though he were embarrassed by the whole situation. “I appreciate your attentions, of course, but it is not necessary to go out of your way for me only because you think it is your duty.”

That was what he thought?

“I did not it for that reason.” You had ulterior motives, that was true… but, with the turn this conversation had taken, you couldn’t bring yourself to ask him such petty things. It was unthinkable! “To be honest, I wanted to spend more time with you.” It wasn’t a lie, at all. You wished to be with him. “I know that you are busy, and I do not wish to impose or make you waste your time, but I thought that maybe… we could have this moment for ourselves.”

Looking away from him, you felt your cheeks burn at the embarrassment that overwhelmed you, all of a sudden. You didn’t want to appear as clingy or needy but, if you were to share a life with Liang, you wanted to know him better.

His eyes widened a little at the implication behind your words. “You are never a waste of time. If I gave you that impression—”

“Oh, no! I would never—”

“I do not want you to think that you are an inconvenience—”

“I assure there was no harm done—”

“Believe me, that is not the case—”

“In all seriousness, you do not have to worry so much about me—”

It felt a little awkward that  apologies were going back and forth. Trying to talk at the same time didn't help, either, and in the end you two gazed at each other in confusion before Liang's lips broke into a smile that he tried to hide.

Somehow, your actions looked oddly amusing to him— though you weren’t complaining. It was very strange… your heart fluttered every time he did that and longing swelled in your chest.

Who would have thought? Sometimes it was a little difficult to imagine that a man with such an intimidating appearance, and whose prowess as a warrior was feared among many in the Tengu clan— including your uncle, even when he never admitted it— could be so gentle and kind. However, you did well to remember that he probably didn’t show this side of him to others and, in a way, it made you appreciate it even more.

You were his wife, at least in name only— and hopefully it wouldn’t stay that way for too long! It meant that you were supposed to become the person closest to him; the one to see his many faces, even when all of them weren’t pretty. However, you were aware that such level of trust wasn’t always achieved in a marriage. Let alone one that had been celebrated out of convenience, like yours.

Even if that was the case, you wanted to have a successful and happy marriage with Liang. If this was the man fated to become your spouse, then you’d do your best to make it work— not only for the Tengu, but for your sake and his.

Of course, you hadn't forgotten that your uncle was counting on you to make this alliance a success, and your family was probably expecting to hear some delightful news soon. Grandma Chen said that having a baby, by preference a son, was the first thing that a newlywed couple should concentrate on during the first months after their wedding. Gods, you could still remember your nai nai saying that there was nothing to worry about— that Liang was young and strong, so he would make you pregnant in no time! To date, you wished you could forget the embarrassment of that moment…

But if you weren’t capable of conceiving a child, then your marriage could be considered a failure in their eyes. A woman with a barren womb had enough reasons to worry for shaming her family, even more so in your position as relative of Wu Lae and the wife of someone as important as the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

It would seem that you needed to reconsider your stance and hurry up a little bit with that. But, perhaps, this wasn't the proper occasion to ask him for an escapade!

“Liang, I understand and appreciate your concern for me, truly, but… if I may, I would like to ask a favor from you.”

“Of course,." The gentle tone of his voice matched the softness of his gaze. It made you feel weak at the knees, and you sure were glad that you were sitting by his side. You would have fallen all over him, at that point.

Placing a hand on his arm, you rested your cheek against it and did your best to hide the lingering blush on your face. “Please, let me take care for you. Do not deny me this request.”

You might have been taught that a woman always had to do what her husband saw fit. However, Liang always wanted to know how you felt and it instilled enough confidence in your heart to tell him what you wished.

Liang’s silence was confusing and alarming. Looking up at his muddled expression, you realized that he was taken aback by what you’d said— unsure of how to react. For a moment, you thought that you’d been too impertinent, speaking out of place, but the way he lovingly held your cheek proved otherwise.

“When you make such an endearing face, there is nothing I can deny you. Very well, if that is what you wish then why would I refuse?”

His voice was a deep and warm, rumble in your ear that made you shiver in delight. When he placed a kiss on the corner of your lips, you nearly fainted but managed to keep it together. By the gods, if this was how you reacted to your husband being a little playful and affectionate… then, how would you handle intimacy?”

“G-great! Shall we drink some tea, then?” You fumbled with your thoughts, as this all too familiar warmth began to spread to the wrong— or right, you didn't know anymore— places.

“I would like that, yes.”

No, you couldn’t indulge in such thoughts neither could you ask him that! But some other day there would be a more appropriate occasion…

Hopefully.

* * *

Lifen was a little disappointed at your account, of course. She was hoping that you’d finally build up the courage to do it, at long last, but you hadn’t so much as hinted the idea to him. You were a little embarrassed to admit it, too. After all, it would do no good to your marriage to keep delaying what was supposed to be a natural occurrence between Liang and you. How could this even be a problem?

It made you feel like a fool, to be honest. Even after all the advice you’d been given, you still didn’t find it any easier.

Petting Lixue, who was dozing off in your lap with contented purrs, you mused on how she was growing fatter and bigger each day that passed! Soon, you'd have to change the woven basket where she slept for something else because surely it would become too small for her.

Lifen had told you that the big kitty had made it a past time to stalk and play with passersby. Everyone seemed to be quite delighted with Lixue, though you were aware that maybe there existed those concerned with keeping a wild animal in the temple grounds. She was an adorable big kitten, that was true, but if she was getting too cozy in here then it would be difficult to let her live in the wild. You should have considered that better, but had you not brought her here she would have died for sure.

“I know what you are going to tell me… I know! But I could not find the chance to bring it up. Our conversation took a wrong turn for a moment, and I did not think it would be appropriate to speak about such matters.”

“You do not have to give me explanations. I understand...” Lifen sounded demure, as she prepared your clothes for the day. “But not to worry! There will be plenty of chances.”

“Yes, you are right.”

However, there was something in the back of your mind that bothered you...

That morning you went to Shyama with the excuse you wished to learn some healing skills. Well, you actually were interested in it but that wasn’t the only reason for your visit.

The old lady was happy to receive you and, fortunately, wasn’t as busy as the other day— though that didn’t mean she had nothing to do. She was checking on some patients, particularly little children that had come with their parents. Some of them were crying , afflicted by some sickness no doubt, and you hoped they would feel better soon.

Shyama had an infinite patience with the younglings, and you admired the assiduous work she did for the people of this clan. Looking after the well-being of so many wasn’t something to be taken lightly, and you were in awe at the way she could handle such an important responsibility with serenity of mind. She wasn’t alone in her endeavors, and had several apprentices under her tutelage, of course, but Shyama still had to train them and supervise them.

Given that your knowledge on healing was pretty basic, one of Shyama’s apprentice, Milanka, guided you in your early instruction. The woman was patient and it was easy to follow her explanations. However, despite the amenable conversation, you didn't feel at peace with yourself and you wished to ask Shyama for advice. Undoubtedly, she had far more experience than you in these matters, and you also wanted to know about Liang's past.

Still, you couldn’t ask her out of the blue. To be honest, you feared she would think you were trying to invade your husband's privacy, but you actually needed to understand him better. You were a bit worried at his reaction the previous night, and his refusal to keep talking about certain matters. Not to mention that episode of nightmares, when you tried to wake him up and he scared you. Liang had looked very distraught, back then, and you wished to know what had affected him so much.

At some point, Milanka excused herself to care for a patient and you were left all alone for a while, fingers fidgeting with a book dealing with the human physiology. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't focus as much as you would have liked.

“There is something bothering you, am I correct?” Shyama’s voice startled you a little, and you looked up into her eyes that conveyed serene amusement.

She had a keen eye, that you couldn’t deny! But then again, she used to say you were like an open book that everyone could read. Hmm… you still needed to work on that one.

“What makes you think that?” You arched an eyebrow at the woman, smiling with glee in an effort to cover up your worry.

“When you have lived as many years as I did, and are in my field of work, you can easily tell when something is wrong. So what is it? Did you argue with Kuai Liang again?”

You shoulders slumped and, suddenly, you felt very small— like a child under her mother's scrutiny. “No… at least, not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

Glancing around to make sure no one would listen, you began in a hushed tone, “we were talking yesterday, and he was telling me about Sektor and the end of the old Lin Kuei. Then Liang said some strange things and he seemed a little disturbed. After that, he did not want to share anything else…”

“You understand that it still is a touchy subject for him, right?”

“Of course I do. However, I cannot help but think there is something more behind all this. I was hoping that you could enlighten me more about his past.”

“Have you not tried asking him?”

“He probably will not tell me, and I am afraid to bring out painful memories. I know that he feels guilty for the things he did… and I do not want to force him to open up. Still, I would like to understand how he feels.”

“Then you should wait until he is ready to share his past with you. I am sure he has his reasons to keep some things to himself. Perhaps, he fears you will judge him. You have read the recorded story of the Lin Kuei, and you know what a terrible place this clan used to be. There is no telling of the deeds Kuai Liang was forced to do when he was younger, but I am sure he did not have a very nice childhood and, as a man, he was nothing more than a tool of other people’s interests and evil schemes.”

That must have been a traumatic childhood for him, and it broke your heart that those memories still tormented him. This dark chapter in the history of this clan was the very reason he had reformed it, so that no one else would have to go through the same.

“He is trying to change this place for the better,” you stated, knowing in your heart that it was true. “Whatever he did back then, I am sure he is not to blame.”

“Sometimes it is not so easy to accept those words and forgive yourself.”

“You are scaring me, Shyama…” you whispered, taking a deep breath. “Is there something you are not telling me?”

The old lady just smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder. “You should not be scared, at all. It is true that Kuai Liang for a time was led astray from the true path, but the same way he made mistakes he also had to pay for them. Is that not what life is all about, a chance to learn?”

Lowering your gaze to your hands, you pondered on that reflection and found truth in it. “Yes… we all make mistakes.”

“There is not much I know about Kuai Liang, before he trained with master Bo’ Rai Cho, but I am sure that by now you are aware of the feud between him the grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu.”

“To some extent. I am well aware of the rivalry that exists between the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu, but I am not sure what happened between Liang and Hanzo Hasashi. All I know is that there seems to be some sort of… personal issue between them.”

Shyama nodded at your words. “Indeed. Master Hasashi blames the Lin Kuei for the extinction of the first Shirai Ryu clan. The previous grandmaster of the Lin Kuei allied forces with a powerful dark sorcerer and requested the extermination of their enemy, in exchange for their services. It was a terrible massacre, and I am afraid no one survived…”

_A massacre_? Oh, gods... that was horrible! You couldn't imagine going through that, though the memory of your nightmare with that terrifying specter still gave you the chills.

However, there was something that caught your attention. Was Shyama getting a little confused in her facts? How could it be that no one survived, yet master Hasashi was still alive?

“But—”

“No, young one. I am not getting senile, if that is what you are wondering. I know what I am telling you. Yes, it is true; Hanzo Hasashi died, but he was able to survive in the form of an evil spirit.”

“You mean, like a specter?” It reminded you of the snow ninjas. Though you knew little of their origins, it seemed to be quite similar in nature. “How?”

“It was possible through dark magic. That same sorcerer, who wiped out the Shirai Ryu, resurrected him. In exchange for his loyal service, he promised Hasashi a chance to have his revenge on the Lin Kuei. Scorpion was born then and, like the flames of hell, his wrath burned and never extinguished.”

“Dark magic…” Of course that would be the answer. “Not only was he consumed by his hatred and desire for vengeance, but he was also manipulated by the one responsible for the extermination of his people.”

“That does not diminish our responsibility in the eradication of the Shirai Ryu,” Shyama was quick to clarify and, with a heavy heart, you had to accept those facts as she presented them. “However, there is actually another motive that has fueled this enmity between him and Kuai Liang all these years…”

Shyama hesitated for a moment, as though she wasn't sure whether to disclose any further details. It only served to make your stomach wrench with unease.

“What is it?” you urged her to speak, leaning closer to her as your hand reached out to hold her arm in a rush. “Tell me, Shyama. What happened?”

With a sigh, she finally made up her mind. “As much as it pains me to tell you this, I believe it is something you should know. Among those who died were not only warriors of the Shirai Ryu. Much like your former home, the Shirai Ryu was made up of entire families that lived in the same community.”

The air left your lungs at the implication behind those blood-chilling words.

Entire families. That meant men, women… _little_ _children_.

“He lost his wife and their only child during the slaughter. For many years, he has blamed Kuai Liang’s elder brother for their death and, at the first opportunity he had, Scorpion killed him.”

“He killed Liang’s brother?”

“Yes, that was the outcome of their confrontation.”

“Is it true, then? Did Bi-Han kill that woman and child?”

“No, he did not. After many years, Kuai Liang discovered that it was actually the sorcerer who murdered master Hasashi’s family. All this time, he used the wraith Scorpion for his own wicked purposes, and manipulated him to believe Bi-Han was the cause of his suffering.”

You remembered when Liang told you Bi-Han was everything he had— his only family left, after they lost their parents at a young age. It must have been very painful to lose his brother under such circumstances, blamed and punished for a crime he didn't commit no less.

“That is terrible! Why would Liang not tell him the truth, then?”

“I am afraid it is not as easy as it sounds. Hanzo Hasashi is not a man to be trifled with, and the wounds of his soul still bleed. He has a very volatile personality when it comes to his clan, and the memory of his family. Even if Kuai Liang tried to explain, I am not certain he would listen or whether the outcome would be favorable.”

Then this situation would not change any time soon…

“You mentioned he is grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu now, and that the clan still exists. What happened to this sorcerer? Is a wraith actually the leader of the Shirai Ryu at present?”

“It is a really long story to share, but he escaped the sorcerer’s influence and became human again— leaving his status of evil spirit behind. Now he is trying to rebuild his clan from the ground up once more. It is sad that this feud has persisted for so long, however. One hopes for the best, but only time can tell what will happen from now on…”

If there was something you’d come to learn was that uncertainty was never your friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split the chapter in two parts, again, because it would have been too long to finish. Also, I wanted to post something soon since people have been asking me to update for months. I still feel ashamed... sorry for being trash. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support and the beautiful messages and reminders to keep updating!!! You're all wonderful and I would have never gotten this far without you. Much love to you and to my friend Lucia, who kept asking me to get this chapter done ♥♥♥


	15. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I cannot believe we're already on October! So sorry for the delay again, but at least I didn’t take like six months to update xD thank goodness for that haha. 
> 
> I would like to express my gratitude to everyone for the lovely comments and the encouragement that I've received so far. I really appreciate every word of my readers, and I would have never come this far without you ;u; 
> 
> Thanks to Lala for the beautiful comic about Liang and Tengu-chan, which inspired me to write this chapter! 
> 
> Thanks to Lucía for putting up with me and always supporting me to keep writing, no matter what. I hope this new chapter is to your liking :) 
> 
> Also, the next update will probably take me a considerable amount of time because I have other projects that I want to finish. A series of short stories that I'm working on, for the most part. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:** Cheesiness. Sexual references. OoC. English is not my native language. Unbetaed work.

**Part XV:** _"The Proposition"_

Would anything of what Shyama had told you about Liang make you see him in a bad light?

Whenever you looked at your husband, it was hard to picture him as the very dangerous man he most certainly used to be in the past— a Lin Kuei assassin ready to do the bidding of his masters, no matter what. A man who, without a doubt, had done questionable deeds that he wanted to forget and redeem. This was a fact of which you were aware; something that you always tried to keep in mind, after becoming more knowledgeable on the history of your people.

There was no question about it. The Lin Kuei was responsible for the extermination of an entire clan, that was the sad truth. However, it had been the decisions and ambitions of unscrupulous minds that had led to this tragedy. It wasn’t your intention to put distance between you and that event, of course. As part of the Lin Kuei— wife of the grandmaster, no less— you needed to accept your responsibility, even if you'd never taken any part in it. The same way Liang did, after finding the truth that been kept from him.

Did he resent Hanzo Hasashi for killing his brother?

According to Shyama’s account, at the time, Liang had no idea of the Lin Kuei’s participation in the genocide of the Shirai Ryu. Back then, he was still a young and inexperienced member of the clan who was of little consequence in its affairs. A young man who no one imagined would one day become the grandmaster.

For years, your husband believed that Master Hasashi had accused the Lin Kuei unjustly— without any proof to back up his insane claims. However, after killing Sektor, he made an appalling discovery that finally convinced him the Lin Kuei had lost its honor and made him see Hanzo Hasashi had been right all along. It opened his eyes to the lie he’d been living for so long, to the terrible deeds they'd done.

Could you blame him for his past? No… that would have been cruel and unfair in his situation, given the experiences he must have endured. What had transpired was only the outcome of what they’d made of him, what they forced him to be— not who he truly was. Liang wanted to leave that all behind, change and make this clan a better place than what it used to be. Whenever you looked at him… when you looked into his eyes, it was very hard to see a heartless man— an evil man who cared little for others.

Still, there were many questions in your mind that remained unanswered. And you weren't certain for how long they would be.

* * *

On some occasions you'd seen couples with children, barely toddlers most of them, and it piqued your curiosity that none of them had ever been present in the hall during the meals. It was only natural that you’d ask Liang about it, at some point, and so you did one evening when you visited him again with dinner and a teapot of hot water for the beverage.

Though not everyone in the Lin Kuei had started families, and those sort of relationships weren’t encouraged within the clan— nor were they the norm—, it was evident that there still existed those cases where a couple conceived a child. It was… a tricky situation to deal with, more or less. Liang couldn’t turn his back on them or expel them because of that, and he didn’t wish to resort to the punishments of the past. It would go against the very reason he decided to change the laws of the Lin Kuei, in the first place. Nonetheless, there was a set of regulations that advised against such intimate involvements. In the case that these were ignored and a child was on its way, then both the father and mother had better be ready to accept their responsibility.

“It is not my intention to exclude them. However, these parents think their youth should only be introduced to the clan when they are old enough to know their place and behave properly.”

Well, that made sense. The Tengu did something similar. It was only at a certain age that children were considered old enough to participate in society— especially men, who began their training as warriors.

“We should hope that these children will not only learn martial arts but other areas of knowledge, as well, no?”

Liang nodded, pleased by your genuine interest. “Yes, of course. To be honest, the education of these children is something that I have been thinking for a while. I have to admit my intention never was for the Lin Kuei to become this kind of community. What I actually wanted was for people to join of their own accord— a choice that I was denied— but I suppose we need to accept things for what they are.”

It was easy to see his point, considering that Liang was forced to serve the clan from a young age— along with his brother. You still didn't know what had happened to his parents, but this wasn't the time to be asking and you didn't want to come across as insensitive. Even though you suspected you might have already done that, in some way…

“That may be true,” you agreed, focused on your task of preparing some tea. “However, looking back into what the Lin Kuei used to be years ago, I do not think these children will be raised in the same conditions as you were.”

Liang remained silent for a few minutes, staring off into the distance as if he were mulling over your words and weighing their meaning. Meanwhile, you wanted to slap your mouth for bringing up that topic out of nowhere. Reminding Liang of his childhood wasn’t something you’d intended to do, and much any less in such a tactless manner!

“You are right,” he commented with a calm voice, as he settled his bowl of food and chopsticks down. “I would never let them go through the same hardships I lived. Children should be children and not have their innocence stolen.”

Though he tried to conceal what he felt, you could tell that deep down he was afflicted by those memories. It made you regret your indiscretion, but at the same time you didn't want him to think that you didn't care.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, you comforted him. “This is a good start, Liang. To these people, this is their home and they want to be here— otherwise they would have left long ago. Should that be their decision, or if they simply wished to see the world one day, then I am sure they would be free to leave.”

No doubt it entailed some risks concerning the secrets of the clan, if there were any, but it was the right thing to do.

“That is true. No one should be forced to stay against their will.”

As he drank the infusion you'd handed him, you regarded him with uncertainty whilst biting your inner cheek.

“You wanted to leave the clan, am I correct?”

He nodded with a morose expression. “Despite my blind loyalty, which had kept me tied to my masters for many years, I began to believe that the Lin Kuei had lost its honor. Maybe, deep down, I knew it all along but it was only with the cyber initiative that I was forced to face the truth I had tried to deny for so long. Back then, I did not even know what I could do to change the situation or whether it was within my possibilities to do such a feat. Besides, I was more concerned about investigating the circumstances of my brother’s disappearance. When I learned of his fate, my mind was set on finding his murderer and challenging him to Mortal Kombat. That way I would avenge Bi-Han and ensure peace for his soul.”

The death of his brother at the hands of Hanzo Hasashi— no, the specter Scorpion who had also been a victim of the circumstances. Deceived and used…

“Mortal kombat, you say?”

That was something you’d heard from your elders on few occasions, though you weren’t well versed in details about its nature. From what you understood it was supposed to be a competition where only the best fighters in the world were allowed to participate, and they fought each other to the death. That idea alone was enough to make you dubious about wanting to inquire any further. However, you hadn't expected to learn that Liang had taken part in it. Then that meant he had to be one of the best fighters in his clan at the time. Of course, it wouldn’t be strange given his reputation. He wasn’t named the Ice Dragon just for nothing and, also, he was the current grandmaster.

“It would be too lengthy  to explain, right now. All I can say is that it is a mortal contest that reunites many strong fighters, and the stakes are too high to risk defeat.”

“They lose their lives, is that it?”

“While that is a very real possibility, the reason why they fight goes beyond simple survival. At the time, I did not care to understand. I was so caught up in my own pain and desire for vengeance that I lost sight of what was happening around me. What truly mattered.”

“It is understandable that you felt this way. Bi-Han was the only family you had, after all. It must have been difficult for you… to have your beliefs challenged and under such dire circumstances.”

“If only I had done something…”

“Liang, you did what you were meant to do. Sometimes you cannot protect everyone, but that does not mean you are a bad person.” It probably wouldn't change how he felt but you had to try, at least. Even so, there were some matters that lingered in your mind and you needed to understand. “What happened after you defeated Sektor, if I may ask?”

Maybe it was a touchy subject for him, but the look in his eyes said that he wished to let go of the memories that troubled his heart. Whatever he wanted to share with you, no matter how small it was, would be enough. You wished it didn’t have to be this way, but if you remained ignorant of the experiences he’d lived... then how would you expect to build trust in this relationship?

Still, there was a long way to go before that happened.

“For some time I wandered in search of a purpose for my life. I was the last surviving member of the Lin Kuei and this clan would have probably died with me but, by some design of the gods, I was meant to be here. It was master Bo’ Rai Cho who encouraged me to follow this path.”

“Master Bo’ Rai Cho?” You didn’t know much about him, asides from some sporadic information that Shyama had given you.

“He is my master. Although… a bit eccentric, I suppose, he is one of the most skilled combatants I have ever had the honor to meet. I had the privilege to be his apprentice. Quite honestly, if it were not for him, my fate would have been very different.”

That was right. Shyama had told you that your husband had a confrontation with Hanzo Hasashi and nearly died. She'd been afraid he wouldn't survive, but the gods had smiled upon him and gave him another chance.

With the newfound knowledge of the feud between them, it would be cruel to rub salt into his wounds and ask him about it. You had no wish to put Liang in an uncomfortable situation, or to make him unnecessarily worried about your ignorant judgment.

Taking a sip of your tea, you cleared your throat and smiled awkwardly. “Um, you were saying that master Bo’ Rai Cho pointed you to this place?”

“Not exactly, but he helped. This was a journey I had to do on my own, after all.”

“So you came here alone? That sounds dangerous, even for you, with snow ninjas and ice beasts lurking around.”

“Ice beasts are rare to come by these days. It would seem that they have retired to more secluded locations.”

“I would ask why, if that did not make me feel relieved. They are dangerous creatures in the hands of snow ninjas.”

“Indeed they are, but I think they are fonder of solitude and would rather avoid humans if they can help it.”

“That... may be true, yes.” After years of being told terrible stories about them, you hadn't considered the possibility of being a threat to them too. There was no need for unnecessary confrontations, so long as their paths didn't cross. “So what happened, then?”

“I was tasked with the mission to rebuild the Lin Kuei, restore our honor. At first, I was uncertain of what to do, but I sought counsel with my master and he made me realize that my path had been revealed at long last. So I set out on a journey, uncertain of where it would lead me or whether I would even succeed.”

“But you were willing to risk your life for it.”

“I was aware of the dangers that lay ahead, from the beginning, but I put myself in the hands of the gods. For a long time my search in these frozen reaches was futile, and I almost gave up— thinking that my efforts were useless. But when the storms that had thwarted my quest subsided, I saw the temple lie amid thick sheets of ice and I knew my search had concluded at long last.”

And that was how the conflict between your clans started.

“You found a new home for the Lin Kuei, and the Tengu saw you as a danger to be dealt with.” If only you could have set differences aside sooner, many lives would have been saved.

“I do not blame them for that,” he began, looking into your eyes. “People fear what they do not know. They probably believed we had plans to expand and conquer more territory, though those never were our intentions.” Before you could ask what made him choose this place, he explained, “one of the reasons we are here is because this temple possesses a historical relevance to our clan. It was here when the First Grandmaster received the precepts and knowledge of the Tao, as well as mastered the secrets of martial arts, many centuries ago. He did so under the guidance of whom we called Xiwangmu.”

_Queen Mother of the West?_ You’d heard of her before… an archaic divinity that was said to grant prosperity, longevity, and wielded powers of creation or destruction. A protector of women and girls, she was seen as a powerful force that was deserving of worship and held court within her palace in the mythical Mount Kunlun at the margin of heaven and Earth, but that couldn’t be...

The same Kunlun from legends where the siblings Fu Xi and Nüwa asked the gods for their blessing to get married? It was hard to believe. However, his words piqued your interest concerning this deity so, maybe, it would be a good idea paying a visit to the archives.

The more you learned about the Lin Kuei, the more you had the feeling there was something you were missing. Throwing a glance to the medallion lying on the desk, you pondered on what secrets your husband kept. He wasn't an ordinary man, of that you were certain now.

“You say that this medallion enhances the powers of its wielder.”

“It does.”

Turning to him, you were unable to contain your curiosity anymore. “And you can control ice, right?”

His eyes widened just a little, not expecting for you to be so straightforward— and unsure of what to answer. “I do... but I am positive I never told you.”

He didn’t sound irked more than he looked perplexed. Still, you couldn't help but think Liang wasn't very thrilled to share this with you.

“Are you upset that I know?”

Realizing his reaction left you baffled, he cleared his throat.

“That is not what I meant,” your husband fumbled with his words, while you gazed at him with confusion in your features. “I was not trying to hide the truth from you, either. I only hoped to find the right moment to let you know.”

Oh, well… if that was the case, then of course he wouldn’t know how to deal with your barrage of endless questions. Liang had once said that he found it endearing, but perhaps you should try to tone it down a bit.

“I am sorry for being so meddlesome. I only wanted to get to know you better now that we are married, so I thought I would ask around. I should have probably gone to you, instead, but I was not sure of how to do it without being a nuisance or sounding so impertinent.”

“I have not taken offense in what you said. You only caught me off guard, that is all. Perhaps I should have told you that I do not have much experience with this sort of… relationships.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, it is something we both have in common.” Laughing under your breath, you were very much pleased to see that Liang was trying to suppress a smile too.

An awkward silence followed, but it didn't last for very long.

“To answer your question… it is true; I do control ice. A rare gift from my father, or so I was told.”

Liang lifted a hand, so it was on plain sight, and you watched as frost began to cover his skin up to the length of his arm— to your utter disbelief.

Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and your brain was unable to fully comprehend what was going on as you began to babble nonstop.

“Oh, gods! What… _what_?!” It was one thing being told that he possessed such abilities, but it was a completely different experience being able to see them first-hand! However, Liang interpreted your reaction to be something else other than amazement, by the way he intended to withdraw. “Oh, no… I am sorry! I swear that I do not think of you as some sort of... strange creature. I only wondered… does it not hurt?” Brushing a finger against the ice, you gasped at the chilly sensation that burned your skin. It was hard frozen!

His concern disappeared at your response, and a tiny smile settled on his lips. “Not at all.”

“But it is so cold!” you observed, drawing your face closer to his hand, as you examined the icy clouds of mist coming off him with a puzzled expression. “Do you not worry about frostbite?”

“I assure that I am completely fine. Look.” Liang lightly waved his arm and the ice dissipated in the air with a wisp of bright snowflakes, leaving you agape. “Are you scared of me?”

“Why would I be?” You were bewildered at his question, tilting your head to the side as he tried to avoid your gaze.

“I... I am not exactly what you would call a normal human being.”

Things were starting to make sense now, and you understood the whole reason he wanted to find a more ‘appropriate’ time to  tell you about this.

“You fear that I would dislike you because of your ice powers?” You had to stiffle a giggle at that. He could be so endearing, at times, but still he shouldn't worry so much! “Liang, I do not mind, unless we are sleeping together and you cover our bed in ice. If that happens, then we are going to have a problem.”

Still, your lighthearted comment didn't seem to put him at ease.

“Are you not scared that I will hurt you?”

You couldn’t believe what he was saying! A side of you wanted to argue back so he would stop saying nonsense he didn’t mean. Was he actually trying to make you doubt his intentions, or was he assessing your reactions to discern your true feelings?

In his heart, maybe he was worried that your views on him might change for worse. After all, that had to be the true reason why he didn’t feel confident enough to open up to you, and if you started to doubt him now… then that would never happen. Your own husband would remain a stranger to you for the rest of your life.

“While it is true we do not know each other very well, not long ago I was a Tengu— an enemy to the Lin Kuei. Has it ever occurred to you that I may be a spy in this clan?”

Liang gave you a puzzled frown, clearly not having anticipated your response. “What do you mean by that?”

“If I do not trust you, how can I expect for you to do the same for me? There is no way for us to know what the other has in mind, but I have to believe you would never do anything that could bring harm upon me. I believe it because you have shown me a great kindness that I treasured. When I found out that my family intended for me to marry you, I was terrified because it meant that I would wed a stranger and live in a foreign land— away from everything I had come to know and love, ever since I was born. You, better than anyone, should understand what it feels like. You were brought to the Lin Kuei after losing your parents, forced to live by their rules without a choice.”

Nodding in understanding, he sighed wearily. “Of course I do.”

“But you, Liang… you gave me a choice, back then— a chance to decide for myself. You cared about my wishes, and you still do. I am here today of my own accord, not because you forced me to.”

“(Y/N)..."

You placed a finger on his lips, and hushed him with a gentle whisper. “I do not know what you did in the past that torments you so, but give yourself a chance to redeem your mistakes. I can see you are a good man, Liang. You worry about your people and you see the wisdom of peace, instead of continuing with a pointless bloodshed that would have led us nowhere. Even if you made bad choices once, as we all do, you never want to repeat them again.”

No matter how many times you had to say it, you would make him understand that.

Resting your cheek against his shoulder, you stroked your hand against his strong arm and soon enough he placed a kiss on the top of your head.

“Thank you, little sunbird," Liang whispered.

* * *

You were spending such a nice moment together, that you might have gotten a little too cozy in his arms. However, sudden images that flooded your mind, and had you blushing several shades of red, reminded you of the reason why you'd come here in the first place. Needless to say, the butterflies in your stomach flapped as you tried to muster enough courage to say it.

This was ridiculous. You shouldn't have felt so nervous. It was supposed to be completely normal between spouses— something to be enjoyed. Lifen was right, you needed to stop worrying so much and start acting more accordingly before your marriage went stale.

_‘Well, here goes nothing…’_

“Liang?” Your husband responded with his characteristic hum, and you shivered at the vibrations of the sensuous rumble in his chest. He wasn’t going to make things any easier for you, was he? Liang didn’t even have an idea of what you were planning to do, and you hoped this wouldn't have some undesirable consequences. But no matter how prepared you'd thought you were, that didn’t stop your shyness from getting in the way. To your dismay, some strange gibberish poured from your mouth in spite of your best efforts. More than a seductress, you probably looked like an idiot. “I… umm… you see… em…”

“Yes, what is it?” The way he looked at you with those gentle eyes made it even more difficult to focus. How did you go about asking this? After all, it was no simple request.

You should have just waited in your bedroom until later, go to him undressed and let him do the deed but… it wasn’t the only thing that you wanted from him. In the Tengu clan, many wives and husbands saw their marriages as some sort of advantageous arrangement. While yours had certainly been celebrated as one, you wanted your relationship with Liang to get past that stage. You actually wished to spend time with him and get to know him better, so you could fall in love for real. There was a good possibility for that, without a doubt. He was kind, never once did he try to harm you and didn’t think of you as his property. More importantly, he was gentle and the sight of him made your heart flutter with emotions you’d never felt before.

It would seem you were already falling for him, no?

Not knowing what else to say, and too flustered to even think of an answer,  you held the chopsticks and the bowl of food in front of you before you attempted to feed him a piece of tofu. “Eat before it grows cold.”

Liang stared at you, confused for a moment, but soon he snorted in laughter— though not before attempting to mask his reaction. At first you didn’t understand what did he find so funny, but he was probably laughing at your awkward behavior. Of course, you wouldn't blame him for that. If anything, you were making a fool of yourself right then.

Arching an eyebrow, he gave you something akin to a sly smile. “I believe that was not what you wanted to ask me.”

How did he know?? Maybe Shyama was right, after all; you were like an open book that everyone could read.

You needed to spit it out. It couldn't be that difficult!

“Liang, there is something I would like to—”

Those gentle eyes, again! Most people would have probably thought their pale-as-ice shade made them emotionless and harsh, yet you felt weak when they gazed upon you.

_Oh, no_. You didn’t want to lose your hold on that bowl of food only to ruin his clothes and burn him!

“I am sorry, but I should get going now. I have already taken up too much of your precious time.” Laughing nervously, you set the meal down and tried to hide your embarrassment. “I will see you later…”

However, he was having none of that. His calloused fingers held your chin and carefully lifted your gaze to meet his eyes full of concern. The skin of his hand was a little cold from the ice that had covered it, but not enough to be a discomfort.

“You are never a waste of my time. Sunbird, you can tell me what is on your mind. Is there something that troubles you?”

Yes, of course there was!

Gods, your cheeks burned at the thoughts forming in your mind and you struggled to banish them— fearing that he would see right through you. Even if you tried, you couldn't fool him for too long when it was clear you were flushing. And he noticed.

First of all, you needed to find your composure if you intended to ask him to go to the hot springs with you. That was what you had to do. It would only be an innocent invitation for him, and you wouldn’t have to die of embarrassment in the process. Whether something else would happen while you were there, only the gods knew.  In the mean time, you needed to be a little more active instead of waiting for him to take the initiative. If you didn’t do a thing to ensure progression, Liang would probably never take that step. Worse, he could look for intimacy elsewhere! It wasn’t that you were seeking reasons to distrust him, but grandmother Chen had always said that a woman should strive to keep her husband happy. If he wandered away in search of other partners, then the wife was the only one to blame and she shouldn’t complain.

While he could have every intention to stay faithful, if you kept this up you’d only be testing his patience.

Folding your hands on your lap, you smiled rather awkwardly. “Um, actually, I wanted to know… have you heard of those hot springs near the temple?”

“Indeed I have,” he said, picking another piece of tofu, whilst you gave yourself a mental facepalm. That was a silly question. Of course he would know. This was his home!

“I was wondering if, um… if I could pay a visit one of these days? Back in the home of the Tengu, we were not lucky to have those sort of comforts but I heard they are marvelous!”

Amused by your sudden enthusiasm, Liang nodded and brushed a lock of your hair aside. “Certainly. If that is what you wish, then you are most welcome to go with your handmaidens.”

That wasn’t exactly what you hand in mind, to be honest. He seriously had no idea what you were trying to say, did he?

“The truth is… I do not want their company.”

“Are you, perhaps, considering on going alone?” He arched a dark eyebrow, giving you a curious look that had you fidgeting with your sleeves.

“No, not at all, but I thought that maybe… maybe…” Just say it. Say it! “Maybe, you would like to accompany me…”

For some reason, and to your considerable horror, he had a coughing fit that had you fussing as you patted his back— for fear that he might choke to death. Handing him tea to relieve his distress, he drank some of it and cleared his throat.

“ _Me_??” Liang rasped with a hoarse voice, which was a mix of bewilderment and panic. A sign in his behavior that you weren’t sure of how to interpret, given the circumstances.

“Yes… only if you want to, of course!” you hurried to clarify, hoping that he wouldn’t be offended by your request. “Did I say something wrong? That was not my intention!”

He shook his head, grimacing as he still tried to catch his breath. “No, you said nothing that could offend me. For a moment I thought that I misheard, but that does not seem to be the case…”

“What happened?” Holding his shoulders, you tried to shake him but his giant body didn’t even budge with your insignificant strength. “Are you alright?”

“I think I am done with tofu for now.” He cleared his throat once more, then offered you an inquisitive gaze as though he was suspicious of your intentions. Well, he had every right to be if one considered that this was an unusual request coming from you. “But I have to ask, if you wish to go there then… does that mean you intend to bathe?”

“Is that not what people usually do at the hot springs?” Again, you played with the hem of your sleeves and tried to keep a straight face in spite of your embarrassment. He surely could imagine what you had in mind, no?

Even if you tried to play ignorant, you knew what Liang was referring to. Bathing implied showing a lot of skin, and it seemed he wasn’t comfortable with the idea. Or perhaps you were making a big deal out of nothing.

Your husband stared at you long and hard, before nodding. “Alright. I will see what I can do.”

“Really?!” you blurted out in astonishment, before falling into account of your silly behavior. “I mean… that is great. Please, let me know when you have time to spare.”

Well... that hadn't been so difficult, no?

* * *

The next day, you decided to write another letter to Yue. Despite your need to tell her all what had transpired in these days, you purposely avoided the subject of your lack of intimacy with Liang. Who knew who could be reading these letters? Knowing her mother, you weren't very confident your missives with your cousin would remain private.

“My lady, what should I do with these?” one of your handmaidens, Huan, asked as you prepared some ink by grinding the ink-stick in a bit of water.

Shifting your gaze in her direction, you took notice of the bag with colorful embroidery in her hands. Inside there was a stack of scroll containers and books that you had selected from the library to bring with you. You'd almost forgotten about them!

“Oh, put those away in the shelf, please.” You would give them a read some time, since you'd been a little entertained by other activities as of late.

“Yes, my lady.”

“Have you seen Lifen, by any chance?” You'd wanted to tell her about the outcome of the conversation with Liang, but couldn't find the chance to be alone.

“I believe she was headed for the healing houses.”

Huan’s reply made you uneasy and you dropped the ink-stick, regarding her with a concerned expression. “Did something happen? Is she alright?”

Realizing that you'd misinterpreted her words, she shook her head with a smile. “No, my lady; Lifen is in good health, from what I know. Perhaps she merely wished to speak with the healer. I am sure it is nothing you should be worried about.”

But what would she need to talk with Shyama? Hopefully everything was fine with her, and she wasn't trying to hide any ailments from you…

“Alright. Thanks for letting me know.”

Huan excused herself, and you concentrated on writing the letter to your cousin. You wouldn't send it yet, but you preferred to take the time to compose it little by little rather than having to do all in one sitting. At times, you were tempted to tell her about your struggles and doubts like you used to in the past. But you feared that aunt Min would learn of your charade with Liang, and that she'd denounce your fraud with her husband. That would bring undesirable consequences, so it was better to remain silent and pretend that everything was going according to plan.

Still, writing letters to Yue made you realize how far away you were from one another. It made you realize just how much you missed her. You'd been together all your lives, since you were little children, and now you'd left your clan to be with Liang— left her in tears, even though she gave you her best wishes.

Did you regret your choices? Of course not. It was a blessing that everything had turned out the way it did. You couldn't imagine Yue would have been very happy to be here in your place, when her heart belonged to someone else. However, maybe given enough time, she would have fallen for Liang sooner or later. A voice deep down your mind told you she would have, but it did not matter anymore.

Something small and warm ran into your calf with quite some strength, interrupting your musings. A little surprised at the unexpected contact, the brush slipped from your hands and smeared your manuscript beyond fixing.

Sighing tiredly, you set the brush aside and looked down with a frown at the tiny one that was to blame for this mess. “Lixue!”

She didn't pay any attention to you, too busy playing with a bunch of twisted wool by your feet. Upon taking notice of this, your eyes widened as you bent down and reached out to her.

“Oh, no. Give me that!” you reprimanded, trying to retrieve the wool from her fluffy paws— without much success. “I am supposed to use that to weave the clothes for the baby I will have one day!”

Of course Lixue wouldn't let go. On the contrary, she would sink her teeth deeper and kick with her hind legs, as though this was immensely fun to her.

With a roll of your eyes, you gave up on your fight.

“Fine, you win this time…” you grumbled through gritted teeth, going back to your letter. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched as she rolled on her back and showed her belly— as though she wanted to play. The temptation to stroke it was strong, but you knew better than to fall for her tricks this time. “I will not be fooled again. And you still are a bad, bad kitty.”

Lixue meowed, offended by your statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don't want to kill me now xD I am sorry about this! Hopefully you you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next update ;u;


End file.
